Heart of Phoenix
by Alessan
Summary: Harry suit les traces de sont père et devient un Animagus. Sa forme animale lui permet de voir les choses et surtout les gens avec un œil neuf. .......vu le prochain chapitre je remonte le rating à M par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Disclamer:** Tous les personnages et les références au monde de H. Potter appartiennent de pleins droits à Mme JK Rowling.

**Remerciements:** D'abord à Diakia et Haleg93 qui m'ont soutenu quand j'en avais besoin, ensuite à Babydracky et Nicolina qui m'ont donné envie de coucher mes histoires sur le papier grâce à leurs Fic (surtout "Au Placard" qu'elles ont écrit en duo, magistral d'ailleurs).

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix (Coeur de Phénix, pour les francophiles)

**Genre:** Drame

**Classement:** K

**Intrigue:** Harry suit les traces de son père et devient un Animagus. Mais les gens restent-ils les même quand ils se croient seuls? A Harry de le découvrir .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre I:** Voler de ses propres ailes.

La sixième année d'étude à Poudlard commençait pour Harry et ses amis. Il allait enfin compléter le travail de ces trois dernières années : le dernier enchantement qui ferait définitivement de lui un Animagus. Il avait réussi à tout faire seul, au prix d'un long travail avec Hermione pour progresser dans les trois matières nécessaires à la longue transformation de son corps: le professeur Flitwick était enchanté de ses progrès, Mac Gonagall, la directrice de sa maison était ravie de voir son protéger s'impliquer autant dans sa matière et, Severus Rogue était outré que Harry puisse concurrencé son Cher Malefoy.

Dès la première semaine, Harry avait envahi la Salle sur Demande pour finir d'étudier le processus de transformation et fabriquer la dernière potion, qui était une variante du Polynectar. Trois semaines, trois longues semaines de décantation séparaient Harry de sa réussite, un succès qui ne serait qu'à lui. Pour une fois dans sa jeune vie, ni la chance ni le soutien d'autre personne n'interviendraient dans ce triomphe. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir connaître son Anima.

"J'espère que comme mon père j'aurai un Anima noble" pensait le jeune homme depuis le début de son entreprise.

Le plus dur avait été de cacher son dur labeur à ses amis. Il faut avouer qu'Hermione remarquant tout, elle était un adversaire de taille pour conserver un tel secret. Chaque jour il bénissait son dernier succès: depuis que Ron avait avoué ses sentiments, à peine encourager par Harry ( un grand sourire naquis sur les lèvres du survivant à ce souvenir), elle était sur un petit nuage, et même si l'absence du couple coûtait à Harry, celà tenait la meilleure élève de Poudlard suffisamment occupé pour qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de son cas à lui.

Les jours s'écoulaient avec une lenteur infernale. L'impatience grandissait, heureusement que la touche finale de sa métamorphose correspondait avec la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard: il pouvait ainsi faire croire que ce moment de liberté était responsable de son excitation. Dans le fond, c'était la pure vérité: il souhaitai tant profiter de ce moment pour jouir de sa forme animale sans personne pour l'embêter.

La veille de la sortie, Harry se réfugia toute la journée dans la salle secrète et se mît au travail. La potion était prête.

- À la tienne, Papa! s'exclama le dernier des Potter en buvant son élixir.

Puis il entonna l'incantation finale: mon dieu, quelle douleur, s'accrochant de toute ses forces, Harry compléta difficilement l'enchantement. Alors ce fut l'enfer sur Terre! Chaque partie du corps du jeune homme était un charbon ardent, une fournaise, une source ininterrompue de souffrance. Enfin l'inconscience libératrice s'empara de lui.

Il était minuit quand ,le corps encore douloureux, Harry reprit ses esprits. Il réussit à se trainer jusqu'à son lit. Heureuseent que personne n'était sur son chemin: il aurait été bien incapable de sans rendre compte ou même d'éviter quiconque.

- DEBOUTTTTTTT, HARRYYYYYYY!!!

- Ronnnneuhh, laisse -moi dormir!

- Pas question! Tu as oublié quel jour on est ou quoi !!!!

La brume intense qui servait de pensée dans le crâne du brun se condensa pour former l'idée d'un plaisir attendu de longue date.

- M'enfin Harry! C'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année! Tu étais tellement impatient d'y être !!!

- Désolé, Ron! chui pas encore bien réveillé !

Suspicieux, le rouquin examina son meilleur ami.

- T'as une tête de déterré! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier pour être crevé comme sa ? Et pis t'était où ?

- Ronneuh, plaida Harry. Je travaillais dans la Salle sur Demande, je faisais des essais en potion et en enchantement. Fallait vraiment que je finisse ce que j'avais commencé.

Ce qui, se dit Harry, était la stricte vérité même si les potions et enchantements ne faisaient pas partis de leurs cours.

- Pfffffffff, déjà l'année dernière ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une Hermione au masculin quand tu me dit ça, se renfrogna Ron.

- Allons ! c'est promis ! Je vais moins bosser pour pas que tu te sentes abandonner par des intello !

- Ah ! Ah! Ah! Très drôle, Harry, répliqua acidement son ami.

- Bah, laisse tomber et viens déjeuner! Tu vois tu as gagné : je me lève et je vais me préparer pour cet après-midi. Heureusement que Tata Weasley veille sur moi !!

Le rire d'Harry fut stoper net par un oreiller savament lancé. Et c'est d'une excellente humeur que les deux Gryffondors se rendirent au petit déjeuner.

Ron était interdit: Harry s'empiffrait tant qu'il passait lui-même pour un petit mangeur.

Le survivant prit conscience du regard acéré de son ami.

- Quoi! J'ai rien mangé hier et c'était plutôt éprouvant!

- Mouais on dirait que t'as rien avalé depuis des jours ! T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui. Bon voilà, j'ai fini ! Rassuré ? Je file au dortoire avant que la salle de bain ne soit encombrée !

Le rouquin regarda le brun sortir de la salle, pas vraiment rassuré par les paroles de son ami.

Pendant ce temps Harry pestait allègrement contre sa bêtise: comment avait-il pu croire qu'un tel entousiasme ne forcerait pas ses amis à l'accompager à Pré-au-Lard. Et pas question de jouer les malades, sinon il serait bloquer dans Poudlard, à moins que...

- À moins que je ne m'arrange pour me faufiler devant eux et partir avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent ! Et je pourrai ENFIN voir mon anima !!

Ce plan marcha au-delà de toute attente: Hermione et son devoué petit ami s'attendaient tellement à ce qu'Harry les attendent une fois les grilles passées, qu'ils ne s'aperçurent que trop tard de la fuite du brun.

Harry filait vers la Maison Hantée et les bois qui l'entourent pour pouvoir tester sa nouvelle capacité de métamorphose. Le chemin fut rapidement parcouru jusqu'à une petite clairière.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais! s'exclama-t-il après avoir vérifié qu'il était vraiment seul.

Harry sentit son corps fondre, un léger étourdissement et tout était fini.

Le Gryffondor était deçu d'apercevoir le sol si prêt de son regard. Humilié, il battit furieusement des ailes.

" Des AILES ! Je possède des ailes!" pensa-t-il.

Alors prudement, il commença l'inspection de son nouveau corps. Deux ailes puissantes, un plumage de feu, une longue queue fournie à faire pâlir de jalousie un pâon, des serres acérées qu'aucun aigle ne rêverait de posséder.

C'est un cri de joie farouche qui jaillit du gosier du jeune homme métamophosé.

" Un phénix ! JE SUIS UN PHENIX!" pensa-t-il tout en s'envolant, gagnant les cieux si bleus de ce début d'octobre.

Combien voler de ses propres ailes était différent du vol en balai! Le plaisir était encore plus fort car seules ses propres forces lui permettaient de conquérir le ciel.

Alors qu'il se grisait encore et encore de ce nouveau monde offert, il voulut essayer la téléportation comme il avait vu Fumesec, le phénix de Dumbledore, le faire.

" Et si ça marche je pourrai entrer et sortir à loisir de Poudlard ".

Il se concentra pour réapparaître dans l'enceinte du parc de l'école pour ne pas réapparaître dans un mur par inexpérience. Et c'est dans un petit pop et une légère odeur de soufre, qu'Harry réapparut au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Il inspecta alors ce qu'il avait parcourut à pied ces dernières années. Pourtant, un reflet dans une clairrère attira son attention: quelqu'un se cachait et seul le reflet métallique d'un bijou l'avait trahi. Curieux comme toujours Harry s'approcha doucement et se posa au-dessus de l'élève dissimulé.


	2. Chapter 2: l'inconnu de la forêt

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Remerciements:** Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour vos encouragement. Bonne année à vous tous et mes voeux les plus sincères.

**Chapitre II:** L'inconnu de la forêt

Celà faisait déjà quelques minutes que Harry était perché sur la branche surplombant l'inconnu (à moins que ce ne soit une inconnue ?). Tout ce qu'il distinguait de cette personne, était ses mains blanches et fines, qui jouait avec un petit médaillon d'argent.

"Voilà donc l'origine de l'éclat que j'ai aperçu en survolant la Forêt Interdite." constata le phénix.

C'était un petit médaillon de ceux que portait autrefois les femmes moldue, un de ceux contenant la photo de leur aimé. Pourtant, il semblait à Harry, qui observait attentivement le balai des mains blanches sur le médaillon, que la silhouette emmitoufflée devait être un homme. Une telle aura de force et de masculinité se dégageait des légers mouvements, qui animait cette personne.

Soudain, tout à sa contemplation, le Gryffondor entendit un chuintement qui le fit frisonner, et toutes ses plumes se hérissèrent.

- _Tuer....shhhhh....tous les tuer....... ssssse repaître de leur vie.....ssssssss....._

"Un serpent! du Fourchelangue ! Il ne peut s'agir que d'un serpent ! " pensa, horrifié, l'Animagus.

Cherchant frénétiquement du regard les environs, il n'aperçut que trop tard le dangereux reptile, déjà en posture d'attaque dans le dos de son camarade d'école. Avec une terrible lenteur, il vit le drame se dérouler devant lui alors que, d'instinct, il avait plongé sur la forme longiligne du serpent.

S'abattant sauvagement sur le serpent mortel, il le tua net de son bec effilé, ses serres lacérant encore le corps du reptile. Malheureusement tandis que celui-ci agonisait, l'élève de Poudlard tombait au sol inconscient déjà foudroyé par le puissant poison du venimeux attaquant.

Harry voulait emmener la victime à Mme Pomfresh, la très compétente infirmière de l'école, mais le temps manquait.

" Pourvu que j'ai hérité de tous les dons du mon Anima!" priait-il en commençant à pleurer sur la blessure du jeune homme, car seules les larmes d'un phénix pouvait encore sauver son inconnu d'un poison si virulent, en si peu de temps.

Dès que la blessure fut noyée par ses larmes de phénix, Harry détailla l'assassin rampant: une vipère Dévore-Âme, qui se nourrissait exclusivement de l'esprit de ses victimes grâce à son venin, capable de transférer l'essence de ses proies dans son estomac adapté. Qu'est-ce qu'un reptile magique des contrées africaines faisait ici?

Mais il serait temps plus tard de résoudre ce mystère, il fallait vite transporter le blessé à l'infirmerie, avec la vipère, pour que l'infirmière lui donne des soin adaptés.

" Fumesec avait réussi à me sortir de la Chambre Secrète de Salazar Serpentard, je devrai bien arrivé à porter ce jeune homme et son aggresseur!" conclut le Gryffondor.

De son bec, il saisit le cadavre de la vipère, et de ses serres, il aggrippa la robe noire du jeune homme. Dès qu'il eut réussit à décoller le blessé du sol, le phénix se téléporta dans l'infirmerie avec ses deux charges. Visualiser cette salle ne posait aucun problème à Harry! Depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait régulièrement cet endroit, il en connaissait chaque recoin! Il apparut audessus d'un lit, où il déposa son précieux fardeau et son défunt assassin.

" J'espère que tout à marcher!" priait le jeune homme, en récupérant au plus vite sa forme humaine.

- Mme POMFRESHHHHH ! Mme POMFRESHHHHHH!

L'infirmière accourut rapidement auprès du brun Gryffondor. D'un regard, elle embrassa la scène, M. Potter affolé, un élève inconscient et un cadavre de serpent sur lui. Aussi sans un mot, elle bouscula Harry, et commença les premiers soins sur son nouveau patient.

- M. Potter! Allez vite chercher le Directeur! Je vais avoir besoin de son aide et de son phénix!

Alors que Harry se retournait pour executer cet ordre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et précédé par le chant triomphal de Fumesec, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard se rua auprès du patient.

- Qu'y a-t-il Pompom ? Fumesec m'a pratiquement traîné de force ici!

- Il y a M. Le directeur, que M. Potter vient de m'amener le jeune Malefoy inconscient, apparemment mordu par ce reptile, mais ses jours ne sont déjà plus en danger, un puissant antivenin semble avoir déjà été injecté.

- Harry ? Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui c'est passé? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers le jeune Gryffondor, qui venait d'être élu perchoir honoraire par Fumesec.

Celui-ci, perturbé par l'affection que lui témoignait soudainement le phénix - aller donc essayer de trouver une explication rationnelle sous le regard perçant de Dumbledore, pendant que son phénix vous mordille gentillement l'oreille avant de vous lisser les cheveux comme un parfait plumage - réfléchit rapidement à une version des événements.

- Et bien professeur, j'étais rentré plus tôt de Pré-au-Lard (ce qui était vrai !) et je me baladais dans le parc. J'étais près de la Forêt Interdite, quand j'ai entendu un cri perçant. Je me suis précipité vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. J'ai entendu un cri sauvage d'oiseau et quand je suis arrivé j'ai trouvé un élève étendu et le cadavre de cette vipère déchiquetée à son côté. J'ai ramené les deux rapidement pour que Mme Pomfresh puisse le soigné. Je ne savais qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy avant que Mme Pomfresh ne vous le dise, je savais que ce serpent est des plus dangereux et je n'est pas pris le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait.

- Oh! Harry ! Je suis sûr que même si tu avais su qu'il s'agissait de M. Malefoy, tu l'aurait secouru ! ajouta le directeur avec sa bonté coutmière.

- Oui, professeur! Je peux partir professeur ?

- Biensur Harry!

De retour dans le parc de l'école, Harry s'assit au bord du lac, Fumesec squattant sans vergogne son épaule.

- Tu sais Fumesec, je ne suis pas aussi sûr que Dumbledore, que j'aurais secouru Malefoy si j'avais su que c'était lui! se lamentait-il. Le phénix l'ignora superbement, certain du coeur généreux du jeune homme, un vrai coeur de phénix.

Alors que le Gryffondor continuait à ruminer, le soir était arrivé. La joie de sa réussite avait quitté le Survivant. Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers la clairrière où il avait sauvé son adversaire de toujours. Le chant de Fumesec s'éleva doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du lieu du drame.

" C'est le chant de la Victoire d'un phénix pour un autre ! s'étonna Harry. En effet, les paroles de la triomphale musique résonnait dans son coeur, qui les traduisaientt maintenant sans effort.

" Il m'accepte comme l'un des siens! C'est sa manière de me dire qu'il est mon ami et mon frère de plume!" conclut-il, le coeur de nouveau léger.

Alors qu'il comprenait le message de Fumesec, celui-ci s'envola et disparut dans un petit nuage de fumée. Le soleil couchant se réverbéra soudain sur un objet métallique.

- Le médaillon de Malefoy! s'exclama Harry en ramassant l'objet d'argent. Je vais devoir lui ramener. Mais demain. Il est temps d'aller manger, ajouta-t-il sentant son estamoc crier famine.

c'est un Harry Potter joyeux qui regagna enfin le château et la table des Gryffondors dans la grande salle à manger.


	3. Chapter 3: le médaillon du serpent

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Remerciements:** Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour vos encouragement. Mention spéciale à Sahada pour sa curiosité, fort stimulante.

**Chapitre III:** Le médaillon du Serpent

Celà faisait maintenant une semaine entière, que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard était passée, une longue semaine pendant laquelle Harry s'était senti bien seul: Hermione et Ron, ses amis de toujours étaient vraiment fâchés qu'il soit sorti sans les attendre, et pire qu'il ait tout fait pour les éviter en rentrant pratiquement aussitôt à l'école. De plus, Miss Granger était persuadée, à juste titre malheureusement, que Harry leur dissimulait quelque chose, et dans le fond c'était ce sentiment de trahison qui alimentait sa colère.

C'est pourquoi le Survivant errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, après avoir fui une énième engueulade avec la tête pensante des Gryffondor. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit, comme à son habitude dès qu'il ruminait ainsi, par percuter quelqu'un.

- Potter ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi un exploit la semaine dernière que tu peux te permettre de telles familiarités!

La voix acide, le ton méchant, l'attitude hautaine, tout celà ne pouvait désigner que sa blonde némésis de Serpentard: Drago Malefoy.

- Tiens donc, j'ignorai que tu étais déjà sorti de l'infirmerie, Malefoy, sinon j'aurai trouvé le moyen de t'y renvoyer aussitôt! Il faut dire qu'un Serpentard mordu par un serpent, l'emblème de sa Maison, c'est à mourrir de rire! Ou dans ton cas de honte ! Un Malefoy vaincu par un petit reptile ! À la place du serpent , je n'aurais pas eu l'audace de mordre de peur de m'empoisonner!

Harry déchaînait sa rage sur son adversaire de toujours, toute cette colère accumulée par ses altercations plurijournalières avec Ron et Hermione. La victime de ce venin verbal en resta sans voix tout le long de la tirade du Gryffondor, estomaqué que ce moins que rien de Potty ose non seulement se moquer de sa Maison mais carrément de sa prestigieuse et enviée Lignée de Sang-Pur.

- Saint-Potter se sent donc si supérieur qu'il n'est plus capable de s'excuser, pour avoir malmener une personne de ma qualité.

- Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui m'a pris d'aider un ingrat de ton epèce, Malefoy! Mais sois certain que je commence déjà à le regretter! Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant que ta misérable existence pourrait manqué à quelqu'un! Sur ce, Malefoy, je te laisse, tu pourras continuer à maudire mon nom tout seul! Je ne te suis pas indispensable pour ton monologue mille fois répétés!

Et sur ces paroles mordantes, il fît volte face, s'éloignant au plus vite de la seule personne capable de le faire sortir de ses goonds aussi facilement, déjà mortifié de sa sortie injustifiée.

- POTTTER !

- QUOI ENCORE MALEFOY ?

- Merci, merci pour m'avoir aidé! - ceci dit d'une voix assez faible pour celui qui était capable de se faire entendre de toute l'école, dans la Grande Salle au moment des repas- .

Chaque mot blessait la gorge du Serpentard, il n'était pas idiot, loin de là et savait parfaitement que sans le Gryffondor il ne serait plus ici même pour se disputer de bon coeur avec son ennemi depuis cinq ans révolus. Mais devoir le remercier était la raison de son malaise et de son manque de mordant: rabaisser quelqu'un à qui l'on devait une dette de vie, nétait pas facile même pour un Malefoy, ou plutôt surtout pour un Malefoy. Enfin maintenant que c'était fait ils allaient pouvoir se détester de nouveau et retrouver leur petite routine, basée sur une adversité farouche, des coups bas et des remarques hautes en couleurs, capables d'alimenter le moulin à rumeur de Poudlard.

C'était le tour de Drago de partir au plus vite fuyant cette situation gênante, insatisfait d'avoir finalement accorder un soupçon de victoire par ses remerciements au Survivant. Pourtant Drago se maudît lui-même d'avoir oublié la raison la plus importante qui l'avait poussé à chercher le brun: son petit médaillon d'argent. Le Gryffondor l'avait-il ramassé en même temps que son corps dont la vie fuyait à grand pas? Si pour une fois il n'avait pas été autant lui-même quand Potter l'avait bousculé, il aurait gardé son sang-froid, les plus flatteurs auraient ajouté froid comme un serpent, ce qui actuellement serait plutôt de mauvais goût, et il aurait pu lui demandé où se trouvait son cher bien.

"Plutôt mourir que de lui reparler aujourd'hui!" pensa-t-il hautain. Il pouvait toujours lui faire part de sa demande par hibou, ce qui serait bien moins gênant pour eux deux. De plus, devoir montrer de l'humilité ou pire son besoin à Harry Saint-Potter, était absolument hors de ses forces! Ne sortait-il pas de l'infirmerie où il avait frôlé la mort?

- Un hibou suffira bien, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, parfaites d'ailleurs comme le reste de sa précieuse personne.

Harry fut complètement surpris de recevoir du courrier, ce midi-là: depuis la mort de Sirius Black, son parrain et ami, les seules personnes qu'il connaissait, susceptibles de lui écrire, qui lui battaient froid depuis une semaine d'ailleurs, étaient Miss Je-sais-Tout Granger et Monsieur J'ai-une-grande-Gueule Weasley. L'enveloppe était verte, une écriture fine et élégante à l'encre d'argent dessinait son nom de la façon la plus distinguée. Qui, dans la maison Serpentard, pouvait vouloir lui écrire quoique se soit, lui écrire tout court en fait, et ce pour une raison autre que des insultes ?

Cependant, le soin porté dans le choix de matériaux de qualité, l'élégance de son nom écrit de façon simple et sans insultes présageaient un contenu si ce n'est aimable, à tout le moins poli. Le parchemin, une fois révélé, s'avérait aussi raffiné que l'encre et l'enveloppe, qui l'avait abrité. L'écriture d'argent dansait sur le doux vélin comme un cygne sur le lac, arabesques majestueuses, courbes déliées, lettrage mesuré. La ponctuation était une envolée d'oiseau dans le ciel bleu de l'hiver. Le Gryffondor restait coi devant sa missive, incapable de lire le texte,qui lui était destiné, devant la beauté et la finesse du message. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour accommoder sa vision sur la signature: Drago M.

Les yeux émeraudes se relevèrent vers la table verte et argent cherchant l'azur du regard de l'expéditeur, l'expression confondue. Il n'eut pas à chercher, le bleu céruléen du blond l'attendait, un sourire ravi retroussait les lèvres du Prince de sa Maison. Il avait suivi le vol de la chouette blanche du Gryffondor, puis avec une avidité à peine déguisée, il avait contemplé les expressions du brun: surprise, inquiétude, surprise, admiration, et une petite rougeur sur les joues. Finalement, cette lettre payait au centuple l'effort de l'écrire.

S'arrachant au regard prédateur de son Adversaire, Harry lut le contenu du message:

" Potter,

Durant notre tête à tête matinale et tout au délicieux plaisir de nous échanger des bordées d'insultes, j'ai oublié après mes remerciements, de te demander si tu n'aurais pas conservé un objet qui m'appartient. C'est un simple bijou familiale, un petit médaillon d'argent surmonté d'un serpent. Je comprends que des personnes désargentées puissent vouloir le garder pour sa grande valeur, mais j'aimerais le récupérer intact, car il appartient à ma très chère mère.

Drago M."

Relevant la tête, ses émeraudes retrouvèrent les saphirs interrogateurs de son vis-à-vis, et d'un haussement négigent des épaules, il mentit, peiné de l'éclair de déception brièvement apparu dans les pupilles bleues. Comment aurait-il pu avoué qu'il avait oublié le petit bijou depuis une semaine ? Comment justifié qu'il l'avait conservé alors qu'il aurait pu le lui rapporter à son chevet pendant sa guérison ? Ce mensonge lui permettait de sauver sa face après les paroles amères dont il avait abreuvé le blond. Un souvenir de sa mère, hein ? Lui qui n'avait pas connu ses parents et qui souhaitait tant avoir un cadeau de leur part, ne pourrait que rendre ce pendentif, mais comment ?

" S'il a vérifié la clairière où il l'a perdu, je ne peux plus l'y remettre. Il ne m'aurait jamais rien demandé - parce que le petit mot étant bien une demande élégamant formulée - si il n'était sûr que quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'en est emparé! Quelque chose...... comme une pie voleuse, qui dérobe tout ce qui brille.... comme un jeune phénix qui n'a pas revu son protégé!" réfléchissait Harry.

Profitant d'un groupe de Gryffondors qui remontait dans leur salle commune, leur héros se mêla à eux pour regagner discrètement son dortoir où le bijou sommeillait depuis une semaine. Dans le calme de sa chambre déserte, Harry oberva pour la première fois le délicat bijou d'argent qu'il avait ramassé négligemment. Il s'agisait ouvrage très fin et ancien qui lui rappelait le style utilisé par les gobelin pour faire l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Un serpent or et argent s'entrelaçait sur l'avant du médaillon, ses yeux d'émeraudes le regardaient avec une telle intensité, qu'il semblait à Harry qu'il allait s'animer devant lui. Oui, la vie débordait de ce simple bout de métal. Alors comme Harry l'avait déjà fait devant de tels serpents, il chuinta en fourchelangue les mots qui commanderaient l'ouverture.

- _**Ouvre-toi!**_

Le serpent prit vie et s'enroula plusieurs fois sur lui-même brillant de plus en plus d'une lueur argentée, pour devenir d'un feu liquide sous ses yeux larmoyants. Une douce silhouette se matérialisa devant lui berçant un charmant bébé. Les deux êtres partageaient la même chevelure blonde évanescente, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Narcissa Malefoy berçant son petit Drago. La voix pure et claire de la jeune femme s'éleva soudain pour calmer son enfant, et une douce berceuse enchanta la pièce solitaire, ravissant un Harry décontenancé.

" Je dois lui rendre et lui montrer, mais comment? Comment sans me faire accuser du vol d'un bien aussi cher à son coeur? De plus, il ne peut pas connaître le secret du pendentif!" rumina-t-il. À moins que....

Le fabuleux Anima remplaça vite le corps du jeune homme, s'empara du bijou redevenu inerte et s'envola aussitôt en direction de la Forêt Interdite, persuadé d'y découvrir le propriétaire de son léger bagage.

Drago fouillait chaque touffe d'herbe à coté de la souche qui lui avait servi de siège avant le drame de la semaine précédente, quand il aperçut audessus de lui un éclair rouge orangé se poser sur une branche le surplombant. Dans les serres de l'oiseau, l'argent du médaillon brillait au soleil de l'après-midi.

- Alors c'est toi qui m'a sauvé la vie, Beau Phénix!

La voix du Serpentard était douce et.....gentille. Même son visage ne conservait pas son air mesquin habituel. Harry était confondu: s'agissait-il vraiment de Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, et son tourmenteur personnel? Sous l'effet de son étonnement, son plumage était parcouru de vagues changeantes de rouge et d'or, hypnotisant littéralement le jeune homme qui l'admirait sans retenue.

- Veux-tu bien me rendre le bijou accroché à ta patte ? souffla son admirateur avec déférence.

"Oui, mais pas comme ça!" pensa le jeune animagus. Aussi s'envola-t-il vers le lac, certain que le blond le suivrait pour récupérer son bien.

Dès qu'il fut près du lac, dissimulé par un arbre, il reprît vite sa forme humaine et attendit sa némésis, adossé négligemment à l'écorce rugueuse. Une respiration essouflée le rejoignit bientôt.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

" Evidemment après ce matin..........."

- Comme toi, je suppose, je me balade.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu oiseau passé ? Un phénix.

- Non ! (Ce qui était parfaitement vrai, il n'avait pas vu de phénix) Par contre j'ai reçu ceci sur la tête! ajout-t-il en montrant le médaillon d'argent.

- Rends le moi Potter, c'est le miens, l'oiseau l'avait gardé!

Le brun s'approcha de son opposé et alors qu'il lui tendait l'objet tant convoité, il chuinta la commande fourchelangue. De nouveau, le serpent prit vie et de nouveau la douce berceuse retentit dans l'air froid de l'automne.

Profitant de la surprise du blond, Harry lui glissa le médaillon de sa mère dans la main et se penchant sur son oreille, il ajouta dans un souffle:

- Considère l'ouverture de ton bijou et de son secret, comme mes excuses pour mes paroles blessantes de ce matin!

Et il partit apaisé, plantant un Drago complètement perdu et émerveillé par le chant de sa mère. Le temps qu'il retrouve sa lucidité, le Gryffondor avait disparu.


	4. Chapter 4: Ballet au clair de lune

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Remerciements:** Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre saura satisfaire vos attentes. Merci particulier à mon petit bouchon (il se reconnîtra^^)pour avoir le courage de lire un thème qui le boote pas t'inquiète pas Petit Bouchon, je réfléchis déjà au One-Shot Drago/Snape ^^, thème éducation grecque antique.

**Chapitre IV:** Ballet au clair de lune

Drago était enfin rentré dans son dortoir douillet, complètement bouleversé par le chant doux et affectueux de sa mère, qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles. Ô combien il avait été surpris et charmé par l'amour maternelle ainsi dévoilé! Mais comment le Héros du monde magique avait su faire faire ça à SON médaillon ? Comment avait-il pu percé ce secret alors que lui n'y était jamais parvenu ? Ce satané Potter ! Comment avait-il osé écouté la berceuse de SA mère à lui ? Et pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas !!!!

- Mon petit Potty, je crois que l'on va avoir une longue conversation! Si jamais c'est toi qui m'a envoyer ce maudit volatile, je te tuerai après t'avoir longuement torturé. Je ne serai satisfait que lorsque tu rempera à mes pieds pour te faire pardonner! Comme si en regardant ce médaillon un instant tu pouvais l'ouvrir vraiment.

Tout à son monologue de représailles, le Prince des Serpentards appuya sur les yeux d'émeraude du reptile pour séparer les moitiés du médaillon. Il contempla doucement la photo de sa mère, qui lui rendit son doux sourire. Comment Saint-Potter avait-il osé s'immiscer dans sa vie privée?

Finalement, trop énervé pour dormir, il s'habilla furtivement, sorti du château, pour une petite balade au clair de lune. L'air était doux, un vent léger faisait miroiter sa chevelure de lin dans la clarté argentée de l'oeil de la nuit. Ses pas le dirigèrent nonchalemment vers la clairière où toute cette étrange avait commencé pour lui.

Une douce musique s'élevait au coeur des arbres majestueux, un chant triste et nostalgique. Deux perles salées glissèrent sur la peau pâle du jeune blond, traçant un sillon mouillé sur chacune des joues satinées. Du regard, Drago chercha la source de ce chant capable de faire fondre son coeur endurci, barricadé par une enfance difficile.

Sur la branche surplombant le lieu du drame précédent, un faible chatoiement de rouge foncé et de rouge clair dessinait la silhouette élégante de son sauveur, car qui d'autre qu'un phénix aurait pu endigué le poison violent et toujours mortel du serpent Dévore-Âme. Des petites flammes magiques tombaient en pluie du merveilleux plumage comme autant de larmes.

Le miraculé du terrible reptile retint sa respiration immobile, touché par la détresse de l'animal, les larmes coulant à flot sur sa peau de lait. Il attendit patiemment la fin du chant mélancolique, partageant la solitude qui tenaillait le coeur de l'oiseau légendaire.

Après la mort du dernier écho de la douce musique, il s'approcha gentillement de l'arbre où le phénix s'était tu. Son plumage restait dans un ton rouge sang, les flammes avaient cessé de s'échapper des plumes magiques.

- Alors te revoilà, mon petit sauveur, murmura Drago. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie du serpent tueur, ainsi que de m'avoir rendu mon pendentif.

La vie sembla regagner le plumage enchanté, irisant aussitôt les plumes de jaune et d'orange. L'oiseau laissa échapper un petit cri, puis concentra son attention sur son spectateur, penchant la tête pour observer ce dernier.

- Pourquoi as-tu donné mon médaillon à mon pire ennemi, à ce Survivant? Tu lui appartient , c'est ça? Il n'avait pas le couragede me le rende lui même alors il te fait faire son sale boulot?

"Presque ça Malefoy, presque ça." pensa l'animagus. Mais seul un profond silence répondit au Serpentard.

- En tout cas, tu peux te vanter d'être la seule personne à avoir réussi à me faire pleurer depuis que j'ai passé mes six ans!

- Oh, ça va! Arrête de me regarder comme ça! J'ai l'impression d'être transparent! Même si c'est Potter qui t'a envoyé, je suis content que tu sois là! Allons viens, n'aie pas peur, je ne mords pas, se renfrogna le jeune homme blond.

"Ben heureusement que tu ignores que tu parles directement à ton adversaire de toujours, Malefoy" ricana le Gryffondor. Pourtant, dans un froufroutement d'ailes, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'épaule du Serpentard, incertain des événements à venir.

Drago était stupéfait de l'audace du volatile, se servir du Prince des Serpentards comme d'un vulgaire perchoir, et lui mordiller gentillement sa chevelure soyeuse, paralysant totalement le blond. Drago éclata soudainement de rire, un rire pur et franc, un rire chaud et sincère, le coeur réjoui de la confiance de l'oiseau légendaire. Alors le roi des glaces et du contrôle se mit à murmurer à son compagnon à plumes, des mots simples des mots de gentilesse et de réconfort, lui qui avait découvert un être aussi seul que lui, quelqu'un capable de comprendre son coeur meurtrit par un père orgueilleux, un père qui l'avait presque détruit, un père qui voulait faire de son héritier une arme de destruction, un père qui l'avait presque assassiné par son tueur reptilien.

Le phénix rayonnait maintenant d'une chaude lueur jaune-orangée sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'infortune. Le bec terriblement effilé s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un nouveau chant, un chant de vie et d'espoir, une musique qui faisait bondir le coeur de Drago d'une joie intense, torturant sa bouche aristocratique en étirant ses lèvres douces par un immense sourire.

Un spectacle féérique s'ensuivit: l'or de l'oiseau se mêlant à l'argent de la chevelure de l'homme dans une danse joyeuse. L'être humain et le phénix entrmêlaient des arabesques compliquées, fêtant une joie intense et partagée dans ce ballet nocturne avec pour seul témoin l'oeil blafard de la nuit. Si les nymphes des bois s'étaient aventurées si près du parc, elles auraient été éblouies par la pureté de la représentation qui se déroulait dans la clairière.

Epuisé par cette démonstration, Drago s'assit à même le sol, indiférent à la saleté et à l'humidité qui risquaient d'abimer ses habits. L'oiseau se percha de nouveau sur l'épaule du jeune homme, frottant sa crète contre la joue tendre de son compagnon.

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui à vouloir me frotter contre lui?" se renfrogna l'animagus. Soit il devenait fou, soit son anima lui jouait des tours. Son instinct animal dirigerait-il certain de ses actes. Après tout, il avait déjà remarqué que le professeur MacGonagall manifestait son instinct de félin même sous sa forme humaine, donc son coeur de phénix pouvait probablement le faire faire des choses qu'il croit juste.

"Même si c'est avec Malefoy" soupira intérieurement le Gryffondor ébranlé.Il fallait qu'il se renseigne: la bibliothèque de Poudlard devait bien contenir quelque chose sur les créatures magiques, même si elles sont aussi rares que les phénix.

Il perçut soudain son coeur se serrer: Malefoy s'angoissait, les muscles sous ses serres s'agitaient, une lueur de tristesse voilant brusquement le regard azuréen.

- Je dois rentrer avant de me faire attrapper. Même un préfet en chef comme moi à un couvre-feu et je l'ai largement dépassé. Si je me fait pincé, nous ne sommes pas près de nous revoir, mon bel oiseau.

Drago regardait le phénix ses yeux intenses parcourant la silhouette de l'oiseau racé. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à appeler son sauveur "l'oiseau", non il lui fallait un nom, un nom rien que pour eux deux, pour avoir un lien rien qu'à eux.

- Je vais t'appeler GoldenSong, enfin si celà te convient, ajouta-t-il devant le regard perçant de l'oiseau, le bec affreusement effilé à portée de ses pupilles vulnérables.

Le phénix considéra le Serpentard et le nom dont il voulait l'affublé: dans le fond c'était une excellente idée, comme celà Malefoy avait peu de chance de suspecter son adversaire de collusion avec son ami à plumes, et puis le nom lui plaisait: il définissait la pureté et la chaleur de sa voix animale. Aussi il acquiessa au jeune homme qui lui servait de bon coeur de perchoir. Quant à sa crainte d'être découvert hors de l'enceinte du château à cet heure tardive, il y avait un remède facile, qu'il mit aussitôt en application. Serrant délicatement l'épaule du beau prince de ses serres aiguisées, il s'envola et disparut dans un nuage de fumée emportant son léger bagage directement audessus de son lit dans la Maison vert et argent. Puis l'animagus regagna son propre nid douillet, dans la tour des Gryffondor, remettant à plus tard les questions que son comportement avec le beau blond suscitait.

Les deux plus farouches adversaires de l'école s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par la douce flamme qui chantait encore dans leur coeur.


	5. Chapter 5: De la Nature du Phénix

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Remerciements:** Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre saura satisfaire vos attentes.

**Chapitre V:** De la Nature du Phénix

La nuit s'était terminée par des Songes calmes et sereins. Une douce chaleur émanait du centre de la poitrine du Gryffondor, se répandant dans tout son corps, y apportant un bonheur et une volupté qu'il ne pensait avoir jamais éprouvé. Une vive lumière arc-en-ciel pénétrait la chambre de la haute tour, moirant les murs de tâches colorées. La neige avait enfin étendu son blanc manteau sur l'école, déposant une tranquillité apaisante et l'espoir de jeux juvéniles capables de réunir même les adversaires les plus farouches.

Un grondement étouffé brisa ce fragile moment, un besoin vital se manifestait et exigeait son assouvissement immédiat: l'estomac de Harry répéta sa requête, il était grand temps de le remplir et de se débarrasser de cette faim dévorante qui tenaillait son corps. Sautant dans ses habits, le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se précipita vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. L'ambiance n'avait pas été si joyeuse depuis longtemps durant un repas, l'ensemble des élèves et professeurs était gagné par l'excitation des jeux d'hiver: les batailles de boules de neiges, féroces entre Maisons, les concours de sculpture, dont les plus belles créations étaient animées et préservées par les enchantements du Professeur Flitwick jusqu'au printemps, les cessions de patins à glace sur le lac gelé, où les Naïades des Glaces entrainaient les meilleurs patineurs dans de féériques ballets.

Mais l'occupation favorite du garçon-qui-a-survécu était la création d'un palais et d'un jardin des glaces. Malheureusement personne n'appréciait de se geler pour cette activité, même ses meilleurs amis ne donnaient un coup de main qu'après de longues supplications. Cette année, il avait prévu un projet capable d'époustoufler tout Poudlard, mais il lui faudrait de l'aide, une personne sensible, avec un bon goût très développé, une intuition aigüe et un sens artistique certain. Quelqu'un pouvant maîtriser les enchantements qu'il avait créés pour l'occasion: durant ses recherches pour devenir un Animagus, il avait développé ces sortilèges à titre d'entrainement. Leurs principes étaient simples : modeler une matière selon les désir du cœur, comme son corps devrait prendre l'apparence de son Anima.

Après réflexion, la liste des élèves capables de s'associer à lui pour cette entreprise, compte tenu des capacités magiques et humaines requises, était franchement courte: deux élèves de Serdaigle seulement ( beaucoup de cette maison auraient pu maîtriser les sorts, mais ils manquaient de fantaisie, obnubilés par leur logique), Hermione chez les Gryffondors – or elle avait déjà refusé son offre, toujours fâchée par ce que lui cachait Harry - , et en envisageant vraiment toutes les possibilités, il ne concevait que le Prince des Serpentards et son bras droit, le réservé Blaise Zabini, le seul susceptible de battre Hermione dans certains domaines scolaires.

Pourquoi ces deux-là? Et bien Mademoiselle Granger lui avait fait remarquer l'élégance de Zabini, son humour agréable (quand il ouvrait la bouche) et le fait qu'ils se battaient pour la première place dans plusieurs matières. Quant à Malefoy, la nuit précédente l'avait largement qualifié aux yeux du jeune Animagus. Il avait cru plus d'une fois danser avec un Veela dans une ode à la Nature et à la Joie. Oh oui, l'héritier des Malefoy avait les qualités, mais comment demander à son ennemi juré de participer à un tel projet; car dans le fond lui seul saurait apprécier le chef d'œuvre qu'il avait en tête. Pourquoi une telle confiance dans le blond ? Son Anima lui jouait-il encore un mauvais tour ? Il s'était promis de faire des recherches sur les phénix. Il était sans doute temps de s'y mettre.

Le dernier cours terminé, Harry fila à la bibliothèque, investissant le rayon consacré aux créatures magiques, cherchant un ouvrage sur les plus rares d'entre elles. Au bout d'une heure d'infructueuses recherches, il se résigna à consulter Mme Pince, la revêche bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

Excusez-moi, Mme Pince, pourriez-vous m'aider? Demanda-t-il.

Le regard glacé et les lèvres minces serrées lui firent face.

En quoi puis-je vous aider M. Potter? Articula la vieille femme du ton arctique, que personne, ni même les Malefoy père o fils, n'avait pu égaler.

Je cherche un livre, « Les Créatures Mythiques et Légendaires: une étude par delà la Magie ». C'est le seul à traiter sérieusement de phénix et je ne le trouve pas.

C'est normal, Jeune Homme, M. Malefoy l'a emprunté ce matin pour ce renseigner à sur ce sujet lui aussi.

« Merde, merde, merde et merde ! Par les c%$£#&es de Merlin » jura le brun. « Il ne faut pas qu'il garde ce livre. S'il y découvrait un moyen de me capturer ou de me manipuler? » se lamenta-t-il.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, s'introduire dans le dortoir des Serpentards durant le repas et récupérer le précieux ouvrage. Le Survivant profita du temps le séparant du dîner pour finir ses devoirs de Potion – trop facile -, d'Enchantement -les doigts dans le nez -, pour terminer par Métamorphose avancée – une matière que les Animagus comprenaient de l'intérieur, comme une seconde nature-. Il s'excusa auprès de ses camarades qui souhaitaient l'accompagner à la Grande Salle, prétextant une difficulté dans son essai de Métamorphose. Une fois seul, il rangea ses affaires, patienta encore 10 min pour laisser le temps aux retardataires de gagner la salle à manger, puis se transforma le jeune homme laissant la place à l'oiseau légendaire. Sitôt la dernière plume en place, il disparut dans un « pop » étouffé, pour réapparaitre au-dessus du lit de Drago dans le dortoir des sixièmes années Serpentards.

Il retint de justesse un cri de surprise: il n'était pas seul, sa blonde némésis s'était endormie, adossée à son oreiller, un ouvrage ancien fermement maintenu sur ses genoux. Le jeune phénix se posa au pied du lit, contemplant à loisir le jeune endormi, sa beauté magnifiée par le calme de son sommeil. S'ébrouant pour rompre le charme qu'exerçait le jeune sorcier sur ses sens animaux, Harry gagna le giron du blond, vu qu'il semblait soudé au livre, pour constater avec soulagement que Malefoy n'avait pas encore entamer sa lecture: le titre de la partie concernant le phénix flamboyait au-dessus d'une magnifique représentation du majestueux oiseau. S'installant confortablement dans le creux des jambes musclées, le jeune avien commença sa lecture, apprenant sur sa nature magique, tournant les pages de son bec fin.

_« **De la Nature du Phénix:**_

_Le phénix est un oiseau de feu supérieur. Contrairement à son supposé cousin, l'Oiseau de Feu, qui émet de pseudo-étincelles, il est parcouru de véritables flammes contrôlées par sa magie. À ce titre, le phénix est donc un authentique élémentaire de feu, capable de manier toutes les manifestations de cet élément, de l'étincelle au volcan. Il a en effet été prouvé que le ville de Pompéi a été rayé de la carte après avoir offensé l'une de ces créatures._

_Le phénix est le symbole de la Vie, de la Mort et de la Renaissance: il est à lui-seul la succession de ces événements. Mortellement blessé, grièvement malade, très vieux, il s'embrase aussitôt laissant dans ses cendres, un œuf dans lequel il a ressuscité. (consulter le paragraphe 27: « le cycle éternel de la vie et de la mort » pour les détails.)_

_Il ne fait pas que symboliser le Feu Vital, il en est l'incarnation comme le prouvent ses larmes, capables de guérir n'importe quel poison et de guérir des plaies autrement mortelles. D'après les premiers témoignages découverts sur cet oiseau mythique, originaires d'Asie, il serait l'essence même du feu qui anime les étoiles et les planètes, et à ce titre sa disparition signifierait la fin de toute chose. Mais cela sous-entendrait une créature unique, or nous avons déjà pu constater l'existence de plusieurs de ces oiseaux. Une rumeur invérifiable expliquerait ce phénomène. Le véritable Phénix, unique et éternel, aurait été menacé par une divinité jalouse, et pour éviter d'être anéanti en cas de défaite, il aurait caché des flammèches de sa puissance et de son Feu Personnel dans le cœur d'êtres purs. Dans le cas de l'être humain, la Flamme se caractérise par un pouvoir magique exceptionnel. L'Anima de ses magiciens est généralement un phénix, bien que toutes créatures de feu puissent être possibles (salamandre, dragon...). Ces Animagus phénix laisseraient à leur mort un nouveau phénix indépendant, capable de récupérer la puissance du Phénix Originel pour perpétuer l'univers tel que nous le connaissons._

_Cela expliquerait pourquoi les phénix ne forment jamais de couple et que leur nid est juste le sanctuaire de leur régénération et non un habitat._

_**Description:**_

_Le phénix ressemble à un paon ou à un oiseau de feu. Son plumage à dominance rouge-orangé n'a pas de couleur fixe définie: comme un brasier, la couleur des plumes varient selon l'humeur de l'oiseau, bien qu'on puisse discerner des motifs propres à chaque individu. Malgré son apparence gracile et fragile, le phénix est un véritable rapace: son bec et ses serres sont de redoutables armes. De plus, il possède une force insoupçonné au premier regard._

_**Pouvoirs et Capacités:**_

_Comme tout élémentaire de feu majeur, il manipule le feu et ses différentes formes, il peut le contrôler pour l'intensifier ou l'étouffer ou même le sculpter._

_Ses larmes sont un antipoison souverain. Elles peuvent refermer de terribles blessures et maintenir la vie dans un corps._

_Le chant du phénix est une arme différente: il agit sur l'esprit de ceux qui l'écoutent faisant partager les sentiments portés par le Chant à tout l'auditoire. Il s'agit d'une véritable manipulation émotionnelle et mentale, même si aucun phénix n'a jamais utilisé son chant pour nuire à ses spectateurs. Il agirait plutôt pour guérir l'âme des individus, mais cela reste une conjecture._

_L'aura empathique de la créature lui permet d'hypnotiser tous ceux qui la regardent, phénomène accru par le kaléidoscope de ses couleurs changeantes. Il s'agit d'une défense qui inhibe toute agressivité, empêchant les prédateurs de s'attaquer au phénix. Ce pouvoir fonctionne même sur des créatures aveugles, prouvant le caractère mentale et magique de __cette capacité. Seuls de puissantes créatures comme les dragons ou les basilics peuvent y résister, voir y être complètement immunisés._

_Les pouvoirs magiques innés lui permettent de se téléporter, ou d'invoquer n'importe quel sortilège dont ils ont connaissance, à la manière des sorts informulés des sorciers. C'est d'ailleurs cet aspect de leurs capacités qui tendrait à prouver l'origine animagus de ces oiseaux. Esprits libres du feu, ils ont une grande puissance défensive contre les pouvoirs de Magie Noire, il peuvent modifier leur aura pour en faire un bouclier impénétrable, notamment contre les Sortilèges Impardonnables._

_**Comportement social:**_

_Le phénix vit seul, dans des grand espaces désolés où l'homme ne vient guère qu'en passant. Il a rarement été observé la rencontre de deux ou plus de ces créatures. En tout cas, aucun couple n'a été rapporté. Ils ne font un nid, fortement protégé par des protections magiques quasi impénétrables, pour mourir et ressusciter en paix_

_Il arrive pourtant que certain d'entre eux se lie avec un humain. Ce lien, assez rare, semble nourrir le phénix d'une énergie mystique et vitale. Le lien... »_

Heeeyyyyy !!!

Le cri fit sursauter le Gryffondor absorbé par sa lecture et réveilla par la même occasion le Serpentard, manquant d'ailleurs l'un, d'embraser les habits de l'humain, l'autre, d'éjecter son fardeau à plumes. Une main nerveuse et tremblante vint caresser le corps frémissant de l'oiseau.

Goldensong, relâche tes serres s'il te plait ! J'espère avoir des enfants un jour! fut le seul murmure du blond. Zabini, pauvre imbécile, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas crier près de créatures sauvages. S'il m'avait blessé, je te jure par Morgane, que j'aurai fait de toi un eunuque, conclut Malefoy d'une voix calme et glaciale.

L'interpelé devint rouge de confusion et de honte, marmonnant des excuses jusqu'à ce que son préfet semble les accepter. Derrière le brun, Crabbe et Goyle bouchant l'embrasure de la porte, admiraient sans retenu, les yeux plus grands que des soucoupes, le tableau majestueux de leur chef adossé sur son lit, accueillant sur ses jambes l'une des plus rares créatures mythologiques, tout deux courroucés par l'exclamation inopportune de leur camarade Zabini. L'Animagus relâcha sa prise sur le corps de sa némésis, heureux de ne pas l'avoir blessé, ce n'aurait pas été digne de lui, de lui faire une telle blessure, surtout de façon aussi déshonorante.

Crabbe! Goyle! Ne pensez même pas à vous approcher de lui, il est ici de sa propre volonté! Et comme moi, c'est une créature sauvage! Je ne voudrais pas que vous finissiez à l'infirmerie, ricana Drago en voyant ses gardes du corps tenter de s'approcher, dans ce qui leur semblait un mouvement discret.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent sur leur lit respectif, regardant avec envie l'or et rouge que flattait leur chef inconsciemment. Sous les caresses, l'oiseau semblait rayonné, étendant son aura au blond qui prenait soin de lui. Ils semblaient à part ainsi l'un et l'autre, fait l'un pour l'autre.

Et depuis quand tu possède un phénix, Drago? Demanda Blaise jaloux.

Je NE possède PAS ce charmant oiseau, Zabini. C'est mon sauveur, le terrifiant tueur de serpent, répliqua calmement le blond, ayant senti son compagnon se raidir sous les paroles du brun. Il est ici parce qu'il m'apprécie, je crois. Je ne savais même pas qu'il viendrait ici.

À la surprise des derniers arrivés, leur Prince se fendit d'un véritable sourire sincère et affectueux, pour la créature légendaire. Les yeux mis clos, Harry se laissait cajoler par sa némésis, tout en écoutant avidement la conversation en cours.

C'est comme ça que tu es rentré la nuit dernière? En évitant Rusard qui planquait à l'entrée du dortoir?

J'ignorais que Rusard m'attendait. C'est heureux que Goldensong m'ait évité le chemin du retour.

Goldensong? Son chant est si beau pour qu'il est un tel nom? railla Zabini.

Oh oui, Blaise, il le mérite. Et ce nom lui plaît, sinon je ne l'utiliserais pas à portée de son bec aiguisé. Et à part ça quels sont les derniers ragots de l'école?

Humm, Nott a réussi à faire succombé le Serdaigle qu'il voulait, tu sais le septième année en cours de Double Potion.

Non? Je croyais que ce garçon sortait avec une Poufsouffle!

Sortait avec, Drago, sortait! Sinon le célèbre trio de Gryffondor est toujours fâché! Potter cherche quelqu'un pour son château habituel, ricana le brun. Il n'a encore demandé à personne dans les autres maisons, mais je doute qu'il demande chez nous. La petite Granger m'a confié que cette année, le Balafré a quelques enchantements de son cru pour cette année, un truc grandiose. J'avoue que je suis curieux, il est devenu très doué dans cette matière en deux ans. Et s'il me le proposait, bien que ça n'arrivera jamais, j'accepterai sans doute rien que pour découvrir ce qu'il projette, car Granger semblait vraiment impressionnée. Alors c'est pour moi une preuve suffisante.

Granger?

Ne soit pas idiot, Drago, elle est doué et pour qu'elle soit impressionnée par les sorts de Potter, ils doivent valoir le coup!

Peut-être mais on parle de Potter, là!

Tssssss Drago ! Je me dois de te rappeler que Moi je n'ai rien contre lui! De plus, comme je te l'ai déjà dit il a fait de sacré progrès en Potion, Enchantement et Métamorphose. Même notre directeur a été obligé d'accorder des points à Gryffondor devant ses capacités! La tête de Snape valait tout de même le coup: j'ai cru qu'il avait mangé sa réserve de citron et de foie de lézard!

C'est quand même pas une raison!

Si t'était moins borné, Drago, je suis sûr que tu trouverais en lui un partenaire parfait pour un projet artistique! Et puis, je me suis toujours demandé, quel genre de partenaire il préfère, parce que malgré tout son succès, il ne sort avec aucune fille. J'avoue que je le trouve plutôt séduisant, avec son style « je suis une bombe mais je m'en rends pas compte », un côté innocent que j'aimerai exploré, répartit Blaise un sourire rêveur. Oui, je me demande s'il est toujours innocent, ce serait vraiment un honneur et un délicieux plaisir que de lui faire goûter ce genre de chose, surtout si je suis le premier!

Blaise, t'es dégoûtant! Répugnant....

Oh Drago! T'es vraiment mal placé pour me faire la morale, toi qui passe des bras d'une fille, à celui d'un garçon le temps d'un battement de cil! Toi qui te fais un plaisir de séduire une fille, puis utilisant son écart tu te tape son mec, souvent dans la même soirée! Je reconnais que tu le fais en toute discrétion, mais ne joue pas avec moi ! Je ne suis pas un débile de Poufsouffle! ajouta le brun un regard perçant et venimeux fixant Malefoy.

Oh d'accord, je ne suis pas un saint, mais Saint Potter, tout de même!!

Tu ne peux nier qu'il est super sexy ! Heureusement que Granger et le rouquin sont toujours avec lui sinon la moitié des filles de Poudlard l'auraient violé à la première occasion, et une bonne partie des mec aussi d'ailleurs. Et je t'ai déjà observé, Drago, tu passes ton temps à le mater, je crois que tu le hais autant parce que tu es jaloux: il ne fais aucun effort et il exsude cette sensualité qui ne te rend pas indifférent!

Bon je veux bien reconnaître que M. Potter a un certain charme, mais je ne suis absolument pas jaloux de lui. Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas? Qu'aurait-il que je ne puisse avoir? répliqua le blond tranquillement.

Mais voyons mon cher c'est évident: le problème c'est que le Survivant ne te regarde jamais la langue pendante, ne veux rien de toi. Il se fiche que tu sois un Malefoy, il se contrefiche de ta fortune! Et ça tu ne l'encaisse pas d'être ignoré, alors tu le braque parce que quand il te hait, quand il t'insulte, il est tout à toi. Tu en as fait un tel art que toi seul peux l'énerver ainsi, mais avoue que tu préférerais qu'il s'intéresse à tes qualités cachées par ton ego démesuré.

Y'en a qui sont morts pour moins que ça, Blaise, sous-entendre que je n'énerve Potter que pour avoir son attention, c'est ridicule et outrageant.

D'accord, faisons un marché ou plutôt un pari : si le garçon-qui-a-survécu demande à l'un de nous, un Serpentard je veux dire, tu devras te proposé et construire son château de glace.

Ce n'est pas un pari, ça!

Attends, voici le pari: si tu réussis à travailler avec lui et à construire quelque chose d'époustouflant, je te promets que je serais ton serviteur pour une semaine entière et je ferais une déclaration dans la Grande Salle, te reconnaissant comme mon supérieur et maître, devant toutes les Maisons assemblées.

Et si je perds?

Tu devras boire du Veritasérum et répondre à TOUTES mes questions. Et tu dormira une nuit avec moi, ajouta Zabini une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Et en quoi ce pari prouvera tes dires?

Si vous êtes capables de vous entendre, cela signifiera que tu lui trouves quelque chose; sinon je me serai trompé. Donc même si je perds, ayant prouvé ma théorie je resterai gagnant !

Tu es ranchement vicieux, Zabini!

La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part Drago! Je suis juste un Serpentard! Tu acceptes ou tu te défiles comme un Poufsouffle ?

Marché conclu! cracha le blond, perturbé par les arguments de son camarade, mais ne pouvant refusé un défi, un Malefoy ne se défilait pas, jamais.

Quant au phénix oublié, lui était complètement perdu par toutes ces révélations, mais surtout par les émotions de son support qui lui donnait à penser que Zabini avait raison. Les bouffées d'excitation et de désir de sa némésis, il les ressentait, les craignait et quoi, les désirait? Non c'était idiot. Affolé, il s'envola et disparut délaissant le livre qui l'avait amené en ces lieux, où les vérités ne sont pas toujours bonne à entendre.


	6. Chapter 6: Le palais des Glaces

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Remerciements:** Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour vos encouragements. Je m'excuse pour le retard, un chti problème de moral, que mon conseiller en FanFic a su guérir. Merci mon P'tit Bouchon.

**Chapitre VI:** le Palais des Glaces

Harry avait mal dormi après s'être réfugié dans son lit, il avait encore assez d'honnêteté pour reconnaître qu'il avait fui du dortoir des Serpentards, les paroles de Zabini et les émotions de son Prince, l'ayant complètement perturbé. Il n'était pas choqué d'apprendre qu'Hermione discutait avec la tête des Serpentards: entre intelligences supérieures, ils ne pouvaient que se comprendre. Par contre, la révélation concernant l'attirance du brun et du blond à son encontre, l'avait chamboulé. Entre Maisons Rivales devant l'éternel, n'y avait-il pas une règle quelconque disant « tu ne désirera point ton ennemi! » ? Non que l'idée de coucher avec un autre homme puisse le déranger, Seamus Finnigan était gay et restait un très bon copain, mais il n'y avait jamais pensé, ni même eu envie d'un autre garçon pour le réchauffer dans son lit. Ce qui était carrément flippant, c'était l'idée d'avoir un Serpentard dans le lit. Et puis c'était quoi ce pari débile? Zabini avait grillé son gros cerveau.... non....c'était pire..... il devait avoir un plan digne du reptile symbolique de sa Maison ! Un plan sournois qui prévoyait une association malsaine entre un innocent garçon-qui-a-survécu et un Sang-Pur orgueilleux, et somme toute intéressé par le Survivant.

Tssssssssssss, ils allaient apprendre que le célèbre Sauveur du monde magique aurait pu être un gentil petit Serpentard. Mettant ses cellules grises au travail, dans une furieuse et intense manifestation de machiavélisme, Démon Potter commença à planifier une contre-attaque digne de ses adversaires. Il voyait bien une petite humiliation publique pour s'échauffer, un brin de frustration comme plat de résistance et finir par........hummmm par …..........hummm par......... oh une exposition intime et publique en dessert. Dieu que la journée s'annonçait fabuleuse !

Après les préparatifs nécessaires, Harry prit rapidement sa douche et se rendit au petit déjeuner pour pouvoir commencer la mise en place de la série d'événements qui le vengerait des complots perfides des vert et argent. Chocolat chaud, muffins, cakes et tartines disparurent si vite, engloutis sans autre forme de procès par un Gryffondor pressé, que même Ron en était confus. La dernière bouchée expédiée, l'attrappeur de l'équipe rouge et or demanda l'autorisation de construire son château de glace près du lac au directeur de l'école, qui lui accorda cet petite faveur, après tout le parc de Poudlard était si vaste que l'ensemble des domaines royaux auraient pu facilement tenir dans la moitié de celui-ci.

Harry remercia Dumbledore chaudement, puis sortit chercher l'emplacement idéal pour son projet hivernal. La plage non loin du coin des patineurs lui convenait parfaitement: il serait sûr d'avoir des visiteurs et un source de glace et de neige intarissable à portée de baguette. Il se mit aussitôt au travail, extrayant joyeusement plusieurs centaines de blocs de la glace la plus translucide, et récoltant plusieurs tonnes de la neige la plus cotonneuse et la plus blanche.

Il entreprit ensuite d'assemblée l'enceinte de son petit domaine: édifiant une véritable muraille de trois mètres de haut avec sa glace, il enchanta l'espace intérieur pour, comme la tente des Weasley à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, disposer d'un vase territoire aussi grand que Versailles. Puis gravant d'autres sortilèges sur l'intérieur de ses remparts, il rendit l'accès impénétrable, incartable, insurvolable, indestructible et pour faire bonne mesure, rajouta un sort de permanence et un sort d'ignifugation, des fois qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne veuille faire fondre sa construction. Avant d'attaquer son château, il se fit un plaisir d'enchanter quelques sculptures de catapulte pour défendre son œuvre, les curieux finiraient en bonshommes de neige avant de franchir ses défenses.

Il lui restait encore deux bonnes heures avant le déjeuner, qu'il mit à profit pour esquisser son jardin et établir les extérieurs de son palais. C'est un Harry joyeux qui gagna la Grande Salle pour se restaurer à midi, prêt à mettre en action la première partie de son plan. Il ne remarqua pas deux paires d'yeux inquisitrices, qui avait suivi tous ses mouvements dès la porte franchie, l'une aussi polaire que la glace de ses blocs, l'autre noir comme deux charbons.

Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini détaillaient chacun des gestes du Gryffondor, impatients de savoir si l'objet de leur pari allait se décider à chercher de l'aide dans leur Maison, et puis il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était plaisant de le mater sauvagement, sa démarche féline augurant d'une grande souplesse, son pas vif démontrant une grande énergie et l'ensemble suscitant un désir intense et inavouable, du moins en public. Leur proie s'était installée entre Londubat et Finnigan, manifestement toujours fâché avec ses acolytes habituels, et souriait allègrement à ses voisins, sourires que les deux Serpentards auraient préféré se voir adresser, éveillant une pointe de jalousie.

Depuis le début du repas, Drago voyait son rival jouer avec quelque chose dans ses mains, l'objet venant caresser le visage du Balafré, ou servant à gratter sa nuque. Mais que tripotait-il donc ainsi? L'attrappeur de Serpentard attaquait son dessert, une délicieuse part de Forêt Noire, quand une ombre masqua la lumière des hautes fenêtres: son souhait avait été exhaussé, le Survivant se tenait devant eux, dans le silence le plus absolu, chacun ayant retenu son souffle en voyant le Roi des Lions, affronter le Prince des Serpents. S'il ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche rapidement, la moitié des élèves et sans doute des professeurs, risquaient une mort douloureuse par suffocation.

Bonjour, Zabini, je viens te voir pour requérir ta science et ton talent pour mon projet annuel de château, enfin cette année se sera un véritable palais de glace, avec ses jardins de neige. Personne a l'école ne pourrait mettre en doute tes capacités et encore moins ton bon goût et ton sens de l'esthétisme. Tu est franchement le partenaire idéal, conclut le brun en décochant un large sourire à sa victime.

Des respirations saccadées s'entendirent tout autour d'eux, le besoin physique d'oxygène ayant prévalu pour la plupart des spectateurs du drame qui était en train de se jouer, personne ne voulant manquer se qui s'annonçait comme l'événement de la journée. Potter venait d'humilier Serdaigle et Poufsouffle en trois phrases, alléguant un manque d'intelligence et de qualités humaines chez eux. Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, trois parchemins scellés atterrirent devant un Blaise stupéfait.

Ces parchemins contiennent les formules nécessaires pour mon projet, celles qui semblent t'intéresser. Malheureusement, je ne peux me permettre de laisser mes découvertes traîner dans les mains de n'importe qui, aussi les sceaux qui les ferment sont enchantés pour lier la personne qui ouvrira le premier d'entre eux. Le lien est un contrat magique qui empêche la divulgation des sortilèges, oblige la personne à finir le château de glace, tout en donnant le meilleur de lui-même, donc si tu acceptes en ouvrant l'un des trois rouleaux, tu me sera lié jusqu'à l'accomplissement de mon projet, tu ne pourra en parler à personne, mais tu pourra utiliser les sorts des parchemins pour ton propre usage, ajouta le Gryffondor, agitant sous leurs yeux médusés, une plume rouge-orangé, avec laquelle il jouait depuis le début du repas.

Et pourquoi tu demandes à Blaise, Potter? S'enquit le blond, qui suivait du regard les moindres mouvements de la plume, qui était sans aucun doute possible, celle d'un phénix. Où diable le Balafré avait-il obtenu celle-ci?

Parce que Hermione m'a toujours parlé de ses qualités, et de ses résultats scolaires impressionnants. Mais j'avoue que une connaissance me conseillait de te prendre comme associé, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry pointant sa plume, de manière à faire loucher sa némésis. J'avais même envisagé de passer un contrat avec toi, ton « paiement » aurait été un petit mot de Fourchelangue que je t'aurais enseigné pour ouvrir ton héritage maternelle. Cependant, vu que tu ne t'associerais avec moi que pour avoir un Blaise Zabini à tes ordres ou dans ton lit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais un cadeau aussi précieux. Tu peux t'assoir sur ton pari, je ne jouerai jamais selon tes conditions! Oh Zabini, voici la clé pour entrer dans ma forteresse! Ajouta-t-il jetant rapidement un sort informulé sur la plume, la transformant un exquis pendentif de phénix, aux yeux de rubis.

L'animal semblait vivant, les couleurs chatoyantes aussi réalistes et mouvantes que sur une véritable créature. Murmurant une incantation compliquée, il anima l'objet, qui s'ébroua et commença à chanter, un chant de phénix pur s'éleva dans le silence toujours présent de la Grande Salle.

Voilà mes sorts, Malefoy, tant pis pour toi, tu ne les connaîtra pas. Oh encore une chose, Blaise, il s'appelle Minisong, prends soin de lui!

Sur ces derniers mots, il sortit avec panache sous les regards médusés et impressionnés de l'assistance.

« Phase un et deux du plan vengeance accomplies! »pensa l'animagus, retournant à son coin tranquille près du lac. Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher avant l'arrivée de Malefoy, car il ne doutait plus un instant que le Prince des Serpentards ne vienne le rejoindre. Après une telle démonstration, l'envie dévorait littéralement le visage du blondinet, une rougeur colorant ses pommettes aristocratiques.

OooOOOOOooo

Dans la salle commune du donjon se jouait une scène prévisible et prévue par le Golden Boy, Draco Malefoy tempêtait, rageait et invectivait ses compagnons de dortoir pour avoir laisser sortir l'histoire du pari de l'intimité de leur petit groupe.

Bande de Veracrasses, sans cervelle, comment avez-vous osé laisser cette histoire sortir d'ici? Je devrais vous transformer en serpillère pour Rusard pour ça! Et toi, Blaise si tu tripote encore ce mini-phénix ou si tu tente d'ouvrir un de ces parchemins, je t'avadakedavrise plus vite que le temps de dire Quidditch. Comme ça, Monsieur Harry Saint Potter ne me trouve pas capable de créer des merveilles comme lui! Il va voir ! _**Accio Parchemins scellés!**_

D'un geste rageur, il décacheta le premier d'entre eux, son sang se répandant sur le parchemin vierge, les mots apparaissant formé du sang du blond.

_« Félicitation, Malefoy,_

_Tu viens de te lié à moi par un contrat magique, par un serment inviolable. C'est un plaisir que de constater que je peux encore prédire tes actions. Minisong vient de t'être lié aussi, il sera ta clé pour entrer dans mon palais. Prends soin de lui, il est né d'une plume d'un ami à toi. L'accès ne s'ouvrira qu'à partir de ce soir 20h00._

_Potter_

_Ps: Les sortilèges que tu devras maîtriser d'ici là son transcrits dans les deux autres rouleaux. Toi seul pourra les lire car comme ce message, seul ton sang pourra en révéler le contenu. »_

Draco devint si blême que sa peau normalement pâle, était maintenant aussi translucide que de la glace. Le Balafré l'avait manipulé en beauté, et lui il avait sauté dans le piège tendu à pieds joints, et le pire était qu'à cause du serment inviolable, il devrait terminer cette affaire selon les conditions de sa némésis. Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle? Il faut dire que le pendentif vivant était un chef d'œuvre artistique et magique, et il l'avait désiré tellement que son cerveau s'était fixé sur une pensée unique: il me revient, il est à moi. Oui, Potter l'avait amené précisément où il le souhaitait, d'une manière digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Les camarades du blond s'étaient tenus à l'écart, pour éviter une nouvelle explosion de rage de leur chef. Ils écoutaient le chant de victoire du bijou rouge et or, inconscient de sa signification: ils n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps parfait de l'héritier Malefoy qui brillait encore faiblement de la lueur du sort du Serment Inviolable. Ils craignaient que cela leur retombe encore dessus, un Malefoy n'étant jamais coupable, ils devraient payer ses erreurs.

Un seul Serpentard riait à gorge déployée: Blaise Zabini n'en pouvait plus, le plan du Gryffondor lui apparaissait maintenant clairement, ils avaient tous été prévenus des conséquences de l'ouverture des sceaux, il venait juste de se rendre compte comment l'attrappeur rouge et or s'était servi de lui pour appâter sa victime. Brillant, c'était tout simplement brillant, serpentardesque, et ils avaient tous marché dedans. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au petit Potty, d'être le faire valoir de son piège, après tout il avait tenter quelque chose de semblable avec son pari.

Blaise!

Un ton polaire se répandait maintenant dans la pièce, stoppant net le fou rire de l'interpelé: il y avait des limites à tout et plus particulièrement à la patience de son Prince, déjà de fort mauvaise humeur de s'être fait berné comme un Poufsouffle, et par le Golden Boy en sus.

Une aura de meurtre exsudait maintenant de toutes les attitudes, de tous les pores de sa peau parfaite, les yeux couleur « tornade de fin du monde ». Tout le monde venait de se souvenir d'un truc à faire ou d'un coup de main à donner à un camarade de Maison, laissant le bras droit s'occuper de son chef bien-aimé.

Ça suffit maintenant Draco! Premièrement, si comme Potter, on avait pris un pari sur toi, tu te serais vengé aussi, deuxièmement il l'a fait avec toute la subtilité d'un Serpentard, ça doit être une caractéristique Fourchelangue! Et Tertio, notre pari est toujours valide puisque tu as accepté de travailler avec lui. Tu as vu la perfection de Minisong? J'ai vu dans les yeux de toutes la Grande Salle, professeurs inclus, l'envie que suscitait ce bijou, et finalement il t'appartient. De plus, je donnerai cher pour connaître ses sortilèges, maintenant que je les ai vu à l'œuvre! Tu ferais mieux de les travailler avant d'en avoir besoin: le Serment Inviolable pourrait s'avérer douloureux si tu dois y faillir. Et tu as accepté les conséquence en l'ouvrant à ma place. Je te laisse ruminer ça tout seul, tu as serré toi même le nœud pour te pendre.

Zabini avait bien entendu raison, même si ça le soulageait de s'en prendre aux autres, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il profiterait du diner pour observer en toute tranquillité ce que sa némésis avait concocté au bord du lac, sans témoin, le brun serait probablement installer pour manger.

À 20h00 précise, il était devant la grille de glace, imitant l'entrée du véritable palais, tout en circonvolution et en entrelacs, une parfaite copie translucide d'un rideau de plantes. Potter avait même réussi à donner une teinte verte aux feuilles sculptées. Si l'intérieur était aussi exquis que la porte, il allait peut-être apprécier la situation. Minisong se détacha de son collier et vint chanter au-dessus de la grille, provocant l'ouverture de l'obstacle et lui dégageant le chemin: en effet, son « partenaire » avait prévu des sentinelles de glace, de l'autre côté, deux chevalier en armure, parfaitement équipés pour repousser toute invasion.

À peine eut-il franchi le seuil, que la barrière reprenait sa place l'isolant de l'école. Il fut émerveillé de l'espace intérieur qui commençait à être aménagé, et surtout par son étendue. Le Balafré faisait les choses en grand cette année. Il fut vite arrêté par un message lumineux qui se matérialisa devant lui:

_« Bienvenue, mon cher associé,_

_Je suppose que tu préférera faire le tour sans moi, aussi je te laisse ce message, que la présence du pendentif déclenchera. Le palais est au centre de l'enceinte, entouré par quatre jardins ayant pour thème les saisons, ceux qui sont de part et d'autre du sentier où tu te trouves, représentent l'Eté et l'Automne. Toutes les statues et l'extérieur du palais sont déjà fixés et ne peuvent plus être modifiés, donc fait toi une raison. Je sais que tu es un excellent botaniste et je crois que te laisser constituer les parterres de fleurs et leur organisation, me semble le plus judicieux. Bien évidement si tu préfères t'occuper de l'intérieur du palais, ou que l'on travaille ensemble sur la globalité du projet, fait le moi savoir._

_Bonne visite et à bientôt,_

_ton associé, HP »_

Décidément le Gryffondor avait vraiment réussi à prédire tous ses actes -Merlin, ce que c'était énervant!-, en tout cas il avait bien fait de ne pas se montrer ce soir, sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée. Cependant cinq petits mots l'inquétaient: pourquoi devait-il se faire une raison? Qu'est-ce que son ennemi de toujours avait encore manigancé? Le seul moyen était d'aller voir directement la surprise, sans doute désagréable, du Gryffondor.

Draco entra dans l'arche de roses neigeuses, délicatement ciselés dans la glace pour les tiges et les feuilles, et dans la poudreuse pour les pétales, une lumière intérieure illuminant l'ensemble, lui donnant les teintes appropriées sans pour autant masquer la nature de la matière qui les constituait. Potter s'était vraiment surpassé: c'était tout bonnement féérique!

Il avait d'ailleurs prévu les parterres en neige entourés d'une barrière « de branches » entrelacées, ainsi que que des piédestaux pour une future statuaire. Le Serpentard parcourut rapidement le labyrinthe du jardin pour atteindre le centre et découvrir la scène de l'Eté déjà réalisée par le Gryffondor.

Sur une butte semblable à un un champ, se tenaient deux personnages. Le premier allongé semblait être endormi ou mort,son corps parfait était dénudé mis à part un drap ou plutôt une toge, qui recouvrait son intimité. Il s'agissait d' un homme magnifique, musclé par une pratique sportive intensive. La seconde créature était manifestement une allégorie d'un ange aussi peu vêtu que l'être sur lequel il était penché. Il prenait appui sur une épée époustouflante, tant par son design qu par les flammes qui l'entouraient.

À son approche, la scène s'anima: l'ange déploya ses ailes, lâchant son arme, il prit l'autre personne dans ses bras puissants – le blond pouvait voir les muscles jouer sous l'effort-, il l'embrassa ramenant le mort à la vie. Drago se détourna vivement: la scène devenait de plus en plus intense, l'expression « le repos du guerrier » prenant un nouveau sens sous ses yeux adiratifs. Pourtant les murmures des deux statues lui parvenaient par leur voix rauques de désir à peine contenu.

Oh, Drago, mon ange, emmène moi aux septième ciel!

Le Prince des Serpentards fit volte face pour constater que les traits fins et aristocratique de l'ange étaient les siens! Et son compagnon avait le visage de Blaise Zabini! Ce diable de Potter avait osé! Il voulait l'humilier en plus, quoique.... en regardant une deuxième, puis une troisième fois la scène attentivement, il ne trouva rien de ridicule dans les actes ou les paroles, si ce n'était une forte intimité. Les corps étaient divinement proportionnés, les gestes tendres, émouvant, et fichtrement excitant. Finalement, il pourrait même y voir un hommage, il était l'ange, celui qui dominait cette scène d'amour champêtre. Le Gryffondor l'avait rendu parfaitement viril, lumineux, transfiguré par les émotions exprimées.

Du bien beau travail, finalement! Je crois que je ne tuerai pas tout de suite, murmura enfin le vert et argent. Faisant demi tour, il continua sa visite intéressé malgré lui, par la surprise que lui réservait les autres scènes des saisons.

Le printemps voyait un Blaise-Faune entrainant de jeunes éphèbes dans une sarabande délurée dans un petit coin de forêt s'éveillant au son de la flûte de Pan, dont jouait le jeune satyre, au sexe turgescent et obscène, parfaitement dessiné et surdimensionné entre ses pattes de bouc.

L'automne était incarnée par une Hermione Granger, en robe moyenâgeuse, qui endormait les plantes sur son passage, accompagnée par une fouine au pelage roux dans la balade vespérale. Sans doute une petite vengeance contre ses deux meilleurs amis, supposa le Serpentard.

L'hiver était un combat de mages qui finissait par la mort des deux protagonistes, c'était une œuvre terriblement sombre qui effraya Draco Malefoy, la puissance dévastatrice du combat oblitérait littéralement le fabuleux décor ne laissant que ruines et cadavres à la fin. Où le Survivant avait-il pu trouver un thème si funèbre? Il n'osa pas regardé une seconde fois l'impressionnante et dérangeante bataille. Quelque soit la source de l'inspiration du brun, il ne voulait pas la connaître!

Fuyant l'atrocité de cet hiver sans nom, le Sang-Pur gagna rapidement le palais qu'il avait évité jusque là, espérant y trouver un refuge pour se remettre de cette scène bouleversante. Le palais ressemblait à une myriade de cristaux dressés et sculptés. Il était fait d'une série de tour élancées réunies par des ponts suspendus, de passerelles vertigineuses, et des flèches impressionnantes. Il était un joyau de glace fantasmagorique, que la pureté du cœur du Gryffondor avait révélé. L'intérieur, comme l'extérieur, était finement décoré, gravure, sculptures, moulures, lustres impressionnants, tapis moelleux seul le mobilier semblait manqué, tout du moins dans les quelques pièces qu'il avait visité au rez de chaussée. Découvrant une pièce complètement finie, il s'approcha du feu magique qui réchauffait agréablement ce petit salon. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait toujours montré un désintérêt flagrant pour sa garde-robe et il montrait ici son goût pour les belles choses, finalement les horreurs qu'il portaient tous les jours avaient peut-être un but bien défini. En y réfléchissant, il avait toujours détesté sa célébrité et c'était sans doute sa façon de tenter de passer inaperçu, ce qui était somme toute carrément idiot: même les guenilles qu'il portait généralement mettait en valeur son corps athlétique, et toutes la population féminine de Poudlard l'avait bien remarqué, ainsi que la partie masculine, intéressée par des corps à corps torride avec le célèbre brun.

Et Draco était l'un de ceux-là finalement, mais contrairement aux autres qui bavaient sur le joli brun, lui était dans l'avantageuse position d'avoir l'occasion de le séduire, il avait tout un palais et quatre magnifiques jardins pour le faire tomber dans ses filets. Hum! sa revanche serait beaucoup plus douce que celle du Gryffondor, et beaucoup plus excitante aussi! Il allait finalement choisir de travailler étroitement avec sa némésis, très étroitement!


	7. Chapter 7: La morsure du Serpent

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Note:** je viens de constater que mes dialogues ne ressortaient pas à cause de la mise en forme automatique. Je vais rectifier le tir pour plus de lisibilité.

**Remerciements:** Merci à mes fidèles reviewers, particulièrement à Hebichu et Sahada, qui m'aident à conserver mon imagination folle sur le droit chemin de l'histoire. Merci à tous les lecteurs, qui suivent cette fic et qui m'encouragent. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas toucher autant de personnes, alors encore merci à tous.

**Chapitre VII:** La morsure du Serpent

Cela faisait près de deux heures que le préfet des Serpentards tournait en rond, passant de la contemplation extatique de souvenirs intérieurs et la rage du marasme dans lequel il était piégé. Son bras droit, le fier italien, n'osait plus tenter de le raisonner: Draco l'avait tellement fustigé l'heure précédente, qu'il craignait un reproche plus vivant, comme un Doloris voire un Avada Kedavra, s'il la ramenait encore une fois. Malefoy lui avait bien fait sentir combien il était responsable du problème actuel: ses insinuations, son défi, voilà le début de ses ennuis. Et Zabini n'avait pu qu'accepter de l'aider à réparer, après tout ce n'était qu'une juste compensation selon les critères Serpentards en vigueur. Puis il avait écouté son ami décrire les merveilles qu'il avait contemplées, de nouveau transporté par la puissance de l'œuvre qu'il s'essayait à décrire.

Avant de maudire Potter de l'avoir enchaîner par le Serment Inviolable! Le maudire encore et encore, louant la maestria du piège du Gryffondor ! Qu'est-ce que Potter fichait chez les rouge et or avec de tels dons de manipulation et de duplicité? Les ruminations du Prince devenaient de plus en plus inintelligibles, tant ses pensées étaient éloignées de son discours affiché.

La lumière se fit soudain dans l'esprit excessivement ralenti du lieutenant vert et argent, par la menace implicite d'un brusque décès: le masque malfoyen avait été complètement anéanti et son ami souffrait d'une poussée incontrôlée de jalousie. Jalousie pour les splendeurs contemplées -fichtre, ce qu'il aurait voulu être l'associé du Survivant dans ce projet-, et jalousie du machiavélisme usité contre celui qui était censé être le maître de cette discipline dans leur génération.

Un brusque éclat de rire, soutenu par une voix chaude et grave, stoppa net les vitupérations de Draco Malfoy: Blaise Zabini ne pouvait plus contenir une hilarité grandissante, si bien qu'il tomba de son fauteuil, soutenant malgré la chute la continuité de amusement. Un regain de contrariété secoua le blond, qui foudroya de son regard orageux, le brun qu'il était le seul à considérer comme un ami.

-Désolé, mon frère, articula péniblement la cible des yeux acier, les spasmes du rire secouant encore son être. Je viens de comprendre le pourquoi de toute cette sortie grandiloquente! Tu es jaloux, jaloux à en mourir! Tu lui en veux trop pour ce qui t'aurais fait sourire si cela venait d'un membre de notre famille! Tu ne supporte pas de l'admirer et de l'envier!

Un gargouillement s'échappa de sa gorge quand la baguette de son chef se pointa narquoise sur son coeur, promesse de souffrances indicibles, porteuse de mort: seul un imbécile n'aurait pas gagner soudainement en circonspection avec un tel argument en face de lui.

-Encore un mot dans cette même veine, et je te promets que tu pourra concurrencer Farinelli dans un concours de chant! Je t'offre généreusement, dans ma mansuétude, deux minutes pour me convaincre d'épargner ta virilité, afin que tu ne finisses pas en gardien de harem ou solo soprano dans le cœur du Vatican!

Déglutissant difficilement, Zabini fit travailler en surmultiplié ses chères cellules grises, qui l'avaient toujours soutenu dans pratiquement n'importe quelle circonstance, élaborant une sortie à l'impasse où il s'était laissé enfermé accidentellement.

« Ci-gît Blaise Zabini, dommage collatéral de l'affrontement Potter/Malefoy, paix à son âme, qui a ri une fois de trop! » sourit intérieurement la future victime.

-Bon si j'ai suivi correctement tes commentaires: tu souhaites dans un premier temps te vengé pour rester au score dans ta guerre avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu, puis finir ce projet qui a réussi contre toute attente à t'intéresser et à te motiver, même au prix de côtoyer de près le Sex-Symbole brun.

-Blaise!

-Ah non! Tu ne vas pas revenir sur le fait qu'il possède un corps de rêve, ni que 90% de la population de Poudlard ne rêve que de le mettre dans son lit! Je continue: et surtout tu n'encaisses pas le Serment Inviolable, invoqué sans ton consentement, du moins pas un consentement direct, car le sort n'aurait pas marché sans ton accord, continua la tête pensante des Serpentards. Ohhh je crois que je tiens une solution intéressante!

-Il faut que j'arrache ton idée mot par mot, ou tu souhaites m'en faire part! S'impatienta son vis-à-vis, agitant négligemment sa baguette vers l'intimité de l'italien, qui trouva judicieux de passer les circonvolutions compliquées qu'il aurait normalement utilisées pour exposer son plan.

-Potter te tient à cause du serment, mais la réciproque est vrai! Au delà son engagement édicté via le sortilège, il n'aurait jamais dû t'y plier sans un consentement direct et complètement formulé. Crois-tu que notre estimé directeur de Maison, laisserai l'un de nous lié par une parole non donnée? Après tout l'avertissement de Potter était que celui qui ouvrirait les parchemins serait lié à eux et non à lui! C'est l'unique faille sur laquelle on peut travailler! Cependant, l'utilisation de tel moyen pourrait être considérer comme aussi répréhensible qu'un sort de contrôle comme l'Imperium, et donc la victime peut en demander une compensation égale! Exposa-t-il rapidement devant l'impatience grandissante de son chef adoré.

-Et alors? Demanda le blond, qui tentai de suivre les paroles et surtout d'assimiler leur sens, car les pensées de son camarades semblaient fuser trop vite pour qu'il les appréhendent, obnubilé par le sentiment d'humiliation d'avoir été si prévisible et celui plus déchirant encore, d'avoir envie de travailler en étroite collaboration avec SON Gryffondor – depuis quand Potter était-il sa propriété? Depuis toujours, répondrait son orgueil, il est Son ennemi, Sa némésis, lui seul peut le mettre en rogne, lui seul pouvait l'insulter, l'humilier avec effet. Le Balafré lui appartenait, point! - .

-Oh tu pourrais juste utiliser un bon vieux chantage pour lui faire valoir tes droits sur lui: quelque chose d'égal à ce qu'il exige de toi dans le Serment Inviolable, qu'il t'accompagne dans des projets, des trucs du style, conclut Blaise un haussement d'épaule appuyant son désintérêt pour la forme des exigences de Draco. Soit il le fait, soit tu dénonce son « crime » - avoir forcé ta volonté dans le but de t'utiliser -, dans le fond, l'éthique des sorciers condamnent de tels actes, non ?

-Oh je vois: soit il fait mes quatre volontés, soit je porte plainte pour utilisation abusive de magie sur ma personne et viol de mon autodétermination par un sort de contrainte, sourit le Prince des Serpentards, détournant sa baguette de son lieutenant. Brillant mon cher, brillant !

OoooOOOoooO

L'attrappeur des vert et argent sourit, seul dans son dortoir, il venait de prendre sa revanche sur Blaise qui l'avait embringué dans cette histoire par ses propos subtils et insultants, jouant sur sa fierté. La grande scène du « Seigneur outragé » était un succès, en plus d'avoir remis son ami à sa place, elle lui avait permis de bénéficier gratuitement de l'aide du brillant cerveau de son camarade, lui offrant les moyens d'accomplir ses propres projets sur Son Balafré. Certes ils n'étaient pas lié par les liens du mariage, mais par une adversité sans faille et un serment magique aussi puissant.

Il était temps de mettre en place la contre-attaque: un plan en plusieurs étapes, le tout masqué par un joyeux chantage et une vengeance visible, dissimulant ses objectifs cachés, un jeu de poupées russes, un plan dans un plan dans un plan! Même si les premières couches seraient vite exposées, les plus profondes devraient rester inaccessibles, tout au moins jusqu'à l'accomplissement final.

OoooOOOoooO

Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde, Héros à plein temps, prenait son petit déjeuner le sourire aux lèvres: il avait senti les émotions perturbées puis amusées et ravies de sa némésis par le nouveau lien qu'il partageait avec lui. Il savait la coopération du Serpentard acquise, mais il s'inquiétait de la brusque jubilation en fin de soirée, à son avis cela sentait la mise en place d'une manœuvre « Malfoy », une histoire tordue à souhait comme seul son adversaire de toujours pourrait le gratifier. Et il souriait bêtement, car lui-seul pouvait faire sortir le meilleur et le pire de Malefoy, tout comme seul le Prince Sang-Pur pouvait provoquer ces mêmes réactions chez lui: il se devait d'admettre qu'il s'était lié plus étroitement avec le blond qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître, jusqu'ici, et encore sans trop s'y attarder!

C'était ses réflexions où il savait occuper une place importante dans la vie de son ennemi, qui étiraient ses lèvres sensuelles en un doux sourire, faisant immédiatement frissonner cinquante pourcents de la Grande Salle, dans chaque esprit, du plus pudique au plus salace, retentissait cette supplique: « Ô Dieux, faites que je puisse un jour être la cause de ce sourire, si doux. Qu'un jour je puisse embrasser ces doux fruits au goût incomparable! ».

Inconscient des tourments provoquer par ses gestes innocents, le Gryffondor fut surpris par l'arrivée du courrier et surtout la présence blanche d'Hedwige, reconnaissable parmi les milliers d'autres oiseaux postaux. Elle portait une lettre émeraude entâchée d'une écriture argent, facilement identifiable: les volutes, la grâce et l'élégance naturelle qui la caractérisaient, signaient plus qu'aucun nom l'expéditeur de la missive. Le ton du message était poli, sans menace, complètement affable et dans le fond tellement innocent qu'il en était effrayant.

« Cher Potter,

j'ai visité ton œuvre hier soir, tu sembles me connaître mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Ton message flamboyant me demandait comment je souhaitais travailler avec toi à ce charmant projet. Je te propose d'en discuter à la salle du trône dans le Palais de Givre, nous pourrons y être au calme, et sans témoin.

Ton associé, DM.

Ps: Merci pour la statue de l'archange, je suis ravi que tu me reconnaisses enfin à ma juste valeur. »

Un sourire ironique se peignit sur les traits bronzés du Survivant: il devrait lui dire que cette scène représente la Chute, et que l'ange devient démon par la volonté divine, un être sauvage et de pulsions . Il releva ses yeux forêts pour rencontrer immédiatement le regard azur, et avide, de son adversaire favori. D'un geste affirmatif, il confirma le rendez-vous au visible soulagement du vert et argent. Ce dimanche s'annonçait passionnant finalement !

Sitôt son estomac rempli, il retourna à son dortoir chercher les plans de son projet: il serait plus simple de discuter avec ses croquis, surtout que le Serpentard allait probablement chicaner sur tous les points, pour imprimer sa marque, avant de se diriger vers le lieu de la rencontre. Oui une rencontre, comme un match de Quidditch, où chacun tenterait de surpasser l'autre, un concours acharné qu'il escomptait remporter.

Il franchit rapidement les grilles, traversa prestement les allées et pénétra l'incroyable édifice, pour rejoindre en son cœur, la salle du trône. Dès les portes massives et finement ouvragées franchies, Harry put constater que son associé avait déjà sacrément travaillé: la salle vide ne l'était plus du tout. Un immense tapis aux motifs fabuleux entrainait le visiteur du seuil de la riche pièce jusqu'à l'estrade supportant les trônes , délicatement sculptés, en passant à travers une haie de chevaliers agenouillés. De grandioses tentures faisaient concurrence au tableaux de maître, parfaitement reproduit. Lustres de cristal, candélabres, torchères illuminaient l'ensemble d'une féérie lumineuse et colorée. Un orchestre de musicien de glace jouaient une divine symphonie sur leur instrument de neige. Des couples de danseurs en habits Grande Epoque – ce que ce diable de Malefoy pouvait avoir un goût sûr en matière de vêtements!- évoluaient gracieusement au son de la mélodie, sur les côtés de la salle, par delà les colonnades.

Le Serpentard trônait littéralement, attendant patiemment que son rendez-vous s'approche de l'estrade, aussi le garçon-qui-a-survécu reprenant contenance devant les splendeurs créées par sa némésis, s'avança sur le tapis moelleux, remontant la haie d'honneur des chevaliers. Ces statues qui semblaient si identiques au premier regard, s'avérèrent toutes différentes. Certes elles arboraient toute sans exception le visage de Harry Potter, mais chacune affichait une expression unique, un instant d'émotion du Gryffondor: joie, tristesse, peur, courage, envie, répulsion.... Et chaque émotion faisait face à son contraire, chaque paire formant une arcade pour le visiteur. Draco prouvait ainsi combien lui aussi connaissait son adversaire, tant dans ses attitudes corporels que ses sentiments. Le rouge et or comprit soudain la double insulte de son vis-à-vis: il se moquait de sa propension à vouloir secourir tous et tout le monde -comme un preux chevalier, aurait ajouter le Serpentard-, puis il surenchérissait en rabaissant le brun au rôle de serviteur tandis que lui occupait le trône. Heureusement qu'il avait enchanté l'un des deux royaux sièges pour son propre usage, de telle sorte que lui seul puisse s'y assoir , et que personne ne puisse le modifier avec un sort quelconque. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être collé à son trône jusqu'au dégel parce qu'un petit malin l'aurait maudit avec un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle.

Quand il atteignit la première marche , défiant toujours Draco Malfoy, ce dernier le sourire éclairant ses traits aristocratiques – Dieu qu'il était à sa place sur un trône – condescendit à le rejoindre à mi-chemin des marches, un sourcil relevé, quémandant une remarque, n'importe laquelle.

_ Alors Malefoy, qu'as-tu décidé pour le projet? Demanda le plus neutrement possible le brun.

_ Nous allons travailler ensemble, étroitement, sur l'ensemble, cette salle n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que je peux faire, répondit aimablement le blond, son sourire toujours en place, narguant son camarade.

Harry était plutôt mal à l'aise devant ce Draco affable et extrêmement séducteur.

_ Mais! Enchaina celui-ci, j'ai aussi quelques exigences!

Sa némésis arqua un sourcil, restant silencieux, attendant la suite des événements.

_ Vois-tu, Potter, tu te doute que je ne peux tolérer la liberté que tu as prises en me jetant un Serment Inviolable. Je ne t'y ai pas autorisé et cela va à l'encontre de mon autodétermination. C'est selon l'éthique un viol mental, ce que tu as fait, et sur un Malefoy ça pourrait finir à Azkaban! Mais je suis d'humeur à te laisser te faire pardonner.

_ Tu veux dire que tu me veux dans ton lit, Malfoy, répliqua glacé le Gryffondor.

_ Ah oui ça aussi! Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai en tête! Contra le Serpentard. Oeil pour oeil, et dent pour dent, Potter. Je veux une compensation égale au préjudice que tu m'as fait subir. Vu que je ne peux rien tenter contre toi à cause du sort, j'exige la même chose pour toi.

_ Où veux-tu en venir?

_ Un vrai petit Gryffy, toujours droit au but

_ Abrège, Malfoy!

_ Nous allons devoir passer pas mal de temps ensemble pour ton projet, et je refuse d'être humilier par ta présence à mes côtés! Donc nous allons , pardon, JE vais te rhabiller: il n'est pas question que tu te trimballe dans mon entourage habillé comme le dernier des miséreux.

Un soupir de soulagement intérieur parcourut le corps du Survivant, si ce n'était que ça!

_ Ce sera tout? S'enquit-il prudemment.

_ Oh que non, Harry! Susurra son adversaire à son oreille, je te veux à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit terminée: en classe ou aux repas, tu seras avec moi comme si tu étais mon petit ami.

_ JAMAIS !!

La musique cessa, les danseurs s'arrêtèrent et les courtisanes chuchotait derrière leur éventail, commentant la dispute de leurs seigneurs. Les murmures réprobateurs parcouraient l'assemblée de spectateurs. Les chevaliers se regardaient en chien de faïence, prêts à en découdre et à protéger leur roi, comme autant de pièces d'échec.

Draco saisit rapidement le Balafré et l'entraina dans une danse, lui murmurant à l'oreille:

_ Continuons dans une danse, sinon le mélange de nos magies risque de provoquer chez nos « sujets », des réactions plutôt déplaisantes.

En effet, chacun semblait au bord de l'agression ouverte sur le « royal » personnage qui osait s'opposer à leur seigneur respectif. Les paroles du blond n'était que du bon sens en cette occasion. Aussi le garçon-qui-a-survécu rentra dans le jeu de son partenaire, craignant que le vert et argent n'ait pris la même précaution que lui: faire en sorte d'être défendu en ce lieu par leurs diverses créations.

Dans les bras légèrement tremblant du Golden Boy, Malefoy frissonnait un peu, retenant un tremblement convulsif. D'abord, il se sentait divinement bien contre sa némésis et il ne pouvait rester indifférent à la douce chaleur contre son corps – Zabini avait raison, le corps de Potter était chaud et accueillant comme dans ses rêves les plus fous -; et ensuite, parce qu'il venait, à l'inquiétude de son vis-à-vis, de comprendre combien il avait vu juste: les soldats et la court les auraient réduits en morceaux, en tous petits morceaux, si leur prise de bec avait perduré.

Harry éclata de rire brusquement, à la stupeur et au ravissement du Serpentard.

_ Pourrai-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Pott.... Potter? Acheva le blond, pestant intérieurement que le Serment l'empêche même d'utiliser ses mots mesquins et ses surnoms préférés pour son adversaire.

_ Rien! Absolument rien! Enchaina l'interpelé, rougissant furieusement.

Il était parfaitement adorable et sexy comme ça, et Draco sentit un bouffée de désir, vite contrôlée (il ne fallait pas tout gâcher pour un coup de sang, il avait tellement plus à gagner).

_ Ton sort m'empêche d'être moi-même Potter ! Énonça le Sang-Pur, ce n'est que justice que tu ne puisses être toi même. Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier ou de coucher avec moi pour réparation, juste que tu restes dans mon entourage, tu ne pourras pas être ainsi comme d'habitude.

Et en le regardant franchement dans les yeux:

_ Et oui, Potter, vu que tu sais que je prendrai plaisir à ta présence à mes côtés, ce sera vraiment une punition pour toi. Je vais te laisser ce soir tranquille, que tu digères tout ça, tu recevras demain ta nouvelle garde robe, je t'attendrai au petit déjeuner à ma table entre Pansy et moi. Oh! Et après les cours je te ferai une vrai coupe de cheveux! Je tiens à ce que mon faux petit ami soit sexy, pour rendre tout Poudlard jaloux!

Et avec un baiser tendre sur les lèvres du Survivant, si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards, quitta majestueusement son associé, complètement soufflé par tant d'audace, sous les regards envieux des courtisans de glace et de neige.

C'est un Sang-Pur, jubilant qui regagnait sa salle commune, quand son pendentif se mit à vibrer doucement, avant de laisser un chant joyeux, un chant de bienvenue, se manifester. Encore surpris par cette réaction, le blond ne réagit pas quand deux puissantes serres s'enfoncèrent doucement dans son épaule droite et qu'un bec effilé fourrageait dans ses cheveux soyeux.

_ Bonsoir, Goldensong! Murmura Draco, la voix rauque d'émotion: le phénix provoquait toujours ce genre cette réaction en contact avec lui, un immense bien-être, une joie profonde, et un sentiment de protection. Je t'ai manqué?

L'oiseau flamboyant se contenta de lisser son magnifique plumage, faisant rire son perchoir vivant, un rire chaud et doux, comme la caresse d'une plume. C'est ainsi que l'Héritier des Malfoy atteint son dortoir, racontant en confidence la merveilleuse journée qu'il avait passé à son ami à plumes.

Ses camarades de sixième année retinrent leur souffle au moment où la vision féérique de leur chef accompagné de l'oiseau légendaire, pénétra dans leur chambre. Crabbe et Goyle firent l'effort de rester sur leur lit, le regard polaire de leur Prince aidant beaucoup pour leur maîtrise. Seul Blaise osa s'approcher un sourire aux lèvres, ignorant la créature mythique, uniquement hypnotisé par le rayonnement joyeux de son ami.

_ Alors?

_ C'est bon Blaise! Potter et moi sommes parvenus à un accord. Oh! Gregory! Vincent! Demain et dans les semaines qui viennent le Survivant m'accompagnera durant les repas et dans nos moments libres, donc je compte sur votre vigilance pour empêcher quiconque de commérer ou d'être désobligeant avec lui. Particulièrement nos camarades de Maison! Je me charge personnellement des autres. Je file faire mes ablutions du soir à la salle de bain des préfets! Blaise, tu peux poster les trois lettres qui sont sur mon bureau: il y en a une pour Mme Guipure, un pour l'opticien M. Monokle et la dernière pour ton marchand de chaussures.

Zabini acquiesça et entreprit de s'exécuter aussitôt, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire narquois.

Draco prit ses affaires et gagna rapidement la fantastique salle de bain préfectorale, « son » phénix toujours sur l'épaule. Un fois plongé dans son bain, largement parfumé à sa parfaite satisfaction, le blond reprit son compte-rendu amusé à son ami flamme et or. Le calme du phénix contribuait pour beaucoup à détendre le Sang-pur, qui ne semblait pas gêner de l'intérêt poli que l'oiseau accordait à sa personne.

_ Veux-tu bien me chanter quelque chose, mon bel ami? Ta voix est si agréable et elle me fait tellement de bien, murmura l'homme.

L'oiseau pencha la tête de côté comme jugeant cette demande insolite, puis le chant léger et pur comme le cristal s'éleva. La mélodie s'amplifia quand le pendentif repris le contrechant de la musique, apaisant l'âme et le cœur du jeune Malfoy. Le récital enchanteur continua longtemps et le jeune homme s'endormit profondément, si profondément qu'il ne sentit pas un autre corps se glisser contre lui pour le bercer, le laver gentillement, puis le sécher avant de l'habiller et de le ramener à son dortoir. Seul le portrait de Salazar Serpentard remarqua le jeune brun qui portait l'élève endormi de sa maison, un brun qui lui intima le silence en Fourchlangue. Rassuré par l'autorité émanant de ce garçon qui parlait si bien le langage des serpents, le portrait se rendormit: les histoires des Fourchelangues ne regardaient que les Fourchelangues et non le communs des sorciers, même pas le directeur de la Maison – un Demi-Sang si ce n'était pas déjà assez outrageant-, ou encore le directeur de Poudlard.

Cette nuit-là, Draco Malfoy fit les plus beaux rêves qu'il avait jamais faits, cependant il ne comprit jamais comment il avait quitté son bain pour regagner son lit. Par contre, c'était un Prince impatient qui attendit son associé devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner: il voulait faire son entrée avec lui, pour donner une des plus belle représentation que Poudlard ait jamais connue. Enfin, sa némésis arriva, le rouge aux joues: les quelques retardataires restèrent bouche bée en l'apercevant. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, le Prince des Serpentards rectifia la mise de son homologue Gryffondor, et le propulsa à sa suite par delà les portes.


	8. Chapter 8: Au Travail

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Note:** J'ai mis mon autre fic en attente le temps de finir celle-ci, mais pour ceux qui lisent les deux, rassurez-vous je la finirai.

**Remerciements:** Merci à mes fidèles reviewers, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.

**Chapitre 8:** Au travail.

_Ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, le Prince des Serpentards rectifia la mise de son homologue Gryffondor, et le propulsa à sa suite par delà les portes._

La Grande Salle habituellement encombrée d'un bruit de fond résultat des conversations assourdies des élèves et professeurs, auxquelles se mêlaient l'entrechoc de la vaisselle du petit déjeuner, se fit silencieuse, d'un silence admiratif et envieux, tous les regards embrassaient la paire nouvellement introduite. L'aura de beauté et de puissance contenue éblouissait tout le monde. Chacun détaillait les membres de ce couple improbable et choquant: que faisait le Prince Vert avec le Roi Rouge, habillés avec le summum de l'élégance ?

Si leur tenue respective respectait le règlement de l'école en préservant l'apparence de l'uniforme obligatoire, chemise blanche, cravate de Maison et robe de sorcier noire, personne ne pouvait douter que ce n'était que pure forme tant la qualité et la recherche de la vêture criaient son indépendance au conformisme scolaire anglais, moldu ou sorcier.

Le Serpentard portait une robe de sorcier taillée dans une soie arachnéenne, qui laissait transparaître son pantalon de flanelle gris perle. Sa chemise blanche était passepoilée d'argent, le col et les poignets finement brodés. Un blazer anthracite détourait la chemise, pour mettre en valeur la cravate verte et argent. Des mocassins italiens noirs parachevaient la silhouette aristocratique du blond, dont la progression, tel le serpent, se coulait par l'allée centrale en un ballet de mouvements ondulants: le Prince parfait du bout de ses ongles manucurés à ses cheveux d'ange.

Son homologue Gryffondor portait une robe noire, aussi arachnéenne mais beaucoup plus cintrée qui rehaussait sa stature puissante et ses muscles félins. Son pantalon , probablement de lin pur, arborait un douce couleur rouille, mise en valeur par son blazer d'or brun. Sa chemise par contraste à celle de son camarade était soutachée d'or, des broderies dans un style plus dépouillé mais néanmoins recherché, rappelaient des lions héraldiques. La cravate rouge et or se laissait oublier dans cette mise spectaculaire. Les mêmes mocassins, d'une teinte érable cette fois, complétaient l'ensemble. Cependant ce qui transcendait cette fabuleuse vêture, étaient les émeraudes farouches de son visage, dépourvues du rempart de verre que tout le monde associait invariablement au Survivant. La recherche de ses habits était l'écrin de ces yeux magnifiques et indomptables, sa peau bronzée accroissant leur luminosité. Au contraire de sa némésis, l'allure du brun était une ode à sa masculinité, un fauve en chasse, puissance physique contenue, la où le blond s'insinuait, lui il conquérait le terrain.

Attendant quelques instants que son camarade de jeu le rejoigne, Draco posait devant ses admirateurs, ses gestes graciles accentuant sa mise et son élégance. Une fois son félin domestique à sa hauteur, il lui prit le bras et le dirigea vers sa table à la stupéfaction de l'intégralité de Poudlard. Le couple royale acheva son trajet calmement, un sourire suffisant et un regard plus limpide qu'une mer tropicale pour l'un, un air de contrariété et les yeux plus profonds et plus sauvages qu'une forêt millénaire pour l'autre. Leur démarche l'un avec l'autre, le contraste de leur vêture, tout concourait à rehausser les qualités de chacun et la sensualité qu'ils émettaient.

En effet, les regards s'étaient fait concupiscents, les souffles rauques, les joues rouges. La pièce entière était remplie de pensées luxurieuses, de sourires contraints et d'élèves agités par la chaleur soudaine, ou l'étroitesse de leurs vêtements. Un immense soupir secoua la Grande Salle quand les objets de leurs désirs inavoués et inavouables prirent place sur le banc des Serpentards, enfin libérée de l'attraction impudique des deux élèves les plus sexy de l'école.

Malefoy jubilait, intérieurement, son sourire inchangé, se contraignant avec toute la discipline héréditaire à ne pas hurler ses droits sur le le sex-symbole, patiemment assis à ses côtés. Il lui proposa aimablement café, croissants, entretenant une conversation anodine et aimable avec l'objet de luxure qu'il avait façonné.

Harry devait aussi faire appel à des trésors de concentration pour ne pas montrer combien il était mal à l'aise avec ses habits moulants. Mais le pire était les flamboiements d'émotion du Sang-Pur: il passait d'une joie intense à une jalousie farouche, contenant difficilement un désir intense, purement sexuel. Ce lien ératique mettait à mal son contrôle, il risquait à tout instant de rire, d'incendier ou de violer la première personne à sa portée. Pourquoi Malefoy ne pouvait être aussi glacé que son masque habituel? Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir autre chose que les sentiments induits par le lien qu'il partageait avec celui qui lui devait la vie. Tout à son trouble, le Gryffondor ignora les personnes qui souhaitaient lui parler, n'accordant d'attention qu'à son adversaire de toujours, comme un petit ami, se rendit-il compte ensuite, car il ne pouvait porter son attention sur une autre personne que cette boule de nerf disciplinée qui se délectait de sa présence et de son apparence.

Ce matin-là, les cours de Poudlard commencèrent en retard, puisqu'élèves et professeurs ne pouvaient ni ne souhaitaient détacher leur regard de l'hypnotique brun, chacun s'interrogeant pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant sa présence, son charme et sa beauté sauvage. Seuls deux yeux bleus rieurs, cachés entre des rides de sagesse, semblaient insensibles à cette attraction sensuelle, une barbe blanche et fournie dissimulant le sourire associé.

La journée se déroula calmement, l'étrange association continuant d'attirer incompréhension, jalousie et commérages, particulièrement pendant les repas.

C'est un Draco merveilleusement comblé, qui mena son partenaire au Palais des Glaces. Un sourire, complice?, restait plaqué sur le visage de ce dernier, incapable d'empêcher la joie du blond de jaillir hors de lui.

_ Et bien! Que souhaites-tu faire ce soir, associé? S'enquit poliment le Serpentard.

Mais qu'avait-il donc à être si affable? Froid, oui; colérique, pourquoi pas; cynique ou mesquin, c'était normal; tortueux, c'était son deuxième prénom: Draco « Tortueux » Malfoy; mais gentil, attentionné, aimable, poli avec lui, non c'était définitivement pas naturel.

_ Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas utiliser tes bonnes dispositions pour s'occuper du Jardin du Printemps? Répondit le brun. Vu que les sorts sont liés aux émotions, tu me semble dans l'état requis pour faire un printemps inoubliable.

_ Tu sais déjà quelles fleurs tu désires?

_ Non, je te l'avais dit, tu es sans conteste un meilleur botaniste que moi. Je suis sûr que tu trouvera le type de plante et la composition qu'il faut.

Draco reprit son chemin vers le jardin vide, réfléchissant aux l'agencement floral qui pourrait s'accorder au thème de renaissance du Faune, de l'éveil de la Nature et de celui du désir, le faisant furieusement rougir. Allons voilà qu'il se comportait comme un Poufsouffle ! Fréquenter Potter d'aussi près en permanence commençait à d'éteindre sur lui! Tous ces bons sentiments, cette honnêteté, ce corps musclé, cette démarche féline.....

« Draco Malefoy, redevient toi même de suite, c'est Potter, ton ennemi, Saint Potty, Défenseur des Belettes et des Sang-de-Bourbes! » se morigéna-t-il. Il l'avait rhabillé pour le torturer LUI et non pas pour s'exciter comme une pucelle première année de Poufsouffle.

_ Potter, je vais avoir besoin de ta force magique!

_ Ah, tiens! Je vaux quelque chose maintenant! Répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

_ Je n'ai jamais insinuer que tu étais faible, juste incompétent et sans expérience, répliqua sournoisement le vert et argent. Allez! Approche-toi, prends ma main et tiens ma baguette pendant que j'incante!

Le Gryffondor rougit furieusement à la demande équivoque. Voyant l'absence de réaction du Balafré, le Sang-Pur le regarda, comprenant brusquement la gêne de son vis-à-vis; il reprit gentillement:

_ Voyons Potter! Cette baguette-ci ! - agitant devant le regard émeraude sa baguette magique-. L'autre, tu ne pourra l'avoir que quand nous serons plus intime, conclut-il à l'oreille de son camarade, sa voix soudain plus rauque.

Les doigts avides du Prince s'emparèrent de la main chaude et moite de gêne de Harry, pour la guider sur sa baguette, magique, emprisonnant sa propre main par celle de sa némésis, puis ses doigts inquisiteurs se retirèrent dans une douce caresse pour se glisser entre les doigts perturbés de l'autre main de l'attrappeur rouge et or, les serrant délicatement. La joie qui inondait son cœur ne connut plus de borne!

_ **Desiderio Modelam!**

À son invocation, drainant la force de Potter, les fleurs jaillirent, foison domptée, opulence de plantes moldues et sorcières: les narcisses chantaient avec les jonquilles, les tulipes posaient telles de végétaux mannequins, les crocus se mêlaient aux perce-neiges, des arbustes de fleurs délicates, inconnus du Gryffondor trônaient ça et là. Chaque feuille, pétale ou étamine étaient parfaitement sculptés, taillés ou agencés.

_ **Lumina Interiore Revelo!**

La lumière intérieure de chaque élément jaillit, colorant et illuminant de cette lueur féérique, qui avait fasciné Draco lors de sa première visite, l'ensemble de sa création. Ce n'était plus de simples sculptures, mais un véritable Hymne à la Vie qui s'étendant autour d'eux.

_ **Jardin de Glace du Printemps Permanentia! **Conclut-il drainant ses dernières forces ainsi que celle de sa némésis, pour rendre permanent sa magnifique création.

Les deux jeunes s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre, incapables de se détacher, leur énergie totalement consumée par la série de sortilèges qui venait de faire naître plusieurs hectares de fleurs en une seule fois. Ils reprenaient difficilement leur souffle, blottis l'un contre l'autre, toujours immobilisés par cette brusque faiblesse, réconfortés par la chaleur et la présence d'un humain.

_ La prochaine fois Malefoy, évite de tout faire en une seule fois! C'est humiliant de te coller comme ça! Reprocha Harry, la voix rauque de fatigue, et peut-être de gêne? Désir?

_ Si ça te perturbe, t'as pas besoin de te blottir contre mon corps sublime, contra Draco, sans son entrain habituel, l'épuisement se faisant douloureusement sentir. Vois le bon côté à ce rythme, on aura fini pour le week-end!

_ Si on ne meurt pas avant!

_ Ça ! Je veux bien te le concéder!

_ On a l'air plutôt idiot comme ça!

_ Hummm! Moi je suis bien, un superbe jeune homme me tient dans ses bras musclés, en plus je crois que je vais m'y endormir, murmura-t-il, joignant le geste à la parole.

_ Pervers! Rétorqua sans conviction le tout nouveau coussin du Serpentard.

_ Humm! Si tu le dis! Termina le blond avant de tomber pour de bon dans l'inconscience.

_ Pfff! Salaud! Et je fais quoi moi maintenant? Ajouta le garçon-qui-a-survécu dans un sursaut d'énergie dû à sa colère et à sa gêne. Profitant de cette maigre force, l'animagus se transforma et téléporta dans un dernier effort le blond dans son dortoir, où il s'endormit aussitôt lui aussi, les rideaux heureusement fermés.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

La voix ronchonne de Ron tira Harry de son sommeil réparateur, dieu ce qu'il était bien ce matin dans son lit tout chaud.

Pourquoi la chaleur qui envahissait sa peau nue semblait-elle provenir d'une masse satinée, qui reposait sur son torse? Pourquoi une main brûlante maintenait-elle son épaule ? Pourquoi un souffle calme et sensuel se perdait-il sur son ventre? Pourquoi son sexe, ce traître, ce renégat, semblait-il sur le point d'exploser à cause de la présence rassurante qui partageait son lit? Pourquoi sa main gauche, insolente, s'égarait-elle sur cette délicieuse chute de rein? Pourquoi sa main droite, taquine, caressait-elle cette chevelure soyeuse et blonde?

« BLONDE?!? » réagit tardivement son cerveau, lent ce matin.

Il faillit hurler, mais une exclamation de ses compagnons de chambrée, le retint: au moindre, bruit de sa part les autres ouvriraient ses rideaux, découvrant l'impossible, l'innommable, le Prince des Serpentard tendrement endormi contre son homologue Gryffondor!

Saisissant sa fidèle baguette, le Survivant enchanta son lit, pour l'insonoriser et empêcher l'ouverture de son baldaquin, ses légers mouvements provoquant une réaction de rapprochement et de frottement chez son – son quoi, partenaire de lit ?- son adversaire, qui massa inconsciemment son érection douloureuse, infligeant une vague de chaleur et d'excitation dans tout le corps avide du Sauveur.

Réfléchissant frénétiquement, Harry remit en place les événements tortueux qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation gênante, délicieusement gênante.

« C'est la dernière fois que je me téléporte avec un passager quand je suis exténué! » se promit-il mentalement. Et comment s'étaient-il retrouvés nus dans son lit: son dernier souvenir les voyait endormis, habillés sur son lit!

« Si il fait ou dit quoi que se soit je le tue! » ragea-t-il, tandis que le bel endormi soupirait d'aise sur son merveilleux coussin. Arriverait-il à le ramener dans son propre lit sans se faire repérer? Un doux baiser, suivi d'un mordillement sur son téton gauche coupa instantanément toute pensée cohérente! La main qui squattait son épaule jusqu'ici, venait d'entreprendre un voyage tout en caresse et en effleurement vers le bas de son corps. Il ne réagit que quand celle-ci atteint son ventre où elle s'attarda un peu dessinant ses plaquettes de chocolat, avant de replonger plus bas encore.

_ Si ta main descend encore d'un cran, Malefoy! J'aurai un cadavre pour compagnon de lit, siffla-t-il honteux, sa voix froide charriant suffisamment de glaçon pour refroidir l'ardeur du blond. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous NU, DANS mon lit? J'avais réussi à te porter ici, HABILLE et SUR mon lit, puisque j'ignorais comment te réintégrer dans ton dortoir. Et aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais moi aussi habillé sur les couvertures, épuisé de ton transport.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules conservant sa position sur le corps brûlant de son Gryffondor.

_ Je me suis servi d'un sort pour me déshabiller et je me suis glissé au chaud sous les couvertures. Je devais être trop crevé pour réaliser le sort correctement: au lieu de me mettre en boxer, j'ai dû nous dévêtir tous les deux, intégralemnt. En tout cas je pourrai me vanter d'avoir eu le Sauveur de l'Humanité et du monde sorcier dans mon lit!

_ Malefoy! (Nouvelle vague de froid ! nous craignons même actuellement une nouvelle période de glaciation!)

_ Eho ! Ça va! T'es plutôt mal placé pour me dire quoi que ce soit! Tes mains n'ont rien à foutre là où tu les as laissées à mon réveil! Et en plus tu râles depuis dix minutes mais tu n'as pas cherché à te dégager que je sache! Alors les sermons, tu peux te les foutre où je pense!

D'un mouvement brusque, le Survivant repoussa l'attrappeur des vert et argent, s'enroula dans une couverture et ajouta:

_ Parfait! Je vais me prendre une douche! Seul! Et quand je serai présentable, je te ferai sortir d'ici. Je te fais confiance pour rester caché: je doute que mes camarades soient ravis de voir émerger de mon lit, leur bête noire depuis cinq ans! Cingla-t-il.

Le programme fut respecté point par point, après que Draco ait pris sa douche chez sa némésis à qui il emprunta l'intégralité des affaires.

Les deux se rendirent maussades au petit déjeuner, malgré leur mise irréprochable et élégante comme la veille. Quand le rouge et or fit mine d'aller à sa table, un raclement de gorge lui rappela son obligation et il prit place à côté de Blaise en bord de tablée, pour éviter tout contact avec le chef de cette Maison.

Draco soupira, pourquoi un simple accident mettait-il en danger son plan soigneusement conçu? Son réveil avait pourtant été fabuleux, enchanteur, incroyable: il se blottissait contre un corps chaud, au parfum si bon, deux mains le caressaient amoureusement, l'une d'entre elle plus coquine flattait les courbes magnifiques de son arrière train. Il s'était laissé aller à cette douceur, ne cherchant pas à savoir avec qui il se trouvait.

« Menteur! Criait sa conscience, comme si t'avais pas reconnu l'odeur de musc et d'amande de _Harry Potter_! ».

Depuis quand sa conscience s'exprimait-elle? Un Malefoy n'a pas de conscience ! Son père aurait-il raison en l'accusant d'être la honte de la famille?

_ Ça va pas, Draco? s'enquit doucement Zabini.

_ Non!

_ Allez raconte!

Deux coudes, l'un venant de droite, l'autre de gauche percutèrent ses côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

_ OK, les gars! Articula-t-il péniblement. Je ne me mêle jamais des histoires de couple!

Déclaration qui lui valut deux nouvelles perforations de sa cage thoracique par deux coudes toujours aussi pointus.

_ Ça ferait presque plaisir à voir une telle entente, ajouta-t-il dans une dernière bravade, accompagnée de deux claques retentissantes sur l'arrière de son crâne.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris! On change de sujet! Draco, t'as dormi où cette nuit? Je voulais te parler du devoir de potions mais tu n'es pas revenu de la nuit.

Interrogation innocente et malheureuse, qui lui permit de sa rapprocher de son assiette remplie de tartines à la confiture, un rapprochement incontrôlable et rapide, lui permettant d'avoir ses tartines plus proches qu'il ne l'aurait jamais souhaité.

_ Vu que tu viens de finir de manger, Zabini, je te conseille de filer, commença le Balafré.

_ Et comme tu manges comme un cochon, tu ferais mieux d'aller te laver le visage, persiffla son Prince.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le sens de l'humour ce matin, pire ils travaillaient ensembles et sans se consulter, de quoi effrayer toute personne normale et la plupart des autres. Seul le plus obtus des imbéciles les auraient contrariés encore une fois, et il se targuait d'être plutôt intelligent, avis que partageait la petite Granger, qui devait être la seule personne censée à par lui.

_ Va chercher tes affaires, Malefoy, j'ai pas envie d'être en retard en cours de Potions. Je t'attendrai à ta place habituelle, comme de droit, mon cher petit ami.

Et sous les regards effrayés, et envieux, le Golden Boy embrassa sa némésis, d'un baiser sauvage, sans tendresse, un baiser conquérant, qui anéantît toute résistance de son partenaire, un baiser violent et punitif, qui se termina par une morsure douloureuse, marquant la lèvre inférieure du blond. Sans un mot, la bombe brune quitta la salle dans un silence mortel, le seul qui échappa à cette vision perturbante ce fut Ronald Weasley, qui avait perdu connaissance aux mots « petit ami ».

Quand Draco arriva en cours de Potions dans les cachots, tout le monde était déjà installé, fixant le dos de Potter, qui lui ignorait tous les autres. À peine installé, son parrain et directeur de Maison fit son entrée tempétueuse: il était encore sous le choc, du viol de la bouche de son filleul par ce damné Survivant, son épine personnelle, sa malédiction. Comment osait-il se conduire ainsi, sans pudeur, sans respect devant toute l'école assemblée? Et Draco qui l'vait laissé faire! Un comble ! Salazar Serpentard devait se retourné dans sa tombe! Un Gryffondor capable de dompter un Serpentard! Un cauchemar!

_ Aujourd'hui, examen surprise: Potion notée, vous travaillez avec votre voisin de table! La potion et ses ingrédients sont disponibles sur le tableau. Vous avez deux heures, nous testerons votre réussite la semaine prochaine après que votre préparation ait fermenté sept jours et sept nuit sous les éléments.

Draco leva les yeux et lut les instructions: Réaliser la Potion du Coeur Anima, cette potion permet de donner à un corps humain la capacité de prendre sa forme animale pendant 1 heure.

« Et combinée aux enchantements appropriés, elle transforme un sorcier en animagus » ajouta mentalement le blond.

Son partenaire avait déjà ramené les ingrédients et commencé la préparation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fout, Potter! Il faut broyer les glands pas les éplucher!

_ En fait, une fois épluchés, tu réduit l'écorce en poudre et l'amande en fines lamelles, ça permet d'accroître la force de la potion et de réduire le temps de macération. Combinée à des runes de puissance, et convenablement enchantée, la potion permet de faire un animagus féérique.

_ Qu'entends-tu par « féérique », Potter?

_ Le terme me semble pourtant compréhensible, même pour toi, cher associé. Tu veux tester? Conclut-il un sourire angélique étirant ses lèvres pleines. À moins que t'aies la trouille, Malefoy!

_ Pff, tu ne saurais même pas effectuer l'opération que tu viens d'évoquer!

_ Mais oui, ma petite fouine trouillarde, si tu le dis! Moi qui voyait en toi un maître des coups en douce, le Prince des Profiteurs, je suis déçu que tu ne saisisse pas cette occasion unique!

_ Je détournerai l'attention pendant que tu feras les opérations! Cracha le blond.

_ Laisses-moi préparer tous les ingrédients, il me faut aussi un couteau d'argent pour émincer les cœurs de caméléon, et le double de lavande pour une révélation plus profonde des choses cachées. Tourne trois fois dans chaque sens chaque fois que j'ajouterai un ingrédient. J'aurai besoin de 10 min pour les runes, quant aux enchantements je prendrai ta force comme tu as pris la mienne dans le Jardin. La semaine normale devrai alors suffire pour compléter cette potion.

Le Serpentard échauffé par les insultes, insinuations et la suffisance de son partenaire, ne pouvait que collaborer pour mieux rire de l'échec du Survivant.

_ Et si tu échoues, comment comptes-tu sauver ma peau?

_ Je te parie que tout se passeras parfaitement !

_ Oh, un pari? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

_ Si je réussis, tu seras un animagus , ça me paraît déjà pas mal! Mais en plus, tu devras passer une semaine habillé aux couleurs de ma Maison.

_ Vu que j'y risque ma santé dans cette affaire si ce n'est la vie, j'exige la permanence de notre contrat actuel en cas d'échec! Donc je te préviens, tu t 'engages par là, à m'épouser, puisque la permanence « d'être un petit ami », c'est « être un époux ».

_ La confiance règne! Et tu ne doutes vraiment de rien, Malfoy! Mais comme je ne peux pas échouer, j'accepte! Bien sur si la Potion était trafiquée, le pari serait nul et non avenu!

Au milieu de la préparation, Potter saisit la main de sa némésis, et murmura ses sortilèges drainant Draco de ses forces. Puis quand il ne restait que les runes à ajouter, il demanda au Serpentard de distraire le professeur Snape. Aussi le blond s'approcha-t-il de son parrain.

_ Pardon, Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien, auriez-vous une potion énergisante? Je crois d'avoir beaucoup usé mes forces dans les exercices de ces derniers jours!

_ Vous êtes effectivement bien pâle M. Malefoy!

Plaçant sa main sur le front de son élève, Sévérus Snape examina rapidement celui-ci.

_ Venez dans mon bureau quelques instants, que je vous ausculte mieux voir si vous ne devriez pas aller voir l'infirmière.

Dès que la porte se fut refermé, Harry incanta les runes:_ Pachad, la transformation, Zakaï, la pureté, Meborack, la force, Binah, la sagesse, Geburah, la puissance magique et Kether, Celle qui contient Tout. _La dernière rune plongeait dans la solution la teintant de la couleur argent requise, bien que les tourbillon dorés ne devrait point s'y trouver, que Snape et Draco reparaissaient dans la salle de cours, le second beaucoup plus en forme qu'à son entrée.

Profitant de l'inspection du maître de Potions dans le fond de la classe, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu attrapa un gros flacon, mis à sa portée par un « Accio » informulé et parfaitement maîtrisé, qu'il remplit de deux bonnes louches de sa composition, au cas où Snape remplacerait la sienne, si il venait à découvrir qu'il l'avait trafiquée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'exposer à l'air libre pendant une semaine, et rirait bien qui rirait le dernier.


	9. Chapter 9: Jardin de Colère

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut ce cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Note:** J'ai mis mon autre fic en attente le temps de finir celle-ci, mais pour ceux qui lisent les deux, rassurez-vous je la finirai. N'hésitez pas à me demander dans vos reviews ce qui vous intrigue, comme Sahada ne s'en prive jamais ( et ce n'est pas la seule ^^).

**Remerciements:** Merci à mes fidèles reviewers, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci Nicolina de l'honneur que tu me fais en me mettant dans tes auteurs favoris, chuis tout émuuuuu ;-) .

**Chapitre IX:** Le Jardin de la Colère

Qu'est-ce qui avait encore pris à Draco? Pourquoi accepter ce pari ridicule, comme si ce coltiner le Balafré jusqu'à la fin de son projet, n'était pas largement suffisant? Certes il avait prévu une revanche complète sur lui, mais cette nuit avait chamboulé ses convictions: être le premier garçon à mettre le Survivant dans son lit, et le jeter ensuite, voilà quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas terminer car si il réussissait à initier le brun à ces plaisirs, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en séparer! Et voilà qu'il tentait de l'épouser, non par un véritable intérêt mais pour un putain de gage! Qu'es-ce qui n'allait plus dans sa tête? Était-ce par ce qu'il avait passé la première nuit sans cauchemar depuis qu'il avait six ans? Ou par ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire l'amour à Saint Potter au réveil? Il était maudit depuis que ce fichu phénix lui avait sauvé la vie! Il n'était plus capable de dissimuler ses sentiments comme avant! Et il y prenait du plaisir, à ce savoir capable de les ressentir! Avait-il jamais été vivant avant toute cette histoire? Et dire qu'avec tout ça il n'avait même pas lu le livre sur les phénix!

Et dans deux heures, il devait retrouver sa némésis pour finir son Palais des Glaces! Et dans une semaine, il devrait boire la potion de Potter! Merde! Et si ça marchait? Le Gryffondor avait accepté de se marier sans sourciller ! Il était diablement sûr de lui! Donc si cette saleté de potion fonctionnait, deviendrait-il un Animagus? C'était aussi simple que ça? Tu bois une potion et c'est fini? Il demanderait à Zabini à la première occasion! Dans quoi il allait encore se fourrer? Il avait échapper de justesse à l'esclavage des Mangemorts, destin tracé par son si « honorable » père, ce n'était pas pour perdre sa liberté toute neuve, se faire ficher par le ministère ou passer la bague au doigt de son seul ennemi, super comme choix!

Soit il trichait ou s'arrangeait avec son parrain pour la potion, et il épousait Potty; soit il buvait une potion dont il ne connaissait pas les effets, au risque de mourir, et il devenait un Animagus « féérique » selon le Maître de la Survivance, qui réussissait à peine ses potions les trois premières années à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait de tels progrès, qui auraient échappé à Sévérus! Mais d'un autre côté Blaise ne mentait jamais sur les capacités qu'il observait chez les autres!

Et ça faisait deux heures que ses devoirs n'avançaient pas! Il était temps d'aller manger un diner bien chargé, ce n'était pas avec ses activités qu'il risquait de grossir!

Heureusement, qu'il avait soutiré six autres potions énergisantes à son parrain, il pourrait ainsi éviter de se retrouver au point que Potter doive le ramener dans sa chambre! Pourquoi en revenait-il encore à Potter? Potter ci, Potter ça, Potter fait ci, Potter fait ça! Et en plus, il l'attendait à la table des Serpentards: il respectait sa parole de jouer les petits amis! Ah oui, et cette histoire de hurler dans la Grande Salle, qu'ils étaient en couple! Ils devaient faire semblant, laisser courir des rumeurs, la plupart contradictoire, que les gens se pausent des questions, qu'ils soient déstabilisés! Mais non, le grand Harry jouait son rôle jusqu'au bout – quoique pour un Gryffondor, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement – et il se permettait de l'embrasser devant tout le monde ! Et il avait aimé ! Aimé sa force, aimé sa rage, aimé sa virilité! Par Merlin et Morgane réunis, pourquoi son meilleur ennemi ne pouvait pas rester son ennemi justement! Et par dessus le marché, ce fichu Balafré semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre! Comment arrivait-il à savoir ce que LUI, Draco, ressentait, alors qu'il ne se départait pas de son masque d'impassibilité ?

Arrivé à côté de l'objet de ses pensées, le Sang-Pur s'installa et attrapa le visage que sa némésis avait tourné vers lui, haussant un sourcil interrogatif, puis l'embrassa furieusement! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, alors baiser pour baiser! Mais son baiser se voulait glissant, infiltrant comme le serpent, un baiser pour perdre son adversaire, un baiser langoureux qui lui mette le feu, un baiser profond qui abattrait les défenses de son frigide partenaire, un baiser qui lui donnerait envie de continuer, un baiser pour lui dire, que lui au moins aimait l'autre.

Car dans le fond, c'était là le fond de son problème: il avait jouer avec le feu et il s'était fait consumé! Oh il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer ni à Blaise, et encore moins à l'objet de son désir, mais il acceptait de le reconnaître pour lui-même, juste pour lui. Encore quelques semaines et il serait libre, libre de pleurer, libre d'oublier cet amour impossible, cet amour tordu et à sens unique. Le baiser se fit alors désespéré, mouillé, non par la salive échangée, mais par une marée salée, qui coulait à flot de deux lacs gris, deux yeux embrumés par un orage intérieur. Le blond s'accrochait de toute son âme aux lèvres de son adversaire, de peur de mourir, de peur d'être seul encore, de n'être que ce petit garçon de six, que son brave père avait éduqué à coup de « Doloris », de privations et de cadeaux, comme on dresse un chien par punition/récompense.

Deux mains le saisirent doucement par les épaules, le serrant fort, promesses de protection et de réconfort, deux mains compatissantes qui déposèrent sa tête douloureuse sur une épaule ferme, deux mains délicates qui le caressèrent, massant gentiment son cou et ses cheveux, deux mains qui apaisaient son cœur meurtri, son âme blessée, deux mains qui répandaient un merveilleux parfum de musc et d'amande, tout comme l'épaule et le torse accueillant, une odeur suave qui chantait la sécurité, des notes viriles qui enchantaient ses sens.

La dernière chose qu'il perçut avant de perdre connaissance, était une lamentation incroyablement triste, un chant qui émanait tout autour de lui.

OoooOOOoooO

Ron venait de subir son deuxième choc de la journée: non seulement Harry, son meilleur ami, contre lequel il était toujours fâché pour ce qu'il lui cachait ces derniers temps, venait ENCORE d'aller s'installer à la table maudite, puis la fouine blonde l'avait rejoint et l'avait embrassé – heureusement qu'il avait eu la journée pour digérer l'information comme quoi Malefoy et lui était ensemble – mais là, voir le chef des serpents rouler le patin le plus dément qu'il ait jamais vu à son meilleur ami, c'était ….......c'était.........écœurant.........répugnant........ et pourquoi une forte chaleur se concentrait-elle dans son bas-ventre?

Le Prince des Serpentards venait enfin de relâcher la bouche sur laquelle il semblait soudé, mais il semblait étrange, le brun venait de le prendre dans ses bras et le.......consolait ? Quand une lueur rouge-orangée commença à les masquer, comme une tornade de flammes, un brasier intense, ils étaient isolés, coupés du monde, les deux seules créatures qui ne semblaient pas inquiètes était le professeur Dumbledore et son phénix Fumesec, qui était apparu de nul part au moment où l'étrange phénomène avait commencé. Il avait chanté une mélodie triste à en mourir, une musique déchirante qui l'avait retourné. La tempête volcanique s'était soudain contractée, puis étendue avant d'imploser dans un souffle fantôme, une détonation qui avait fait vomir pratiquement tous les élèves, une attaque sonore et émotionnelle qui lui avait donné envie de pleurer, et il pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir. Là où se tenaient auparavant les deux Rois de Poudlard, il ne restait qu'un petit tas de cendres.

OoooOOOoooO

La première chose qu'il aperçut en se réveillant, ce furent deux magnifiques gemmes de jade aux mille et un reflets, un voile d'inquiétude palissant leur émeraude habituelle. Il était allongé, nu face à celui qui venait de le consoler chaleureusement – ça il s'en souvenait parfaitement, ces douces caresses, ces mots rassurants, cette merveilleuse odeur de musc et d'amande-, oh il s'en souvenait si bien que la perfection de ce moment provoquait une chaleur intempestive dans son bas-ventre et s'il ne trouvait pas immédiatement un autre sujet de préoccupations, cela allait devenir gênant, extrêmement gênant, surtout que ce regard plus profond que les plus anciennes forêts continuait d'éveiller chez lui ces étranges sensations.

À force de volonté, Draco réussît à abaisser son regard du visage inquiet de sa némésis, pour dériver sur les muscles athlétiques, la peau bronzée, jusqu'à constater avec stupeur que son vis-à-vis était aussi nu que que lui , et quelle nudité, oh dieux bienveillants, quelle générosité dans les proportions, fichtre il lui fallait remonter ses yeux et cesser de fixer impudiquement ce qui s'annonçait comme la plus intéressante découverte sur le compte du Gryffondor: si jamais il obtenait de lui ce qu'il désirait maintenant ardemment, il y avait la matière à le repaître de plaisir, lui offrir des billets sans retour pour cette fabuleuse destination que l'on nomme le septième ciel.

Malheureusement s'égarer sur ces découvertes majeures, avait l'effet contraire de l'intention initiale: son corps était parfaitement éveillé, brûlant d'expérimenter les promesses de ce corps magnifique qui lui faisait face avec nonchalance et décontraction, rendant sa silhouette pareille à un fauve au repos, toujours vigilant, prêt à bondir tant pour jouer que pour frapper un coup mortel – qu'il était virile ainsi offert, à son regard enfiévré!-. Heureusement que les préoccupations du brun ne lui avait pas permis de constater son état physique si tendu.

_ Où sommes- nous, Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? Questionna-t-il la voix rauque, d'avoir pleuré, seuls ses pleurs pouvaient avoir rendu sa voix aussi rauque. Bien qu'un Malefoy ne pleure pas, évidement, seules des larmes devaient justifier une voix éraillée et non le désir de batifoler avec Harry James Potter, Golden Boy et Sex-Symbole – et quel sexe, oups!-.

_ Eh bien à vue de nez, nulle part! Il n'y a qu'une immense sphère de flammes autour de nous, mis à part le médaillon que j'ai sculpté pour toi, qui semble se maintenir au centre dans une sphère rubis! Répondit le Survivant, suivant du regard ce dont il parlait.

_ Et ?

_ Et j'ignore pourquoi et comment on est arrivé ici, de plus aussi dénudés que le jour de notre naissance. Oh fait! joli tatouage, Malefoy!

_ Je n'ai pas de tatouage, Potter! Je n'irai jamais défiguré mon corps avec de stupides dessins!

_ Ah! je suppose que ce petit phénix tatoué sur ton cœur est juste le produit de mon imagination. Je devrais aller consulter madame Pomfresh dès que possible alors, parce que pour t'imaginer là nu, devant moi, je dois être furieusement dérangé! Ironisa l'attrappeur rouge et or.

Devant l'insistance du brun, le Prince des Serpentards inspecta son corps aux proportions élégantes – et désespérément tendu – pour devoir convenir qu'il portait effectivement une représentation aux couleurs chatoyantes et métallisées, de l'oiseau légendaire sur son cœur.

_ C'est toi qui...

_ Non, Malefoy! Mais tu devrais savoir qu'on ne fréquente pas un phénix impunément!

_ Comment ça?

_ Dis donc, c'est toi qui emprunte le livre sur les créatures mythiques et c'est à moi de te faire la leçon?

_ Comment tu sais que j'ai ce livre?

_ Tu deviens énervant, Malefoy! Gronda le Gryffondor. Alors premièrement, oui je sais que tu fréquente un phénix, j'ai trouvé une plume après t'avoir rendu le médaillon de Salazar, donc je sais que l'oiseau qui l'a fait tombé est un phénix. Deuxièmement, j'ai voulu me renseigner sur ces créatures pour connaître les possibilités de la plume, mais madame Pince m'a dis que TU avais pris le volume les concernant. Troisièmement, je sais que les phénix tissent des liens avec certains sorciers, mais j'en ignore la nature ni les capacités. Ça te suffit?

_ Et pourquoi tu penses que je suis lié, comme tu dis à un phénix? Reprit le blond pour se donner le temps d'assimiler le raisonnement du jeune homme – beau comme un dieu!

« Grrr Draco calme toi! » se morigéna le blond.

_ Oh! Une intuition: peut-être avec les flammes qui nous entourent, le pendentif fait dans la plume dudit phénix,qui reste inaccessible au centre de cette prison, ou encore parce que tu arbores fièrement un tatouage de l'oiseau en question sur ton cœur, tatouage dont tu semblais ignorer l'existence, ajouterais-je.

_ Je gngngngngngngngnng.

_ Répète! Je n'ai rien compris! S'il te plait, ajouta-til devant le regard orageux qui le fixa soudain.

_ Je disais que je ne l'avais pas lu!

_ ET MERDE! Ragea le garçon-qui-a-survécu, colère qui allumait des étincelles dans ses yeux et qui irradiait dans son corps, démontrant une énergie que le Serpentard aurait bien utilisé dans d'autres activités.

_ Tu as dit que tu connaissais un peu les phénix, tenta l'attrappeur vert et argent, pour divertir sa némésis, car s'il continuait à s'exciter ainsi, il allait lui sauté dessus, faisant fis de ses intentions premières.

_ Humm, pas grand chose. Ils ont le pouvoir de guérir, de se téléporter, et leur chant peut guérir l'esprit ou l'âme, c'est tout ce dont je me souviens pour le moment.

_ Guérir? Par le chant? Avant qu'on arrive ici je me rappelle avoir entendu un chant, c'était la voix d'un phénix, j'en mettrais ma main au feu!

_ Ça peut s'arranger! Tends la main vers la barrière !

_ Très spirituel, Potter! Mais si tu veux sortir d'ici, il va falloir être plus coopératif!

_ Ah, parce que je n'ai pas encore été assez coopératif? T'es encore en vie que je sache! J'aurais pu abuser de ta situation tandis que t'étais inconscient, j'aurais pu me taire et ne pas répondre à tes questions!

Alors que l'Animagus s'échauffait de plus en plus, la température et l'intensité des flammes firent de même, incommodant fortement le blond, qui était recouvert d'un voile de transpiration, lui qui ne transpirait pratiquement jamais.

_ Assez! J'ai compris! Calme-toi! On dirait que ce lieu réagit aux émotions, en tout cas aux tiennes au moins!.............. Pourquoi as-tu fait ce pendentif au fait?

_ …................

_ Oh allez , c'est peut-être à cause de lui qu'on est ici et si on veut s'en sortir...

_ .....................pour.....t'impressionner.... et que tu travailles avec moi sur mon palais

_ …...et pourquoi tu l'as crée avec la plume, c'est quand même un objet magique puissant une plume de phénix?

_ Je sais pas trop, j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Et pis, je croyais qu'un pendentif vivant serais plus facile à créer avec la matière du sujet comme matériau de base.

_ Et ça l'était?

_ De quoi?

_ Ben plus facile!

_ Oh oui! Le lien mystique entre l'image et l'objet renforce les sortilèges que j'ai créés.

_ Tu crois que le pendentif à pris certaines capacités de sa version grandeur nature?

_ Possible, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il chante bien comme un vrai! Il peut vouloir faire comme le phénix qui t'a lié.

_ C'est à dire?

_ Te sauver corps et âme! Répondit aussitôt le Gryffondor, un sourire étirant brusquement ses lèvres. Tu semblais désespéré à table,....après..........après que tu m'aies embrassé ….comme tu l'as fait, aussi....heu.... intensément.

* soupir *

_ ….....pourquoi tu.....pourquoi tu m'as embrassé comme ça? Je sais...que tu veux …;que tu désires couché avec moi.......mais c'était autre chose hein?

Draco dévisagea intensément le Survivant avant de répondre, cherchant dans l'attitude de l'autre un indice sur ce qu'il voulait.

_ Tu m'avais bien embrassé !

_ Pas comme ça, pas tendrement!

_ Oui c'est la différence: toi tu voulais me blesser, moi je voulais te faire ressentir une part de moi que tu ignores.

_ Et du coup, j'étais tellement nul que t'en as pleuré de désespoir, piqua-t-il.

_ Au contraire, Potter, au contraire! Tu as été fabuleux, passionné, je me suis senti aimé pour la première fois, c'est ce que j'ai découvert: j'ai toujours été seul, je me suis souvenu de l'éducation de mon père, pour être un bon Malefoy.

Le regard du blond s'était de nouveau fait lointain à ces souvenirs, revivant intensément ses souffrances passées mais jamais oubliées. Voyant la détresse, la fragilité du mince Serpentard, Harry s'approcha vivement et le reprit dans ses bras pour le consoler de nouveau.

Quand le vert et argent se fut un peu repris, le brun lui murmura gentiment à l'oreille:

_ Il paraît que les blessures de l'enfance sont les plus profondes, Draco, et les tiennes nous ont sans doute conduits ici. Tu saignes toujours intérieurement! Il est temps pour toi de guérir d'extérioriser tout cette rage et cette colère qui viennent de la façon dont tu as été maltraité.

_ Je n'ai pas.....

_ Ne me mens pas , pas ici! Regarde le pendentif, il pulse différemment quand tu dis ce que tu as sur le cœur. On a été amené pour te guérir, pour que tu sois libre de ces tourments.

Alors le blond parla, il raconta comment depuis ses six ans son père avait pris son éducation en main, éloignant sa mère, qui n'osa jamais lui tenir tête même pour son fils, son seul enfant, comment il le punît avec le fouet pour chaque écart de langage, avec des « Doloris » chaque fois qu'il faisait un bêtise infantile, les jours et les nuits de privation, attaché seul dans les sous-sols, parce qu'il avait tenu tête, et mille autre horreurs qui plongèrent le Gryffondor dans une rage noire. Concentrant cette violence sur les flammes, il sculpta des plantes torturées, épineuses, ou carnivores, qui s'attaquaient à autant de Lucius que son imagination arrivait à imaginer pour achever la vie du Mangemort, des arbres qui l'écartelait, le pendait, plantes vampires qui s'infiltraient jusqu'à son cœur noirci comme un charbon, pour dérober le poison que véhiculaient ses veines. Cela dura longtemps, aussi longtemps que le récit immonde, rapporté d'une voix blanche.

Quand il ne resta plus que des sanglots, Harry, le cœur légèrement apaisé, berça dans ses bras celui qui occupait ses pensées ses derniers temps, et il chanta, chanta et chanta encore jusqu'à ce que son protégé s'endorme contre son corps, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éteigne de fatigue, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi s'endorme, son précieux fardeau contre son cœur, son cœur de phénix.

C'est le froid soudain sur son corps nu, seulement réchauffé par le contact d'un autre corps contre le sien, un corps mince et pâle, un corps d'une beauté aristocratique, fragile, un corps couronné d'une auréole de cheveux blonds, un corps qui resserra son étreinte pour mieux profiter de la chaleur et du réconfort. Avec précaution, le Sauveur du monde magique regarda où il se trouvait: la statuaire du combat du Jardin d'Hiver lui en fourni la réponse. Mais il avait changé!

Les parterres étaient occupés, tous sans exception par des fleurs, des arbustes fait de flammes gelées, tout n'était que souffrances et colères, répétées en d'infinies variations. Chaque jardinet voyait une silhouette humaine torturée: qui contre un arbre étouffée par des lianes voraces qui s'introduisaient dans ce corps sans résistance, se nourrissant de sa substance; dans celui-ci, des gueules-de-loup déchiquetaient inlassablement dans un ballet affamé la forme humanoïde d'un bleu de glace; dans celui-là, un buisson de ronces épluchait sa victime, faisant jaillir des traînées bleutées; dans cet autre, la victime était transformée en un élégant pot de fleur pour d'immense orchidées de feu et de glace. Tout le jardin s'animait au gré des fluctuation des ombres portées par les flammes vivantes de chaque plante. Seules les prisonniers apportaient leurs touches de bleu, bleu marine, bleu glace, bleu azur, bleu roi, ou encore un bleu si pâle qu'il en était quasiment transparent. La vue de sa rage au récit du blond effraya le Gryffondor, car elle était étalée sous ses yeux incrédules, rage meurtrière, colère froide, vengeance innommable. Comment pouvait-on torturer un enfant, un innocent de cette manière? Comment un père pouvait-il infliger cela à la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang? Les plantes tigrées, les gueules de loup et toutes les plantes animales, sorcières se mirent à entonner son chant de réconfort. Après la violence, la paix et la guérison des blessures survenaient. Tout était pardonné, pansé, guéri, et à la fin de la douce mélodie, la punition reprenait comme dans le Tartare, où les morts payaient éternellement leurs péchés.

S'emparant du corps inconscient, le garçon-qui-a-survécu se traina jusqu'au palais de glace où les feux pourraient les réchauffer, où ils pourraient trouver de quoi couvrir leur nudité. La seule chose qui restait était Minisong endormi au coup du Serpentard. Il gagna la chambre royale qu'il avait terminé avant que Malefoy ne se joigne à lui: un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au centre avec deux petites tables de nuit, d'une facture exquise, des tableaux champêtres décoraient les murs, d'épais et moelleux tapis recouvraient le sol, une fourrure d'ours polaire s'étendait devant le large foyer de la cheminée, où brasillait un feu de joie capable de chasser le froid de leur corps et de l'extérieur. Se dirigeant vers un meuble-bar, Harry rapporta un whisky pur-feu, qu'il avait transfiguré à sa dernière visite, avec une paire de verres en cristal pour réactiver sa circulation et celle de son blessé.

Une fois la boisson parcourant son être dégivré et celui de son compagnon d'infortune, il s'allongea à côté du blond sur la peau d'ours, se dorant aux flammes, profitant de la douceur de son corps endormi et de sa chaleur, savourant chaque instant comme un bonheur ineffable. Se concentrant, il appela sa baguette grâce à sa magie brute, informulée, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas été détruite, et ce dernier effort, finalement couronné de succès, lui coûta ses dernières forces. Il s'endormit, blotti contre son ennemi, le foyer accordant suffisamment de chaleur pour qu'ils n'aient besoin de rien d'autre, pour le moment, et trop fatigué pour trouver incongrue sa façon de se coller à sa némésis comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il faisait encore nuit quand quelque chose le réveilla, un bruissement d'aile, un doux roucoulement et de petit coup de bec tendrement portés sur sa joue. Fumesec le regardait gentiment, s'assurant qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux.

_ Rassure Dumbledore, Fumesec! On va bien, épuisés mais en bonne santé, enfin je crois. Si tu pouvais nous rapporter des couvertures se serait gentil et paraît. Il ne sentit même pas le retour de l'oiseau légendaire, ni les couvertures déposées sur leur corps endormis et emmêlés. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter dormit magnifiquement bien, sans aucun rêve troublant, se sentant enfin chez lui en famille, entouré d'amour, apprécié pour lui et non pour l'image du héros.

Loin de là, dans une maison obscure, avec ses serviteurs dans les autres pièces, un homme ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, vécut la pire nuit de son existence, torturé par une douleur abominable que même l'expérience de sa mort ou celle de sa demi-vie n'avait jamais égalée. Il hurla, pleura de souffrance, une indicible agonie déchirant tout son être, plongé dans un enfer personnel, lui qui ne craignait rien si ce n'est un jeune garçon qui lui échappait encore et toujours. Et en cette nuit terrible, ses serviteurs se cachaient car la douleur de leur maître finiraient par leur retomber dessus, comme si en se déchargeant sur eux il allégeait sa propre souffrance. Pour cette maisonnée, cette nuit fut la plus longue et la plus terrible qu'elle n'ait jamais vécut, celle dont on se souvient, toujours et encore, quoiqu'il arrive, craignant qu'elle ne puisse se reproduire.


	10. Chapter 10: Tristesse, chatoiement

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut se cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Note:** Désolé pour cette longue absence. Mais je n'ai pu écrire ces derniers temps, cependant je finis toujours ce que je commence donc ne craignez rien même si je ne suis plus aussi régulier.

**Dédicace:** A tout ceux qui savent aimer, à tous ceux qui savent se donner et donner dans le respect de l'autre. A tous les amants. Pour Dams et mon petit Bouchon.

**Remerciements:** Merci à mes fidèles reviewers, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Merci à Sahada, pour m'avoir remonter le moral. Et une chtiote exception: une RAR!

_**Gwenhifar:**_ Je suis content que mes idées te plaisent autant, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop de mal avec plus de 10 ans de Jeux de Rôle derrière moi. Je suppose que ma capacité à faire ressentir les émotions de mes perso vient de cette expérience et c'est ce qui me permets aussi d'écrire assez rapidement (quand tout va bien). Étant gay, je ne conçois pas une relation automatiquement avec un personnage efféminé, ni d'ailleurs avec un rôle fixe dans une relation, selon les circonstances les envies, les rôles _uke-seme_ peuvent changer. Bisou, et encore désolé pour cette longue attente!

**Chapitre X:** Tristesse, chatoiement de l'Automne.

Réveil. Yeux fermés encore. Détente. Pourquoi ce réveil? Sommeil? Non!

Le feu! Le feu intense! La chaleur ! Chaleur d'un corps! Chaleur de mains ! La douceur ! Douceur d'une peau satinée ! Douceur d'une bouche ! La fièvre ! Fièvre du désir ! Fièvre du plaisir !

Son corps avide se repaissait de ces sensations. Son cœur solitaire chantait une mélodie endiablée sur le rythme lancinant du ballet de caresses. Jamais son être n'avait vibré ainsi avec ses amantes, peu nombreuses il fallait le reconnaître.

Cette bouche brûlante dévorait son torse, mordillait tendrement ses tétons sensibles, tandis que les mains taquines flattaient ses cuisses et son sexe dressé. Le désir exacerbé de ce corps souple se pressait contre son corps, enflammant les zones touchées, irradiant son envie dans son propre corps.

Abandon ! Plaisir ! Désir ! Sensations !

Baisers fragiles sur ses doigts ! Langue coquine dans la paume ! Cheveux de soie balayant son visage ! Corps fiévreux recouvrant le sien !

Excitation ! Confiance ! Caresses ! Envies !

Partir à la découverte ! Découverte de l'autre ! Sa peau imberbe et veloutée ! Parcourir son visage ! Taquiner ses lèvres de velours ! Explorer son dos ! Le creux de ses reins ! Sentir ce corps accueillant réagir ! Sentir son désir croître ! La fièvre du plaisir emporter toutes pensées ! N'être plus qu'un corps aimé et aimant !

Extase ! Torpeur ! Besoin ! Plénitude !

La brûlure insoutenable de la bouche affamée sur son sexe douloureux ! Cri rauque quand elle commence à aspirer ce pieu de chair ! Ondulations quand elle approfondit sa caresse d'une infernale succion ! Encouragements sur les épaules et la tête ! Partager son plaisir ! Transmettre à l'autre combien il apprécie ses attentions !

Complétude ! Partage ! Animalité ! Passion !

Sa bouche savante délaisse subitement sa verge douloureuse ! Solitude ! Mais le corps aimant recouvre vite le sien ! Réconfort ! Baisers picorant ses lèvres ! Langue quémandant le passage ! Permission ! Elle s'insinue, fraîche pour rencontrer son homologue et partir dans un ballet compliqué, une lutte fraternelle ! Fougue ! Les mains s'entremêlent ! Union ! Les lèvres toujours soudées dans ce suffocant baiser, le corps se redresse sur le sien ! Tentation ! La flèche érigée frotte son sexe, son ventre suscitant des vagues de luxure ! Besoin ! Soudain, un fabuleux fourreau se glisse sur son épée de chair ! Extase ! Le baiser devient fou, les corps s'agitent ! Frénésie ! Une lente ascension, suivi d'une brusque descente ! Possession ! Qui possède, qui est possédé ? Qui prend et qui est pris ? L'un , l'autre, les deux? Dans l'union fébrile de leurs deux corps extatiques, les limites s'estompent: unis ils ne font qu'un ! Complets !

Jouissance ! Spasmes ! Félicité ! Paradis !

Dans de doux râles étouffés par leurs lèvres mêlées, les corps exultent ! Les portes du septième ciel s'ouvrent ! Les rivages de l'extase sont leurs! Celui qui chevauchait, s'abat brusquement exténué ! Tendresse ! Il se blottit dans le giron de son amant ! Câlin ! Un lien se ressert ! Complément ! Remerciements murmurés contre l'oreille !

Fatigue ! Bonheur ! Bien-être ! Apaisement !

Le sommeil réparateur descend sur les consciences satisfaites. Chaleur ! Serrés l'un contre l'autre, toujours l'un dans l'autre. Unité ! Doux rêves ! Se sentir aimer et désirer ! Bonheur indicible !

OoooOOOoooO

« Réveil. Froid. J'ai froid. »

Draco se réveille complètement, il est seul, désespérément seul ! Une pile de vêtements l'attend sagement à côté de son lit improvisé. Où est-il? Le palais de glace, chambre royale ! Un sourire étira brusquement ses lèvres douloureuses !

« Enfin un endroit digne de moi ! » Pensa-t-il.

Il était pelotonné sur la fourrure devant la cheminée. Fourrure où il avait craqué: nu contre Harry (décidément plus moyen de penser à lui comme à Potter et encore moins comme Saint Potter!), il avait laissé son désir pour ce corps superbe et musclé prendre possession de ses sens et Harry avait accepté. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec passion. Depuis le temps, qu'il rêvait de sa némésis.............

« Je devrais sans doute un merci à Blaise, peut-être! »conclut-il.

Mais pourquoi ce réveil solitaire? Et pourquoi ici? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, en dehors du corps enfiévré contre le sien et le merveilleux moment partagé, était son entrée dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il voulait faire payer à Harry (non Potter ou Potty mais pas Harry, pourtant au souvenir de ce nom crié pendant leur extase....) son audace et puis plus rien, black out, extinction des feux! Suivi du réveil contre son partenaire (oh oui! Ils étaient vraiment partenaires maintenant!) nu!

Son regard parcourait la pièce à la recherche d'indice sur ce qui avait pu l'amener ici. Là ! Sur le secrétaire! Un panier avec un mot!

En deux, trois enjambées, la couverture enroulée sur son corps fatigué, il rejoignit le meuble. Le panier contenait des provisions - son petit déjeuner ou son diner – de quoi sustenter un homme affamé après le délicieux exercice précédent.

Le billet qui l'accompagnait était de la main du directeur de l'école. Ouvrant précipitamment la lettre, cherchant désespérément un mot de son amant, il lut:

« Monsieur Malefoy,

Suite à votre brusque disparition de la Grande Salle hier soir, nous devons avoir une conversation. Monsieur Potter m'a dit vous avoir trouvé dans son jardin et trop fatigué, de vous avoir conduit dans son « palais ». Je vous ai dispensé de cours pour la journée et sans doute pour demain. Vos parents ont eu vent de votre mésaventure et s'incrustent dans mon bureau. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les voir maintenant, ils n'ont pu pénétré les défenses de votre forteresse et j'avoue avoir beaucoup ri (intérieurement au moins) de voir votre père Lucius Malefoy, transformé en bonhomme de neige par vos catapultes.

Si vous ne souhaitez pas rencontrer vos proches, écrivez leur un mot que Fumesec transmettra, il semble le seul à pouvoir traverser les protections érigées par M. Potter.

Amicalement,

A.D. »

Rien ! Pas un mot de son Harry! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Il avait aimé, participé! Il s'était donné à lui, comme il s'était offert à Harry!

Chaque chose en son temps ! D'abord se calmer ! Il était un Malefoy, pas une midinette enamourée! Non qu'il ne soit pas amoureux, non ça il en convenait, du bout des lèvres certes, mais il en convenait ! Mais pas comme une idiote hystérique, qui faisait la queue pour obtenir l'attention du Survivant. De toute façon le Golden Boy était à lui maintenant, et il ne le laisserait pas partir! Point Final ! A lui et à personne d'autre!

Ahhhhh, c'était mieux, cette question réglée, il allait pouvoir réfléchir calmement et retrouver son fuyard! Le vieux fou voulait le voir? Il saurait sans doute ce qui c'était passé la veille, donc oui il irait le voir. Son père humilié par de vulgaires catapultes? Effectivement, même sa bouche ne pouvait ignorer l'immense sourire qui la parcourait. Lucius Malefoy, l'homme qui méprisait toute activité enfantine, terrassée par une bataille de boules de neige !

Saisissant une feuille de fine glace, trempant une plume d'autruche parfaitement imitée dans une encre azure, il composa un mot rapide à ses parents, ou plutôt un mot pour chaque.

« Chère Mère,

ne vous inquiétez pas, les événements sont sans doute de ma faute, mais je ne risque rien. On me protège.

J'ai réussi à ouvrir votre médaillon. Merci.

Toute mon affection

Draco »

Et pour son père, une réponse digne d'un Malefoy:

« Père,

Je maîtrise la situation et je ne vous permets pas d'intervenir dans ces affaires. Ne croyez donc pas tous les rapports de vos espions, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

Je ne fais que suivre votre éducation.

Votre fils. »

Ça devrait le maintenir dans l'incertitude pendant un certain temps. A peine ses lettres scellées, le phénix de Dumbledore apparut et prit les deux mots dans ses serres pour les distribuer.

« Service rapide! Mon père doit encore faire des siennes! » soupira le Serpentard. Il ne goûtait plus guère au mélodrame dans lequel se complaisait son géniteur. Comment osait-il joué les aristocrates outragés, lui le pantin, l'esclave de son maître? Le toutou parfaitement dressé qui accourrait au moindre sifflement, agitant la queue dans l'espoir d'un morceau de sucre, se roulant dans la fange pour obtenir un compliment! Il était la honte de la famille, et tous ces Sang-Purs avilis pour leur plus grande honte, transformés en pantin, devant un marionnettiste qui les jette plus vite que ses mouchoirs!

Draco comprenait les Potter qui avaient préféré la mort à l'esclavage. Il aurait du comprendre cela plus vite. Ces derniers temps, il n'avait jamais réfléchi aussi clairement. Ce qui semblait obscurcir sa vue disparaissait depuis l'attaque de l'assassin reptilien, petit à petit, et les blessures à vif de son âme s'apaisaient. Etait-ce cela l'amour?

Son estomac grogna, rappelant au beau blond des priorités plus terre à terre et immédiate que son cœur enflammé et son élévation spirituelle.

OoooOOoooO

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER ! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE LA !

L'interpellé continua de faire la sourde oreille, laissant l'eau de la douche couler sur son corps, ignorant sa meilleure amie, qui folle d'inquiétude après sa disparition de la veille avait décidé de renouer leur amitié.

« Et sans doute d'extirper les réponses à ses questions de ma tête, voir de mon cadavre si je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût! » rumina le brun.

_ SI TU NE SORS PAS DANS LES 5 SECONDES JE DEFONCE LA PORTE!

« Viens dit l'araignée à la mouche! Je ne suis pas fou, enfin pas assez pour sortir! »

_ 'Mione enfin! Tu peux pas faire ça! Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall vont avoir notre peau là! Et t'as déjà pas réussi à visiter son truc de glace, ni même Dumbledore, ou Malefoy père! Laisse le , il sortira bien tout seul!

_..........................................................

« Merci Ron! » bénît le Golden Boy.

Enfin, seul, pour réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait en ce moment? Et, par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Pourquoi avait-il laissé Malefoy lui faire ça? Merde, il aimait les filles, pas les mecs! Un accident, c'est ça , un putain d'accident! C'est pas comme s'il avait voulu le faire. Il s'était pas débattu mais c'était parce qu'il avait été surpris, oui , c'était ça : il s'était laissé faire par surprise, mais ça n'arriverait plus!

Une fois habillé, s'apprêtant à sortir, il préféra utiliser sa forme animagus pour se téléporter et échapper à ses amis, pas forcément bien intentionnés ou plutôt trop attentionnés à son égard. Il avait besoin de solitude et il ne la trouverait que dans la Forêt Interdite, dans la clairière à l'orée, là où tout avait commencer pour lui.

La clairière était calme, la neige étouffait les sons, la nature semblait attendre... Attendre quoi ? Le printemps ?

Non, l'atmosphère se faisait lourde, l'air plus dense, l'entourait, focalisant tout sur sa personne. Quelque chose venait pour lui ! Il le sentait !

Reprenant forme humaine, il se prépara, prêt à combattre pour sa vie. Le silence se brisa: un bruit de sabot calme et posé se discerna à travers les arbres. Une silhouette haute et fière se dessinait soudain de l'autre côté de la trouée.

Firenz le salua et s'approcha doucement.

_ Bonjour, Fils des Flammes, pourquoi te promènes-tu ici ? Les dangers de la Forêt peuvent s'aventurer jusqu'ici.

_ Bonjour, Firenz. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Tu ne viens me trouver que pour m'avertir de ce que les étoiles te révèlent, non que parler à un être amicale ne me soit pas agréable. Mais les centaures sont farouches et se mêlent rarement aux miens. Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu « Fils des Flammes » ?

_ C'est ce que tu es, Harry Potter, né du feu de l'amour de tes parents, trempé dans les flammes du combat. Ton nom et ta destinée brillent du feu stellaire pour tous ceux de ma race. Ton animal de cœur n'est-il pas l'essence même du Feu? J'ai senti les ténèbres obscurcir ton âme, alors je suis venu te parler. Fuir ton cœur ne t'amènera qu'à la désolation, et pire te met à la merci de tes ennemis. Soit ce que tu dois être, non pour les autres , mais pour toi même! Ne tourne pas le dos à ce que tu es! L'amour a toujours été ta force, ne le renie pas. Dans les combat à venir si tu es seul, tu succomberas! Retrouves celui qui porte ton sceau, il est tien au-delà de tout! Et tu lui appartiens autant!

_ Celui qui porte mon sceau?

_ Toi qui es prêt à mourir pour les autres, apprends à vivre pour eux!

Sur ces dernières paroles, le centaure fit demi-tour et disparut dans les bois, laissant les demandes d'explications du survivants se réverbérer dans la clairière désertée.

Solitude! Encore !

Seul avec plus de questions, qu'il ne voulait y répondre. Qui donc portait son sceau? Et comment le reconnaître? Qui était-il dans le fond? Lui, que tout le monde voyait comme le Survivant, un héros, lui qui était censé mourir en détruisant Voldemort, comment croire à une vie après l'affrontement final. Était-ce cela « vivre pour les autres », trouver un moyen de survivre, ou de mourir et de revenir? Comme le Grand Phénix?

Était-ce un espoir, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, une vie plus tranquille?

L'amour, sa plus grande force? Dumbledore lui avait toujours dit que Voledmort ignorait tout de ce sentiment, qui chez les sorciers pouvaient être une véritable force, un vrai pouvoir. Son amour pouvait-il être une arme contre le mage noir? Le moyen de le détruire définitivement?

Il devrait sans doute essayer de reparler à ses amis, maintenant qu'ils souhaitaient de nouveau lui parler. Reforger les liens d'amitié qui leur avaient déjà sauvé la vie par le passé. Mais cela ne résolvait pas son problème plus immédiat: Draco Malefoy. Ils étaient toujours liés par le Serment Inviolable et il ne savait pas comment le défaire sans atteindre le but du contrat. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus le voir, pas après. Il n'était pas comme lui, les hommes le laissaient de marbre, n'est-ce pas?

Le mieux était de l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution à ce problème. S'arranger pour ne plus être seuls tous les deux pour que le Serpentard ne tente rien, il n'aurait pas à le repousser ainsi. Voilà se limiter à une politesse de circonstance et ne pas rester seul avec le blond!

OoooOOOoooO

Il était 22h00, le souper avait été pour lui un autre repas apporté dans un panier par Fumesec. Il était prêt à se rendre chez le directeur, qui lui avait confirmé le départ de ses parents, toujours furieux qu'il n'ait pas daigné se présenter à eux. Non que rassurer sa mère, la douce Narcissa, lui fut difficile, mais affronter son père était hors de question actuellement: il utilisait dans le fond la technique de fuite de la famille, ne pas être là où le danger résidait.

Le vieux fou lui avait donné le mot de passe de la gargouille, « pomme d'amour », afin qu'il puisse entrer rapidement dans le bureau directorial. Prudemment, évitant les professeurs, préfets et autre Rusard en chemin, il gagna l'endroit le mieux protégé de Poudlard: le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Franchissant rapidement l'escalier mobile, Draco frappa à la porte, puis entra suite à l'invitation du vieil homme. Le bureau n'avait pas changer depuis sa dernière visite, les portraits des anciens directeurs dormaient – ou faisaient semblant-, seul l'actuel occupant des lieux lui accordait toute son attention, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, les eux pétillant de malice.

_ Bonsoir, M. Malefoy. Heureux de voir que vous ayez décidé d'accepter de me parler! Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé avec quelques gâteaux.

L'élève accepta d'un signe de tête et un plateau chargé se matérialisa entre eux. Dumbledore le servit et approcha l'assiette de cookies de son vis à vis, avant de prendre lui-même une tasse de thé.

_ M'auriez-vous caché quelque chose après l'attaque que vous avez subit plus tôt cette année, M. Malefoy? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard, d'un air extrêmement sérieux, qui mit le Serpentard très mal à l'aise.

« Comment fait-il pour paraître si menaçant avec une simple phrase? » s'interrogea le jeune homme.

_ Sur l'attaque? Je ne crois pas, ce serait plutôt à Potter de répondre à cette question.

« Merlin soit bénit, je ne l'ai pas appelé Harry! »

_ M. Potter est arrivé ensuite d'après ses dires. Le reptile qui vous avait mordu était déjà mort. Donc savez-vous qui , ou quoi, a pu tuer le serpent, et stabiliser votre état avant que M. Potter ne vous porte secours?

Prenant son temps, Draco but tranquillement sa tasse de thé, faisant semblant de réfléchir, poussant le vice en grignotant un gâteau -délicieux soit dit en passant-.

_ J'ignore pour le moment de l'attaque , mais j'ai rencontré un phénix par la suite. Et comme il conservait un de mes bijoux, il y a de grande chance que ce soit lui.

« Par les maléfices de Morgane! Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça? Le thé ! VERITASERUM ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

_ Rasseyez-vous immédiatement, M. Malefoy ! Et oui, je vous ai donné une goutte de Véritasérum, sinon cette conversation prendrait trop de temps. J n'ai pas besoin de cette potion pour savoir ou comprendre ce qui c'est produit, mais VOUS vous en avez besoin. Parce que si vous n'êtes pas honnête avec vous même, autant que vous retourniez de suite dans votre dortoir! Ordonna Dumbledore, une aura de puissance l'environnant durant ce petit discours.

Grommelant quelques insanités sur les vieux fous autocratiques et dangereux, le Prince des vert et argent se rassit tout de même.

_ Maintenant que vous admettez avoir un lien avec un phénix, nous allons pouvoir vous donner quelques explications. Cependant, avant de m'étendre sur le sujet, que savez-vous de ces créatures?

Gêné,le blond s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert le livre où se trouvaient les réponses à la plupart de ses interrogations.

_ Pas grand chose, le plus courant: les larmes, la renaissance ou la téléportation.

_ Très limité, effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas de cet aspect que je souhaite vous entretenir, mais du lien qu'ils peuvent noué avec un partenaire humain.

_ Un lien? Comment ça?

_ Un lien qui unit l'oiseau à l'humain comme quand deux sorciers s'unissent: partage émotionnel, union des pouvoirs ce genre de chose M. Malefoy. La raison de la création du lien est toujours dépendante de la volonté, ou de l'instinct du phénix: il peut avoir déceler une âme extraordinaire à laquelle se lier, ou une personne qu'il souhaite protéger, ou encore guérir. Certains le font pour rompre la solitude qui est souvent la leur.

_ Et comment sait-on qu'un lien a été crée?

_ Le phénix appose un sceau sur le cœur de son élu. Avez-vous une marque sur votre cœur, M. Malefoy?

_ Heu , je ne crois pas!

_ Enlevez votre haut et nous aurons la réponse.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta à contre cœur, non qu'il soit pudique, mais c'était inconvenant de ce montrer ainsi devant n'importe qui. Son torse d'albâtre se révéla dans dans toute la splendeur de son teint de lait, ferme et finement sculpté par le Quidditch. La peau était complètement unie sans trace de la moindre imperfection, provocant une vague tristesse chez Draco: le phénix ne l'avait donc pas considéré comme digne de les unir.

Ne soyez pas déçu, M. Malefoy, la marque n'est pas visible pour les yeux profanes. Les phénix la dissimulent toujours: elle est là pour signaler aux autres phénix que l'humain appartient déjà à l'un d'eux. Fumesec, s'il te plait montre la nous !

Le légendaire ami du directeur s'exécuta: se perchant sur les genoux du blond, il tapa la poitrine du jeune homme pile sur son cœur, ne déchirant pas la peau malgré son bec aussi tranchant qu'un rasoir? Sous le regard des deux hommes, un immense tatouage métallique se dévoila rapidement, recouvrant tout le torse. Un immense phénix s'affichait sur tout le haut du corps du Prince: les ailes, camaïeu de rouge et d'orange, se déployaient sur son poitrail, la tête, magnifiquement couronnée, se nichait juste sous le cou, et la queue flamboyante s'enroulait autour du nombril.

_ Non seulement, ce phénix vous revendique comme sien, mais il possède un pouvoir incroyable pour apposer un sceau aussi puissant et majestueux. Et il vous aime profondément, car les phénix sont des créatures de passions. Je plaints quiconque tenterait de vous séparer. Le lien qui vous unit est le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu, ce qui explique votre départ précipité de la Grande Salle hier soir. Je suppose que vous ne comprenez pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas?

Le blond, toujours saisi par la chaleur que ce sceau suscitait en lui, secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Et bien, devant tout le monde, une immense colonne de flammes vous a entouré M. Potter et vous, et quand elle a explosé, vous aviez disparu tous les deux. Il ne restait qu'un tas de cendre de ce qui avait dû être vous vêtements. Vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé ensuite?

_ Non, je me suis juste réveillé dans la journée, parfaitement reposé, je me sentais, entier ? Comme si, mes blessures étaient guéries!

_ Vos blessures? Vous aviez été blessé?

_ Non, les blessures intérieures.

_ Je vois: le phénix est en train de guérir votre âme et votre cœur. Je suppose que l'énergie de votre passion avec M. Potter hier soir lui à donner le moyen d'intervenir directement par le biais de son sceau. Comment s'appelle votre phénix ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore.

_ Je ….je …..j'ignore son nom, mais je l'appelle Goldensong, …..et.....enfin, il ne semble pas s'en offusqué.

_ Je vous demanderai d'être prudent, M. Malefoy, les phénix sont des créatures de passion. Toutes leurs émotions sont exacerbées : l'amour, la colère, ou la jalousie peuvent prendre d'énormes proportions. S'il montre des signes d'aversion pour quelqu'un, ne jouer pas avec ça: vu votre lien vous en souffririez plus qu'autre chose, il sentira que vous vous moquez de lui et ses flammes qui ne vous atteignent pas actuellement pourraient vous calciner aussitôt. Est-ce bien clair ?

_ Parfaitement.

_ Je tiens à préciser que si vous forcez son intervention, Fumesec m'en avertira et que si vous vous en sortez intact à ce moment là, je doute que ce soit le cas après ce que je vous réserve. Nous comprenons-nous bien ?

Le regard pénétrant du directeur ne présageait rien de bon, seul Grindelwalt avait déjà dû expérimenté une attitude aussi glaciale. C'était bien la première fois qu'Albus Dumbledore lui montrait ouvertement celui que le Mage Noir craignait, comme d'autres craignaient la peste ou le choléras.

Aussi acquiesça-t-il vigoureusement, incapable d'articuler le moindre son, sous la présence du Vainqueur de Grindelwalt, Celui qui mettait en échec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

OoooOOOoooO

Harry déambulait dans le futur Jardin de l'Automne, errant sans fin dans les méandres des allées, plongé dans ses pensées. Lui qui pensait trouver la paix dans la forêt, n'avait rencontré que doutes et nouvelles questions, comme si « son accident » avec Malefoy ne suffisait plus !

Il n'arrivait plus à ce concentrer sur son jardin, comment voulez-vous faire pousser de ravissantes fleurs, avec un sortilège basé sur ses émotions, qui pour le moment n'étaient qu'un maelström confus. Le pire était sa tentative de faire un arbre: tout ce qu'il avait obtenu c'était un Serpentard blond dénudé et dans une pose lascive. Les trois tentatives suivantes furent encore pires, plus érotiques, plus obscènes, tirées des souvenirs de ce moment indécent, de cet accident délicieux et honteux, de ce terrible instant où.............

_ Potter ?

Un murmure, rendu rauque par une brusque flambée de désir, une voix qu'il craignait d'entendre justement maintenant.

_ Potter? Repris la voix douce et chaleureuse, cette voix qu'il avait découvert ce matin-là, la vois de sa némésis passionnée.

Le brun soupira: il n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, il ne l'avait jamais fait, pourquoi maintenant alors qu'il avait obtenu de lui ce qu'il désirait, le laisserait-il? Il allait enfin pouvoir ce vanter devant tout le monde. Il voyait bien la scène en plein diner, le Prince des Serpents se lever, et sous les rires paillards de ses condisciples, raconter comment il avait défroqué Saint-Potter. Se raidissant à cette future humiliation, il se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire.

_ Que veux-tu Malefoy?

Sa voix charriait tant de glace que quelqu'un de moins habitué, qu'un Rogue, un Malefoy ou une MacGonagall, aurait fini congelé jusqu'à l'été prochain. Le choc fut tout de même rude pour l'héritier au Sang-Pur: certes Harry (« et voilà que je recommence à l'appeler par son prénom, remarque j'en ai le droit maintenant »pensa-t-il) et lui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être aussi civil, pourtant il s'était vite habitué à leur petite trêve.

_ Te parler Potter! Te parler d'hier soir ! Te parler de ce matin! Repris aimablement le vert et argent.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire ! Un phénomène de feu nous a embringué, a détruit nos affaires et je nous ai mis en sécurité dans le palais de glace. Point à la ligne ! Quant à ce matin, c'est une regrettable erreur, un accident qui ne se reproduira pas. Donc tu n'as rien à craindre ou à espérer.

Draco fut........ébranlé, choqué, effondré, terrifié, perdu. Après ce moment fabuleux, ce moment où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, cœurs et âmes, il pensaient pouvoir partager autre chose qu'une profonde adversité. Lui qui était prêt à baisser sa garde, à abandonner son masque, lui qui croyait que le Héros du Monde Magique était l'homme le plus courageux - et le plus stupide, parce que foncer tête baissée contre une armée de cinglés fanatiques aussi dangereux qu'un armement moldu, ne plaidait pas en faveur d'une forme prononcée d'intelligence -, lui qui croyait qu'une personne pourrait le comprendre et l'apprécier pour lui-même, fut terrassé par un sentiment qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir posséder: le désespoir.

Mais le Golden Boy ne semblait pas avoir terminer sa tirade assassine, plus blessante que toutes les insultes échangés lors des cinq dernières années entre Gyffondor et Serpentard.

_ De toute, manière je ne suis pas pd, tu as profité que je rêvais d'une fille pour me sauter dessus. Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas me toucher, mais Monsieur Malefoy voulait être le seul mec à se taper le Survivant ! Hein, ben tu peux être heureux, parce que c'était la dernière fois que tu m'approchais d'aussi prêt. Si tu essaies de me toucher encore une fois, je te montrerai combien j'ai retenu la leçon de ta tante Bellatrix. On finit par apprendre certains trucs finalement en affrontant les dégénérés de Voldemort !

Ça aurait pu être comique d'entendre le Champion de la Lumière le menacer des pires sorts de magie noire, si son ton dur et son rejet ne déchirait pas son cœur en lambeaux.

_ Finis donc les deux derniers jardins et tu seras libre du serment qui t'enchaîne à moi, termina le brun, plus polaire que Lucius Malefoy lors de ses meilleurs jours. Et considère ma dette payée pour avoir couché avec moi!

Draco resta interdit, tant de cruauté, tant de calme arctique, il n'aurait jamais cru que l'attrappeur des rouge et or puisse être plus cruel qu'un Serpentard. Rabaisser cette étreinte passionnée au rang du service de la plus humble des putains de l'allée des Embrumes. Sa baguette se leva d'elle-même, les sorts de son Harry murmurés, le Jardin de l'Automne commença à se former: le Serment Inviolable accomplissait son œuvre tandis que l'ange blond saignait intérieurement, inconscient des actes de son corps.

Sa tristesse faisait naître des érables sanglants, pleurant une hémorragie de feuilles vives, des parterres de champignons funèbres - trompettes morbides, amanites purulentes, cèpes de la Pierre Vivante -, mandragores, saules pleureurs aux larmes de cristal, joncs chantants, et même des rarissimes orchidées des Lamentations - ces fleurs envoûtantes capables d'embrumer l'esprit de leur proies animales ou humaines, par leur parfum de nostalgie et leur musique capable, comme le mythique Joueur de Flûte de Hamelin, d'attirer ses victimes dans leurs racines tueuses -, des Arbres aux Pendus, ces arbres sombres dont les fruits pendants ressemblaient à des cadavres suppliciés. Une rivière aux milles ruisseaux serpentait telle une béante blessure dans la végétation, ses eaux cristallines d'un bleu sombre contrastaient avec les rouges sang, les noirs ébènes et les gris cimetière. Seules les orchidées affichaient quelques or et vert, avant de virer au plus agressif des oranges à la proximité d'une victime. Sous la magie du cœur blessé, les différents chants et musiques des plantes magiques s'harmonisaient dans le célèbre Requiem de Mozart.

Alors que le dernier sortilège franchissait les lèvres exsangues, scellant le dernier enchantement, dans un visage inondé de larmes incontrôlées et incontrôlable, un battement d'aile perturba le calme céleste. Un chaud plumage flamboyant vint essuyer les joues trempées, mouillant la robe de l'homme de ses propres larmes. Le chant mélancolique du légendaire volatile accompagna Draco jusqu'à son dortoir dans les cachots, où il s'endormit vidé par les émotions ravageuses qui massacrait son être.


	11. Chapter 11: Qd Harry rencontre Goldenson

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut se cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Notes:** N'ayant aucun retour sur l'animagus féérique que vous auriez souhaité pour Draco, ben vous devrez vous contenter de celui dont j'avais discuté avec Sahada ^^.

Au fait, je ne sais pas si je dois mes milles lecteurs du chapitre précédent « à mon talent » ou si, comme dans n'importe quelle série, vous attendiez juste la scène « chaude » entre les personnages. Mystère, mystère ! ^^

**Remerciements:** Ben, merci à tous, déjà pour ne pas avoir raller , et puis pour avoir apprécié autant le dernier chapitre même si vous avez tous hurlé contre la réaction du Ryry. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à le plaindre pour ce chapitre.

**Chapitre XI:** Quand Harry rencontre Goldensong.

Quand Draco se réveilla au matin, son oreiller était trempé, trempé des larmes qui coulaient inlassablement des ses yeux gris, telles deux ruisseaux intarissables. Il s'était couché abattu certes, mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir pleuré, ni d'un rêve justifiant que lui, un Malefoy, puisse répandre autant de cette eau salée. Pelotonné contre son phénix, il avait somme toute bien dormi, il était parfaitement reposé, mais une langueur habitait son être.

Goldensong dormait toujours dans le creux de son corps, le plumage parcouru des frissons de son rêve. Partageait-il la tristesse de son phénix? Se dégageant doucement de son compagnon légendaire, le Prince des Serpentards décida de se lever et de se relaxer sous une douche chaude, espérant ainsi remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Sous le jet brûlant qui parcourait son corps, le blond massa délicatement ses muscles ankylosés par la fixité de son sommeil. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de saigner continuellement? Certes Potter l'avait rejeté, mais lui aussi avait jeté un bon nombre d'amants de passage, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se plaignent. Bon, c'était lui cette fois qui était mis à l'écart !

Et cette idée l'enragea : pour qui se prenait ce Harry de pacotille pour repousser l'Héritier Malefoy? Le Survivant allait apprendre qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on prend et que l'on jette comme d'un mouchoir usagé!

Fort de cette résolution, il se choisît une tenue des plus époustouflante et des plus sexy, pour prouver à cet arrogant Sauveur du Monde Magique, ce qu'il perdait en le rejetant.

Sur son boxer le plus transparent, le blond enfila un pantalon de soie bleu-nuit, moulant, pour affirmer ses formes graciles. Une chemise arachnéenne d'un vert émeraude vint recouvrir son torse laiteux, dessinant sa musculature déliée, et laissant transparaître son teint nacré à travers le fin tissu. Une cravate argent et jade encadrait son cou, rehaussant la blancheur de son teint et invitant à découvrir la peau délicate. Ses mocassins noirs et la robe noire transparente complétèrent sa vêture. Dès qu'il fut prêt, Goldensong se percha sur son épaule gauche, les plumes les plus ternes que Draco lui eut jamais vues. L'oiseau semblait perdu dans une douleur infinie et son compagnon n'osa pas s'enquérir de la cause de son affliction.

Il fut déçu en arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour son petit déjeuner: Harry Potter, tourmenteur et amant, était déjà à la table de sa Maison, attendant son « petit ami » comme ils en avaient convenu. Une certaine satisfaction, se répandit en lui comme un poison. Le Balafré allait subir le juste retour de son courroux pour l'avoir ainsi humilié la veille.

Le brun était élégamment vêtu, comme il se devait selon leur contrat, et mangeait machinalement une tartine, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Son regard était baissé sur son bol et le Sang-Pur ne put juger de l'humeur de son vis à vis, avant d'attaquer son adversaire avec les foudres de son châtiment.

Draco s'assit à droite du Gryffondor, remarquant à peine que le phénix changeait d'épaule. Saisissant durement le menton du Héros Proclamé de ses doigts raides comme des serres, il lui déroba un baiser sauvage, mordant ses lèvres à les faire saigner.

Aucune réaction. Rien. Pas un frémissement de douleur, pas un gémissement, juste l'impression d'embrasser un cadavre. Rouvrant les yeux, son regard d'acier trempé rencontra deux mares verdâtres, deux puits insondables dépassionnés. Aucune lueur, aucun sentiment ne transparaissaient sur ce visage d'habitude plus ouvert qu'un livre.

L'incompréhension succéda à la rage. Pourquoi son Gryffondor ne réagissait-il pas? Pourquoi le regardait-il avec ce regard éteint? L'attrappeur vert et argent aurait juré sous Véritasérum, qu'aucune étincelle de vie ne parcourait plus sa némésis. Vaguement inquiet et parfaitement frustré de sa vengeance, le blond continuait de dévisager son épine personnelle. Rien. Harry Potter semblait être aux abonnés absents et Merlin seul savait pourquoi.

La voix monocorde qui s'échappa soudain des lèvres meurtries glaça le sang de Draco:

_ Malefoy, il faut que l'on se voit ce soir si tu ne veux pas mourir.

Une annonce de mort imminente, évoquée sur le ton dépassionné du brun, faisait plus d'impression que tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.

_ Et pourquoi quitterais-je la vie si vite, Potter? Cingla-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'expliquer pour la potion de métamorphose, continua la voix d'outre-mort. Ton corps n'es pas prêt aux changements et cela risque de t'être fatal. Comme je te l'ai promis, je dois t'en avertir et te préparer. Mais cela sera tout de même douloureux, une agonie comme aucun Impardonnable n'a jamais pu t'en infliger. Tu peux toujours refuser et perdre le pari, évidement.

_ Jamais ! Potter! Jamais je ne m'inclinerai surtout pas maintenant! Siffla le Serpentard. Soit! Rendez-vous ce soir dans la chambre du palais! Au moins je suis sûr que tu en connais le chemin!

Une brusque caresse duveteuse sur sa joue lui fit reprendre contenance: son phénix était inquiet de le voir si en colère. Son plumage restait éteint aujourd'hui, aucun chatoiement, aucune flamme parcourant son corps, aucune trace de son aura de puissance. Son ami mythique était-il malade? Il fallait vraiment qu'il lise ce maudit bouquin.... dès qu'il pourrait.

Profitant de l'absence du professeur d'arithmancie dans l'après-midi, Draco décida de se renseigner sur les animagi : Harry lui disait-il la vérité? Prenait-il un risque inconsidéré, non qu'un Malefoy craigne grand chose évidement?

_« Animagus: Sorcier capable de prendre instantanément la forme animale correspondant à sa personnalité, à son cœur. Cette forme, appelée Anima (du latin animus, vie) est l'essence même du sorcier: elle est donc unique et personnelle. Un sorcier devient un animagus grâce à certains enchantements et certaines potions, qui préparent le corps à subir le stress des métamorphoses immédiates et successives. Certains mages auraient pris spontanément leur forme animale pour survivre suite à une situation particulièrement critique. Ces animagi, dit spontanés, doivent apprendre à maîtriser cette capacité sous peine de subir un choc mortel en cas de transformation instinctive et non-contrôlée._

_Devenir un animagus n'est donc pas à la portée de n'importe quel sorcier, puisqu'il faut maîtriser les potions et enchantements nécessaires ainsi que la patience pour effectuer ces opérations. La souffrance doit être surmontée aussi, car tout comme la potion de Polynectar, la réorganisation du corps est particulièrement douloureuse jusqu'à l'acquisition définitive de cette capacité. _

_De plus, l'animagus bénéficiera de toutes les capacités de sa forme animale (vol, sens aiguisés, griffes, etc...) et pourra conserver certaines caractéristiques sous forme humaine (sens plus puissants, vision nocturne partielle, résistance au froid ou à la chaleur...). On a toujours constaté une affinité des animagi pour la Métamorphose, puisqu'ils constituent eux-mêmes l'essence de la mutation et de la transformation._

_Certaines rumeurs rapportent que certains sorciers auraient perfectionné les enchantements et potions leur permettant de prendre une forme animale fantastique, les phénix seraient certains de ces mages particuliers ou du moins la forme animale survivante de ces magiciens capables de devenir eux-même des phénix. Les formes « Anima féérique » les plus couramment citées dans les légendes sont, en dehors du phénix, les dragons, les pégases, les coquatrix, les griffons et les oiseaux-tempête. Il semblerait, mais cela reste hypothétique tant les Animagi Féériques sont rares, que l'ascendance de créatures comme les Veela et les vampires puissent altérer la forme ordinaire de l'animal de cœur, pour donner ces animagi exceptionnels. Merlin, d'ascendance démoniaque supposée, aurait pris la forme d'une chimère et la Fée Morgane une licorne noire. »_

« Bon, en tout cas, ce satané Gryffondor aurait dit la vérité » songea le blond, fasciné par sa lecture. Il s'imaginait déjà prendre la forme majestueuse d'un Norvégien à Crêtes ou de n'importe quel autre dragon d'ailleurs. Son animal fantastique ne pouvait être que puissant, majestueux, noble et farouchement indépendant. Il tolérerait évidement d'être un animagus phénix, après tout il était bien lié à un de ces merveilleux oiseau.

Soudain, la réalité le frappa: Harry Potter connaissait tout cela, il savait pour les animagi féériques, pour les potions et les enchantements. Il était devenu un des meilleurs élèves en Potion, le meilleur et de loin en Métamorphose, et ses progrès en Enchantements étaient tels qu'il avaient créé ses propres sortilèges. Et s'il était au courant, s'il avait progressé au point de battre Miss Je-sais-tout-Granger dans ces matières, c'étaient parce qu'il était devenu un animagus, et sans doute un animagus féérique. Vu l'inconscience maladive touchant sa Maison, il avait sans doute pris le risque de cette transformation, mais qu'elle pouvait être sa forme? Un griffon comme l'emblème de sa Maison?

Mais pourquoi ce défi ? Il devait savoir que lui montrer cette potion, c'était se dévoiler. Par orgueil ? Non, malgré ce qu'il lui avait toujours dit, Harry n'était pas orgueilleux. Par générosité ? Certainement pas pour lui, enfin quoiqu'aux vues des derniers événements, peut-être comme un cadeau d'amoureux. Hummm! L'idée était plaisante, pas très réaliste, mais agréable. Pour le blesser ou le tuer? Non, le Survivant respectait la vie plus que tout, même celle du fils d'un mangemort patenté. À moins de lui nuire, il ne blessait ni ne tuait aucune créature. Et puis, il lui suffisait de le laisser boire la potion sans préparation pour se débarrasser de lui.

Que manigançait donc ce fichu Balafré ? Qu'avait-il à souffler le chaud et le froid ainsi ? Il l'avait piégé pour travailler avec lui sur son projet d'hiver, mais parce qu'il était un des rares susceptibles de le faire ou parce que c'était lui, Draco Malefoy, que le rouge et or voulait? Ou les deux ? Il espérait que ce soit les deux ! Si seulement cela pouvait être les deux ! Ô Merlin et Morgane, si c'était vraiment pour lui ! Et voilà, qu'il recommençait à soupirer après le brun ! Pitié, pas encore ce comportement déplacé de jeune fille énamourée ! Il était un Malefoy, pas un moldu de bas étage !

La journée passa assez rapidement pour l'aristocrate, rêveuse et agréable, surtout que Goldensong ne s'éloignait pas de lui de plus d'un mètre. Au regret de Draco, le phénix ne chanta pas pour lui de la journée, comme hébété par un quelconque événement. Cependant, il ne manqua jamais de lui démontrer son affection dès que l'occasion s'en présentait. La seule chose qui perturbait le Serpentard, en dehors de l'attitude de zombie du Garçon-qui-ne-semblait-plus-avoir-survécu, était l'indifférence confinant à l'hostilité entre son oiseau mythique et le brun.

Pourquoi, alors que la créature légendaire avait conduit Potter près de lui auparavant, ne pouvaient-ils plus se souffrir l'un l'autre? Sirotant, une bièraubeurre fraîchement magifacturée, le blond s'interrogeait sur ces questions tracassantes. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que détestait le Sang-Pur, en dehors des mauvaises manières, des inférieurs et de la négligence, c'était bien de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

Le Gryffondor le rejoignit finalement dans cette pièce chaleureuse, où la veille ils s'étaient adonnés à d'excitantes activités, souvenir vivace que son anatomie soutenait par une raideur douloureuse. Et ce fichu Balafré qui rejetait tout ça! Rien que d'y repenser, le vert et argent s'enrageait de la mauvaise foi du Golden Boy de Poudlard.

_ Alors Potter, que me veux-tu? Commença Draco de sa voix la plus traînante et hautaine.

_ Honoré notre marché Malefoy, répliqua placidement le brun. Et assurer ma victoire, en te laissant vivant. Que sais-tu des animagi ?

_ En dehors, de l'évidente capacité à prendre la forme animale de sa personnalité, ce que j 'en ai lu. Imagine ma stupéfaction en découvrant que, pour une fois, tu savais de quoi tu parlais. J'en conclus que tu possèdes ces connaissances parce que tu as voulu en devenir un, et que tu as sans doute réussi. Tout comme je suppose que tu n'as pas déclaré au Ministère de la Magie, ton état d'animagus.

_ Exact, Malefoy! Et je sais que tu te tairas sur le sujet, pour ne pas te dévoiler toi-même. Assez d'évidence, passons aux choses sérieuses, enchaîna le rouge et or, de son ton monocorde.

« Pourquoi est-il aussi direct et logique avec moi? » songea le blond. « Et son regard olivâtre ne ressemble en rien à ses émeraudes flamboyantes habituelles ! »

_ Potter, montre-moi ton Anima! Exigea brusquement le Serpentard.

Regard fixe et vide. Attitude plus indéchiffrable que celle de Lucius Malefoy. Tremblements nerveux. La réponse lui parvint dans un souffle à peine audible:

_ Je ne peux plus.

_ Pourquoi ?

Frisson, terreur, dégoût se succédèrent rapidement sur le visage du brun, premières et seules émotions visibles dans cette journée étrange. Et de nouveau, cette immobilité froide, cadavérique, avant qu'un gémissement rauque d'angoisse ne franchisse les lèvres exsangues du Survivant.

_ Je ne sais pas............plus...........

Était-ce vraiment Potter, sa némésis, son fardeau depuis depuis cinq ans? Ce garçon faible et vulnérable, n'avait rien de commun avec l'énergique Gryffondor, cet imbécile courageux capable seul de lui résister. Personne d'autre que Potter ou lui ne pouvait franchir les barrières de ce lieu, alors il devait bien s'agir du vrai Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

_ Alors dit moi quel est-il, au moins, soupira l'Héritier au Sang-Pur.

_ Je.......je..........je ne.... m'en.........souviens pas.............

« Un choc physique ou psychologique l'avait-il frappé ? » se demanda Draco, une inquiétude grandissante le tenaillant de plus en plus.

_ D'après ce que j'ai lu, Potter, il faut du temps pour adapter le corps à la condition d'animagus, or il ne reste que trois jours avant que ta « superpotion » ne doivent être bue.

_ C'est vrai et faux à la fois, Malefoy. En fait il faut du temps pour accumuler l'énergie magique nécessaire dans les opérations, donc un mage seul a besoin de temps pour refaire ses réserves. De toute manière, je maîtrise aussi beaucoup mieux les enchantements maintenant et je peux me servir de ton énergie pour accélérer le processus. Par contre, je ne vois qu'une solution pour fixer aussi vite les caractéristiques nécessaires à ton corps : les inscrire sous forme de tatouage.

_ Des tatouages, sur mon corps parfait ? T'es sûr que t'es bien , Potter ?

_ Parfaitement lucide, Malefoy ! Et je ne te laisse pas le choix, c'est les tatouages ou la mort. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de t'amocher, j'utiliserai les oghams celtiques, ce sera élégant et raffiné pour ton sens esthétique, ajouta le Gryffondor de son ton monocorde.

_ Oghams?

_ Les runes celtes si tu préfères, c'est dans certains écrits datant de Merlin que j'ai trouvé les références aux animagi féériques et ils sont en celte. Mais je peux te les faire en Fourchelangue si tu veux, continua le brun de sa voix atone.

Là, le blond resta sans voix. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment ni pourquoi son Gryffondor connaissait l'écriture druidique, et encore moins se voir inscrit des tatouages fourchelangues, capacité dérangeante que le Survivant partageait avec le Lord Noir. Tout plutôt que ça! Il n'avait pas refusé de rejoindre le Mage Noir pour se le voir rappeler par une trace indélébile sur son corps divin.

Et pourquoi le Balafré restait-il si impassible, alors que, sachant que sa solution est la seule, il ne se réjouisse pas de faire souffrir sa némésis? Pourquoi l'idée de marquer le corps du Serpentard ne provoquait pas une intense satisfaction dans ce regard olivâtre? Potter ressemblait à une bougie vacillante, pratiquement éteinte, le teint pâle et blafard, ses nouveaux vêtements ajoutaient un contraste par leur mise impeccable sur cet homme défait.

_ D'accord, Potter! Mais si tu rates ton coup, j'exigerai réparation: œil pour œil et dent pour dent! Répondit l'Héritier Malefoy, d'une voix sourde. Quand.......quand commence-t-on?

_ De suite, à moins que tu aies mieux à faire, répliqua le brun , de son attitude sans émotion.

Les heures qui suivirent, furent douloureuses pour l'attrappeur vert et argent: utilisant sa baguette comme d'une aiguille, Harry tatouait chaque mot de ses enchantements dans la peau sensible et douce, dans une mélopée murmurée, continue, prononcée distinctement sur un rythme rapide. Le poignet suivait agilement le phrasé dessinant les entrelacs magiques des symboles celtiques, les runes se dissimulant dans l'enchevêtrement des lignes, seul un arbre divinement exécuté entre les omoplates, dérogeait à la magie des lignes abstraites de l'œuvre.

Il fallut trois jours, trois jours pour terminer, trois jours à serrer les dents tandis que la douleur irradiait dans tout le corps finement musclé. Potter usait leurs énergies combinées dans ses arabesques, qui finir par recouvrir les haut des bras et du dos du Sang-Pur, arabesques noires abritant de minuscules oghams, arabesques qui trouvait leur origine dans les racines de l'Arbre de Vie, trônant au centre de l'œuvre d'art, chaque feuille vivante, agitée d'un souffle fantôme comme tout image magique. Les lignes s'agitaient parfois comme un nid de serpent, sifflant doucement aux oreilles exercées, modifiant leur labyrinthe selon l'humeur de leur propriétaire.

Draco Malefoy était abasourdi: le Survivant était-il un artiste ignoré? Son talent esthétique ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit du Serpentard. S'il craignait le résultat quand Potter lui avait annoncé être obligé de marquer son corps pour sa survie, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir accepté de prendre ce risque: il passait une heure ou deux le soir à admirer ce travail d'orfèvre, un bijou noir sur sa peau nacrée, un ornement qui habillait à lui seul cette chair tendre qui affolait toujours les résidents de Poudlard. Durant ces moments intimes, il suivant les lignes du bout des doigts effleurant le grain soyeux de sa peau aristocratique, souhaitant voir les doigts de son Gryffondor parcourir les mêmes chemins et bien plus encore.

OoooOOOoooO

Toute la Maison des Vert et Argent se tenait exceptionnellement tranquille en cours de Potion avec les Rouge et Or : une impatience mal contenue sourdait de chaque personne présente, anticipant le test de leur potion de métamorphose préparée la semaine précédente. Le garçon-qui-a-survécut était le seul qui échappait à cette ambiance légère et décontractée, il restait morose, même pas égaillé par la présence de la créature légendaire qui squattait toujours l'épaule du Prince des Serpentards.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs nerveux, comment allait ce passer la suite? Le phénix chantonnait dans son oreille une mélodie réconfortante, frottant son plumage éteint contre son ami humain, pour le soutenir.

Les fioles furent rapidement rendues aux binômes par un Maître des Potions, particulièrement exaspéré par l'enthousiasme déplacé de ses élèves. Il allait bientôt pouvoir donner libre cours à son sarcasme naturel quand certains avaleront ce qu'ils avaient osé lui présenter comme une potion. Il avait bien entendu prévu une série de contrepoison et d'antidote, en plus d'une potion de neutralisation afin d'éviter d'envoyer certains de ces cancres directement au cimetière, mais un peu de souffrance mettrait peut-être enfin un peu de plomb dans leur cervelle d'abrutis congénitaux. Chaque binôme devait choisir un testeur, tandis que l'autre devrait lui donner la potion de neutralisation, pour éviter de supporter sa forme animal plus longtemps que nécessaire. De plus, il avait un cours à tenir, sinon vu le niveau médiocre de la majorité, ses élèves seraient incapables de réussir leurs ASPICs.

Chaque couple se présentait à tour de rôle devant le bureau professorale, la « victime », - car en dehors du Zabini, Granger et Malfoy, personne ne pouvait prétendre être un brillant alchimiste - , buvait rapidement leur composition, bien que le terme de décomposition vienne plus facilement à l'esprit des buveurs, le goût du liquide étant particulièrement écœurant. Une série de chien (Ron), chat (Parvati) ou paon (Zabini) se succédèrent la moitié de la classe découvrant ainsi son animal de coeur.

Vint enfin le tour de Draco, son partenaire ayant échangé la fiole rendue par leur professeur, par celle prélevée en douce, pour éviter tout sabotage. Le blondinet but d'un trait le brouet du Gryffondor. La fiole de cristal se fracassa en atteignant le sol: le Prince se tordait de douleur, tandis que la potion prenait possession du corps d'éphèbe. Draco pouvait sentir le chemin parcouru dans chaque muscle, chaque nerf chaque os. Puis vint la chaleur! Suffocante ! Insoutenable! Avant que les effets ne se manifestent ! La silhouette se brouilla, s'étendit, changea de couleur. Le dos s'allongea et se courba. Les doigts disparurent laissant à la place des sabots enflammé, La chevelure blonde recouvrit tout le dos, s'agitant et devenant feu indompté et indomptable.

Devant les yeux ébahis de ses condisciples, la forme légendaire d'un Destrier de Xoroth, surnommé Cheval de Cauchemar, piaffait , faisant jaillir des flammèches de sa crinière et de ses sabots. Sa robe bleue nuit contrastait avec le jaune moiré d'orange et de rouge de son crin incendiaire. Hennissant doucement, la créature mythologique vint quémander quelques caresses, frottant son nez à la chemise de son partenaire. Harry murmura à l'oreille du cheval fantastique, de sa voix atone, où perçait ci et là, une pointe d'admiration:

_ Tu es magnifique, Malefoy. Et tu as perdu ton pari!


	12. Chapter 12: le garde malade

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut se cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Notes:** Je suis satisfait que mon choix sur l'animagus de Draco vous plaise autant, mais je vais vous expliquer dans ce chapitre le pourquoi de ce choix. Je vous remets en dessous les termes du pari.

**Remerciements:** Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur (et j'en ai besoin^^). N'hésitez pas à demander des éclaircissements dans vos reviews, vous avez dû constater que je vous réponds toujours au mieux sans gâcher la suite (enfin je crois).

_Rappel du chapitre 8:_

_Draco leva les yeux et lut les instructions: Réaliser la Potion du Coeur Anima, cette potion permet de donner à un corps humain la capacité de prendre sa forme animale pendant 1 heure. _

_« Et combinée aux enchantements appropriés, elle transforme un sorcier en animagus » ajouta mentalement le blond._

_Son partenaire avait déjà ramené les ingrédients et commencé la préparation._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fout, Potter! Il faut broyer les glands pas les éplucher!_

__ En fait, une fois épluchés, tu réduit l'écorce en poudre et l'amande en fines lamelles, ça permet d'accroître la force de la potion et de réduire le temps de macération. Combinée à des runes de puissance, et convenablement enchantée, la potion permet de faire un animagus féérique._

__ Qu'entends-tu par « féérique », Potter?_

__ Le terme me semble pourtant compréhensible, même pour toi, cher associé. Tu veux tester? Conclut-il un sourire angélique étirant ses lèvres pleines. À moins que t'aies la trouille, Malefoy!_

__ Pff, tu ne saurais même pas effectuer l'opération que tu viens d'évoquer!_

__ Mais oui, ma petite fouine trouillarde, si tu le dis! Moi qui voyait en toi un maître des coups en douce, le Prince des Profiteurs, je suis déçu que tu ne saisisses pas cette occasion unique!_

__ Je détournerai l'attention pendant que tu feras les opérations! Cracha le blond._

__ Laisses-moi préparer tous les ingrédients, il me faut aussi un couteau d'argent pour émincer les cœurs de caméléon, et le double de lavande pour une révélation plus profonde des choses cachées. Tourne trois fois dans chaque sens chaque fois que j'ajouterai un ingrédient. J'aurai besoin de 10 min pour les runes, quant aux enchantements je prendrai ta force comme tu as pris la mienne dans le Jardin. La semaine normale devrai alors suffire pour compléter cette potion._

_Le Serpentard échauffé par les insultes, insinuations et la suffisance de son partenaire, ne pouvait que collaborer pour mieux rire de l'échec du Survivant._

__ Et si tu échoues, comment comptes-tu sauver ma peau?_

__ Je te parie que tout se passeras parfaitement !_

__ Oh, un pari? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

__ Si je réussis, tu seras un animagus , ça me paraît déjà pas mal! Mais en plus, tu devras passer une semaine habillé aux couleurs de ma Maison._

__ Vu que j'y risque ma santé dans cette affaire si ce n'est la vie, j'exige la permanence de notre contrat actuel en cas d'échec! Donc je te préviens, tu t 'engages par là, à m'épouser, puisque la permanence « d'être un petit ami », c'est « être un époux »._

__ La confiance règne! Et tu ne doutes vraiment de rien, Malfoy! Mais comme je ne peux pas échouer, j'accepte! Bien sur si la Potion était trafiquée, le pari serait nul et non avenu!_

**Chapitre XII:** Le garde-malade.

L'ensemble de la classe, et même le terrible professeur, était muet de stupéfaction et d'admiration devant la beauté de l'Anima de l'Héritier Malefoy: une créature légendaire se tenait nerveuse devant eux, déjà que beaucoup jalousait le phénix qui avait élu domicile sur son épaule depuis plusieurs jours, mais en plus il osait posséder un Anima fabuleux.

_ Potter! Gronda Sévérus Snape, directeur de Serpentard, parrain du merveilleux Destrier, espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, maître de Potion, adversaire de Potter de tout âge. Qu'avez-vous trafiqué? Vous n'êtes donc pas capable de préparer une potion correctement? Donnez-lui immédiatement la Potion de Neutralisation !

_ Voyons, Professeur, je lui ai donné la potion que vous m'avez rendue, l'auriez-vous modifiée? Répondit le Golden Boy, de son ton amorphe. Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il s'agit de la potion faite la semaine dernière.

Mortifié, le professeur de Potion se demandait ce qui avait mal tourné.

« J'ai pourtant échangé la potion de Potter, par une véritable Potion du Coeur Anima, et il n'y a pas d'Anima Féérique possible avec cette potion? Pourquoi celle de Potter avait de légers reflets dorés? Je me doutais bien qu'il avait trafiqué sa potion et que Draco risquait d'en faire les frais: il m'a éloigné de Potter à dessein , j'en jurerai! »

_ Potter, donnez-lui l'antidote de suite ou vous finirez en détention pour le reste de l'année.

Le brun secoua la tête devant son professeur médusé. Comment ce gamin arrogant osait-il lui désobéir ! Non, qu'il ne l'ai jamais défié!

_ Cela ne servira à rien Professeur, la potion que nous avons concoctée avec Malefoy est trop puissante pour votre antidote, et son effet irréversible. Vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai fait de remarquable progrès dans cette matière, ni que Malefoy a toujours été un excellent élève dans votre cours.

_ Expliquez-vous de suite, Potter! Et cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir fait une potion dangereuse sans la supervision de votre professeur. Encore cinquante points pour avoir mis en danger la vie d'un de vos camarades. Et 10 points pour votre insolence. Comment osez-vous mettre en doute mon antidote!!!!

Le regard éteint du Survivant se porta sur son professeur écumant de rage – et d'angoisse? -, avant de répondre de son attitude indifférente:

_ Le contrat magique qui nous lie, Malefoy et moi, nous aurait tué tous les deux si je n'avais pas réalisé la potion telle qu'elle a été faite, je ne peux pas mettre sa vie en danger sans me suicider, je suis obligé de défendre sa vie, même contre vous si nécessaire. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez l'implication d'un Serment Inviolable.

Un Serment Inviolable! Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de chose! Voilà pourquoi Potter et son Filleul semblait si proche l'un de l'autre! Voilà pourquoi Potter jouait au petit ami de Draco! Mais quels en étaient les termes exacts?

_ Quelle potion avez-vous faites avec M. Malefoy, Potter? Exhala le redoutable Directeur de la Maison Vert et Argent, se retenant à peine de s'évanouir sous les révélations du Gryffondor.

L'interpelé haussa négligemment les épaules devant une telle évidence avant de répondre innocemment sous le regard assassin de son épouvantard personnel:

_ La Révélation du Coeur Anima, Professeur, dans sa version concentrée.

_ Ce n'est pas possible la version concentrée est utilisée pour ceux qui veulent devenir des Animagi, Potter, pas des créatures mythologiques. Et de plus M. Malefoy n'aurait pas pu survivre à la force de la potion!

« Sauf s'il avait fait les préparatifs pour être un Animagus avant! » Acheva mentalement le roi du cheveu gras. Se remémorant les paroles de son épine personnelle devant l'Eternel, - « _Cela ne servira à rien Professeur, la potion que nous avons concoctée avec Malefoy est trop puissante pour votre antidote, et son effet irréversible. » -_ , la potion ne pouvait pas ne pas être réversible, elle était toujours temporaire, sauf dans le cas d'un Animagus. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: le Rouge et or avait fait de son Prince Blond un Animagus, en utilisant les ingrédients qu'il avait lui-même donné à son élève le plus récalcitrant. Il se maudit longuement, et plusieurs fois d'avoir non seulement été dupé, mais d'avoir participé même involontairement aux manigances des deux jeunes gens.

_ Potter ! Emmenez donc M. Malefoy à l'infirmerie ! Vous serez aussi en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, dès 20h00 ici.

Et les élèves toujours sidérés, n'ayant pas suivi l'échange sans aménité et traditionnel du sombre professeur avec son flamboyant élève, virent un Potter indolent conduire la plus merveilleuse créature qu'ils aient pu approcher au delà de la porte de la salle de classe.

Une fois seuls dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie de l'école, le brun expliquait à son condisciple comment effectuer les changements de forme en concentrant son pouvoir sur sa forme humaine ou animale, afin qu'il puisse reprendre sa propre apparence, bien que certains sortilèges puissent forcer la métamorphose en cas de nécessité.

Draco ayant toujours été doué dans l'utilisation de sa magie, assimila rapidement le mécanisme élémentaire du changement de forme inhérent à sa nouvel condition d'Animagus, si bien qu'il put reprendre sa propre humanité avant d'atteindre l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, infirmière certes dévouée mais agaçante.

Aussitôt qu'il eut confié le Serpentard aux bons soins de la médicomage, ayant prétexté une soudaine faiblesse de ce dernier en cours nécessitant probablement du repos plus qu'autre chose, le garçon-qui-a-survécu tourna le dos et disparut de l'entourage du Prince au Sang-Pur.

OoooOOOoooO

En effet, Harry devant effectuer une retenue chaque soir et n'ayant pas de cours commun avec les Serpentards pour le reste de la semaine, Draco ne le vit plus du tout alors qu'il aurait souhaité lui poser beaucoup de questions: quel était vraiment sa forme animale? Heureusement, son ami Blaise Zabini put le renseigner sur le nom de cette créature, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas plus au delà de quelques rumeurs et lui conseilla vivement de chercher ses réponses dans un ouvrage spécialisé.

Hors l'attrappeur de Serpentard avait justement ce qu'il lui fallait sous le sabot, dans son dortoir: le précieux livre intitulé« Les Créatures Mythiques et Légendaires: une étude par delà la Magie ». Filant dans sa chambre, il se mit immédiatement à la lecture de l'énorme volume à l'article concernant son Anima, se rappelant aussi de devoir consulter le chapitre des phénix, enfin après, ou plus tard, mais de le faire.

La première chose que vit Draco fut l'illustration merveilleusement peinte et animée de la créature qui semblait survolé un paysage plutôt lugubre, lui rappelant fortement l'ambiance du manoir familiale depuis le retour du maître de son père. Après une longue contemplation satisfaite, - qui n'aurait souhaité possédé un Anima aussi enchanteur, fort , puissant, rare! - le blond commença sa lecture.

_« **De la Nature du Destrier de Xoroth:**_

_Le Destrier de Xoroth, communément appelé, et ce, de façon impropre, Cheval de Cauchemar par les ignorants, est un élémentaire de Feu et de Vent, qui a l'allure d'un cheval à la crinière, la queue et les sabots de feu. Sa robe varie dans toutes les nuances de bleu, de noir ou de marron foncés. Son apparence équine n'en fait pourtant pas une créature stupide ni docile, au contraire, il s'agit d'un être farouchement indépendant et solitaire qui ne fréquente ses semblables qu'au moment de la reproduction, ou pour protéger son petit. _

_Ces créatures vivent généralement dans un milieu humide, bien qu'il soit affaibli par la proximité de grande concentration d'eau. En effet, leur tempérament fougueux provocant facilement des accidents avec leurs capacité à embraser tout ce qu'ils touchent, même la pierre. Un milieu humide comme les marais est donc plus en sécurité en cas d'incendie involontaire. Cette propension à vivre dans des zones dévastées et/ou lugubre, est la raison de leur surnom et de leur mauvaise réputation. Étant pour ainsi dire l'incarnation de l'indépendance et de la liberté, ces êtres fabuleux luttent férocement contre les chasseurs et autres prédateurs qui pénètrent leur territoire, accordant à leur réputation une tournure mauvaise, alors qu'ils sont neutres, ni mauvais , ni bons. Dans leur stupidité, les Moldus les associent avec les Démons-Chevaux et autre créatures infernales._

_Il semblerait qu'ils soient des cousins (certains suggèrent les ancêtres) des autre créatures équines magiques telles les licornes, les pégases ou les thestrals (Sombrals)._

_**Description:**_

_Le Destrier de Xoroth a donc l'apparence d'un cheval, mesurant deux mètres au garrot, faisant de lui une monture particulièrement robuste, si tant est qu'il se laisse chevaucher. Ses boulets, sa crinière et sa queue, sont en fait de véritables flammes dont la couleur varie d'un jaune vif et intense au bleu, en passant par toute la gamme des rouges et des oranges. La robe (nous continuerons à employer les termes réservés aux chevaux pour plus de commodité et de compréhension, bien que l'on ne puisse prouver une quelconque parenté entre l'espèce moldue et cette créature fabuleuse) reste unie sur tout le corps dans les tons sombres, comme le noir, le bleu, le gris ou le marron. Si certains ont déjà eu des marques particulières (étoiles, fleurs, lunes...) arborées avec fierté par ces créatures, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse non d'une marque de naissance, mais du résultat de contrats magiques ou de liens particuliers avec une autre créature magique intelligente ou un humain._

_**Pouvoirs et capacités:**_

_Un Destrier peut embrasé ou faire fondre tout ce que touche ses sabots, une course éperdue dans une plaine pourrait provoquer un feu de plaine ou une série d'empreintes brûlées dans le meilleur des cas._

_Il est immunisé au feu et à l'électricité en tant qu'élémentaire de feu et de vent._

_Il contrôle toute manifestation du vent: de la brise, à la tempête dévastatrice._

_Il peut à tout moment invoquer son pouvoir sur le feu et le vent sous forme de foudre parfaitement dirigée et contrôlée: on ne compte plus le nombre de victimes carbonisées par __un brusque éclair alors que ces êtres tentaient de nuire au Destrier ou à son territoire._

_Nous avons constaté avec émerveillement que ces créatures pouvaient voler, non avec des ailes (qu'elles ne possèdent d'ailleurs pas), mais comme une sorte de lévitation. Le destrier de Xoroth marche ou galope directement sur l'air, marquant son sillage d'empreintes de feu._

_Cet être légendaire possède aussi une vitesse surnaturelle que peu de créature peuvent atteindre, à priori seul la vitesse vampirique peut y être comparée. Cette capacité appliquée en vol a donné naissance aux légendes de comètes dansantes ou d'étoile filantes descendues sur Terre et qui sont reparties._

_Les propriétés magiques du sang, des crins de feu ou des sabots de la créature sont très recherchés pour la fabrication de baguettes magiques, de potions rares et puissantes ou d'artéfacts. »_

« Eh bien, voilà qui risque d'être intéressant! »commenta mentalement le Prince des Serpentards.

Son parrain, ayant cherché à discuter seul à seul avec lui, le blond préférait sortir et s'esquiver à la moindre tentative de Snape, afin de ne pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé en cours de Potion, ni pourquoi il arborait les couleurs de sa némésis depuis ce jour-là.

D'ailleurs, seul Zabini avait osé lui faire remarquer que les couleurs de la Maison rivale s'accordaient parfaitement avec l'ornement de son épaule gauche, ornement vivant et déprimé, il fallait le reconnaître. Si les Serpentards semblaient scandalisés que leur préfet et chef autoproclamé porte le rouge et or, les Gryffondors eux, ne savaient qu'en penser. Aucun n'avait osé l'approcher pour l'interroger, sauf Blaise, mais c'était un Serpentard. Personne ne s'était moqué de lui , sauf Blaise. Personne n'avait cherché à savoir, sauf Blaise, que le mystère attirait comme le miel les abeilles.

Au grand dam du blond, l'italien avait sous-entendu que ce choix vestimentaire était dû à une tentative désespérée pour plaire au Golden Boy, ou pour montrer que non content de le posséder physiquement, il le possédait tout cours, remarque qui avait valu au dit Zabini, de finir à l'infirmerie pour multiple bleus et hémorragies. Il n'y eut plus de questions ensuite, ni de remarque mesquines ou assassines.

De plus, l'absence de son petit ami Potter, parce que depuis les sulfureux baisers échangés dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était convaincu que ces deux-là couchaient ensemble (si seulement), le caractère du Sang-Pur était tout bonnement invivable. Même lui, reconnaissait intérieurement et le moins possible, que son brun lui manquait affreusement et pire comment le conquérir s'il ne pouvait même pas le voir, le toucher, le caresser, le sentir vibrer sous ses attentions.

« Calme toi, Malefoy! Aucun Harry ne mérite de te mettre dans un état pareil! Comment ose-t-il ne pas venir me voir? » maugréait Draco inlassablement.

Il hantait les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves en infraction avec le règlement, non qu'il ait vraiment à cœur le suivi d'une telle chose en soi, mais tout simplement parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de trouver des victimes pour se défouler: retrait de point, remarques sarcastiques, menaces, retenues avec Filch, tout était bon pour décharger sa colère et son anxiété.

Alors que la tempête Malefoy foudroyait un malheureux premier année de Serdaigle, un raclement de gorge discret, bien que parfaitement audible interrompit ce qui devenait l'enfer sur terre pour le pauvre enfant de 11 ans.

_ M. Malefoy vous êtes demandé immédiatement à l'infirmerie par le Directeur, reprit aussitôt le ton sec et acide de son professeur de Métamorphose.

Faisant face à la Tête de Maison de sa némésis, il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il remarqua le visage fatigué et inquiet de la vieille sorcière. La vieille bique ne prenait cette tête que lorsque son précieux attrappeur était dans une mauvaise posture: qu'avait encore fait Potter pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie et pour inquiéter le vieux matou?

Sans un mot, il se rua vers le seul endroit où il aurait les réponses à ses interrogations, le seul endroit que Potter pouvait considérer comme son deuxième dortoir: l'antre de Mme Pomfresh. Ouvrant les portes à la volée, il pénétra en trombe dans ce lieu de repos, au risque de se faire incendier par la médicomage.

Il était là, pâle comme la mort aussi blanc que les draps de son lit, les cheveux ternes collés par la sueur – avait-il de la fièvre?-, la respiration sifflante et les yeux clos. À côté de son lit, se tenaient le Vieux Fou et l'infirmière qui semblaient faire le point de la situation.

_ Vous m'avez demandé Professeur Dumbledore? Demanda le blond, de son ton le plus ennuyé, comme s'il ne venait pas d'entrer de la plus brusque des façons, comme s'il n'était pas inquiet pour celui qui occupait le lit près d'eux.

_ En effet, M. Malefoy. Répondit calmement le Directeur de Poudlard. Quand avez-vous vu M. Potter pour la dernière fois?

_ Hummmm...... je dirais quand il m'a amené à l'infirmerie pendant le cours de Potion. Il avait des retenus avec le professeur Snape, aussi nous ne nous sommes pas vu le soir pour travailler sur le Palais de Glace.

_ Vu que vous sembliez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui? Un comportement, de la fatigue ou même une blessure ?

Un comportement étrange? Mais Harry Potter, Survivant de son état avait TOUJOURS un comportement étrange, à ses yeux! Inhabituel ? Mais rien n'était habituel chez lui: il était divinement beau, sexy en diable et.... hum.... il s'égarait là! Se reprenant, comme seul un Malefoy pouvait le faire, le Prince de Serpentard recomposa son masque d'indifférence, légèrement fissuré par ses pensées luxurieuses.

_ Disons que depuis une semaine, il semblait.... comment le qualifié........inexistant? Éteint? Sans volonté ? J'avoue que nous ne nous sommes même pas disputé depuis près de dix jours, Professeur, ce qui considérant le calme apporté à l'école semble incroyable n'est-ce pas! Termina le préfet des vert et argent.

_ Était-il dans son état normal, après l'incident de la Grande Salle ? insista le vieil homme, étirant pensivement sa longue barbe blanche.

_ Oh, heu, oui. C'est même la dernière fois que nous avons eu quelques mots, vous savez, je crie , il crie , on se crie, et chacun part de son côté, le truc habituel, répliqua platement le blond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a je lui ne lui ai rien fait!

_ Oh il n'est pas en votre pouvoir de lui faire quelque chose M. Malefoy, intervint Mme Pomfresh. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, M. Potter, a perdu son cœur. À la place, on ne voit qu'une sphère de magie pure, sphère qui diminue d'heure en heure, comme si elle s'épuisait à faire fonctionner l'organisme de ce jeune homme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé? Murmura le Sang-Pur, trop choqué pour maintenir son indifférence. Il ne semblait pas lui-même, mais il allait pas mal, il a utilisé de sa magie et il restait en forme, pourquoi maintenant?

_ Fumesec a insisté pour que l'on vous confie M. Potter, M. Malefoy, et que vous restiez tous les deux dans le Palais de Glace, où personne à part vous ne peut se rendre, continua Dumbledore, ignorant les questions de son élève.

_ Mais je ne saurais pas le soigner! S'exclama Draco, inquiet de perdre son rival par inexpérience.

_ Si Fumesec est persuadé, que vous ferez l'affaire M. Malefoy, vous ferez l'affaire. De plus, vous êtes lié à un phénix vous même, donc je suis persuadé que vous ferez des merveilles! Nous vous fournirons potions nourrissantes, potions de guérison, et nourriture. Vous êtes dès à présent relevé de toutes vos autres fonctions et obligations sur le champ. Prenez votre baguette et emmenez le jeune Potter dans son Palais, je vais faire suivre vos affaires par Fumesec.

Et ainsi fut fait! Draco Malefoy, pourfendeur de Gryffondor, Sang-Pur se retrouva garde-malade de sa némésis, et accessoirement homme de ses pensées.

L'installation fut rapide, bien que les préparatifs prirent plus de temps que le blond ne l'aurait cru: Mme Pomfresh se devait de former le nouveau garde-malade à l'utilisation des sorts de diagnostic et à la manière de déplacer le corps invalide, notamment pour pouvoir le laver.

Et une liste de potions plus longue que son bras à donner trois fois par jour, et dans l'ordre pour qu'elles ne s'annulent pas les unes les autres. Comment lui masser -caresser?- la gorge pour provoquer la déglutition du corps comateux, afin que les dites potions descendent directement et entièrement.

Draco bénissait la médicomage qui avait eu la prévenance de lui apprendre les sorts qui permettraient au corps d'évacuer ses..........déchets, sans qu'il ne souille sa literie plusieurs fois par jour. Car l'idée d'être confronter à l'incontinence du comateux, le révulsait: le Balafré était trop jeune pour souffrir de ce genre de chose. Et l'image du Héros du Monde Magique en prenait déjà un sacré coup à ses yeux, lui l'indestructible Gryffondor, le téméraire pourfendeur de Mage Noir, l'homme capable de ridiculiser un dragon en vol, réduit à l'état de légume sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

Enfin si, le pourquoi était évident: il avait perdu son cœur et la boule de magie qui le remplaçait était devenue trop faible pour maintenir plus qu'un semblant de vie. Non, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était pourquoi son cœur était remplacé par cette chose faiblissante!

D'ailleurs, il était l'heure de faire le diagnostic et de voir si l'état du patient allait encore se dégrader.

Le Serpentard comparait les derniers relevés de l'infirmière, ainsi que ses prévisions. Elle avait encore diminué mais pas autant que ce que les autres notes de Mme Pomfresh le laissait supposer. Y aurait-il une stabilisation?

Réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le Prince de Poudlard avala rapidement son diner, le regard soucieux posé sur adversaire bien-aimé. Il avait l'air de ce qu'il était: un malade dans un état grave. Les lèvres bleuies, le teint pâle sous sa peau hâlée, les cheveux en bataille -enfin plus en bataille que la normale pour un Potter-, les joues creuses, des cernes noires fardaient les yeux clos. La respiration était lente et quasiment inaudible: par trois fois déjà Draco avait dû se coller sa joue au nez du brun , pour s'assurer qu'il respirait encore. Il savait que la peau serait froide s'il y portait de nouveau la main! Il en avait été choqué quelque temps auparavant au moment de lui faire boire sa série de potions du soir: potion nourrissante, puis potion énergisante, suivi de potion antidouleur, complétée par une potion de sommeil sans rêve, plus encore 7 autres potions pour purifier, stimuler, et protéger les différents organes vitaux du Golden Boy.

Il devrait sans doute laver le corps inconscient et changer sa tenue: quand lui-même était malade, il avait besoin d'être entouré de propreté et d'être lui-même encore plus propre que d'habitude. Harry était probablement comme lui, et même dans le coma, il sentirait qu'il prenait soin de lui et irait mieux, non? Il ne faisait cela que pour que sa némésis aille mieux, pour qu'il puisse de nouveau le torturer et se venger de porter les couleurs Rouge et Or de la Maison rivale. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'il allait parcourir le merveilleux corps sculpté du brun avec ses mains, ni qu'il allait le contempler nu ou observer les délicieuses courbes de son anatomie! Il allait le faire pour raisons médicales! Uniquement médicales! Le fait qu'il irait mieux dès qu'il toucherait Potter sentirait son odeur de musc et de miel, n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire!

« Malefoy, tu touches le fond là! Même toi tu ne peux pas être aussi, idiot ! C'est quoi ces raisonnement de Pouffesouffle! Oui, tu le veux et oui tu vas le faire: pourquoi perdre une occasion en or d'être près de lui, de sentir l'odeur de son corps, de parcourir la soie de sa peau, de toucher son intimité avec la meilleure raison du monde! Voilà tu y es, ça c'est du Serpentard! Profiter de toutes les occasions! » se morigéna mentalement le Sang-Pur.

Conjurant une bassine d'eau chaude, il mélangea au liquide des essences de plantes pour stimuler la circulation sanguine, et dont les parfums apaiserait son âme. Avec un gant, il commença soigneusement la toilette de son patient. D'abord le visage bleu de froid, puis le torse musclé, mettant les mains tour à tour sur ses épaules, il lava les bras. Évitant le bassin de peur de s'y perdre, il enchaina sur les jambes, massant au passage les muscles inactifs. Puis retourna Harry, pour laver le dos et les fesses, qu'il relava plusieurs fois pour être sur de la propreté, s'égarant dans le sillon entre les deux appétissantes collines de sa chute de reins. Enfin, cerise sur le plateau de son désir, il entreprit de nettoyer délicatement l'entrejambe qui avait affolé ses sens, y attachant encore plus de précision, y égarant un ou deux baisers aussi doux que le frôlement d'aile d'un papillon.

Le corps du Survivant était glacé où que se portent se mains aristocratiques, seul un léger frissonnement attestait d'un vie quelconque, perdue dans un recoin ignoré de tous. Le froid semblait être pire que jamais! Alors le blond prit rapidement sa décision: il fallait procuré de la chaleur à sa némésis, et comme ni les charmes ni les potions n'avait réussi à lui rendre une meilleure température, il lui restait à partager sa propre chaleur avec l'insupportable brun, qui osait lui échapper dans une maladie inconnue et effrayante.

Se mettant en boxer, il s'allongea contre l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur, tentant de lui donner sa chaleur par le contact de leur corps maintenant emmêlés. Il ferait payer tout cela à son Harry, dès qu'il irait mieux. Comment osait-il l'inquiéter et le forcer à de telles extrémités? C'est contre son brun, la tête sur son épaule, les jambes entremêlées, sa main libre parcourant tout le corps de son amour, que le Prince des vert et argent s'endormit.

Dans leur sommeil, le corps inconscient du Gryffondor se blottit encore plus contre son homologue Serpentard, ses mains enserrant la taille du blond, nichant son nez dans le creux du cou de sa bouillotte. Il se réchauffa enfin.

OoooOOoooO

Ailleurs dans un sombre manoir, une créature serpentine souffrait elle aussi dans sa chambre où seul son fidèle Sévérus pouvait entré pour soigner son corps meurtri. Après la terrible nuit où il avait vécu mille agonies, le matin avait apporté une désolation plus grande: des flammes avait ravagé son corps, des flammes magiques si puissantes qu'aucun sort n'avait pu les éteindre. Puis elles s'étaient arrêtées d'elles-même, et son doué maître des potions personnel l'avait sauvé avec ses compétences médicales. Pourtant son état physique empirait, non que les brûlures ne soient pas soignées, du moins pas complètement, mais il n'avait plus l'énergie de se lever, ni la force de manier sa cruelle baguette pour torturer quelques victimes afin de détourner ses pensées de l'état morbide de son corps blessé. Depuis une semaine, la vie semblait le quitter comme absorber par un terrible maléfice: pourtant même lui le Maître de la Magie Noire était incapable de le faire à une personne qu'il ne torturait pas directement, même lui était incapable de contrer ce qui se nourrissait de son être. Qui pouvait, tel un vampire, le dépouillé de sa précieuse vie? Qui pouvait avoir la puissance de le détruire malgré les protections qui l'entouraient? Qui pouvait manier une magie encore plus néfaste que la sienne?


	13. Chapter 13: Cendres

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling. Rien de neuf quoi...

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut se cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Note:** Bon ma muse et moi sommes toujours en froid, alors j'ai kidnappé celles de Nicolina et de Pilgrim. Je ne les rendrais que contre une forte rançon ! Comme la version complète du chapitre remplacera l'ancienne, tous ceux qui ont reviewé le début de chapitre devront me faire parvenir des MP si vous souhaitez reviewer le chapitre entier.

**Chapitre XIII:** Cendres

Hum, quel délicieux réveil, Draco n'avait pas dormi si bien depuis.....depuis qu'il avait dormi avec son Gryffondor. Il était confortablement installé sur un oreiller tiède et agréable, la taie soyeuse qui le recouvrait, sentait le musc et le miel. Oh ! Merlin ce qu'il se sentait bien, au chaud, protégé, il semblait être coincé mais cela le rassurait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui veillait sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait continuer ainsi: il devait s'occuper de Potter, vérifier l'état de son noyau magique et lui donner ses potions, toutes ses potions. Il essaya de se dégager de ce qui le retenait sur l'oreiller.

Dès sa première tentative, ce qui le bloquait resserra sa prise sur son corps, limitant d'autant plus ses mouvements. Parfaitement réveillé maintenant, Draco réalisa que son délicieux oreiller avait pour nom Harry James Potter, et plus précisément le torse finement sculpté du rouge et or, que la taie de soie était la peau douce du brun. Quant à ce qui l'immobilisait dans cette intéressante position, c'était des bras musclés qui l'enserraient et une jambe crochetée autour des siennes. Savourant la proximité un instant, il tenta de nouveau de se dégager pour pouvoir donner les remèdes au Survivant. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite que le corps inconscient s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et que chaque essai se terminait par une prise plus douloureuse sur son corps.

Décontenancé par l'insistance du corps plongé dans le coma à le garder contre lui, Draco réfléchit à un moyen de se sortir de ce piège humain. La médicomage ne lui avait-elle pas dit que les gens dans le coma pouvait entendre ce qui les entourait? Même si aucune preuve concrète n'existait, certain de ceux qui s'en était remis, avait parlé des voix rassurantes de leur proches dans la noirceur de leur inconscience.

_ Harry, lâche-moi s'il te plait! Je dois me lever pour te donner tes potions. Il faut que tu les prennes pour aller mieux.

La prise du Gryffondor se relâcha doucement, à son grand soulagement, bien que cela ne suffise pas pour le laisser se lever.

_ Harry, je ne vais pas loin. Je reviens avec les potions et je t'aiderai à les boire. Je ne te quitterai pas tant que tu n'iras pas mieux. Mais je dois me lever pour te donner tes médicaments.

La prise sur son corps se relâcha totalement, même si les membres entouraient toujours son être. Rassemblent sa volonté, le Serpentard se dégagea doucement sans nouvelle réaction de sa némésis: pourquoi son cœur se serrait alors qu'il quittait la chaleur agréable de son meilleur ennemi? Chaleur? Il n'était plus glacé comme hier. Laissant ses mains caresser le corps allongé, le blond vérifia que tout le corps inconscient bénéficiait de cette chaleur, ce qui à son soulagement, était le cas. Ses mains s'attardèrent un peu partout afin d'acquérir la certitude, que vraiment toutes les parties du corps de Harry étaient bien chaudes, certaines semblaient même se réchauffer d'avantage sous la pulpe de ses doigts fins. Rassuré, il fit prendre à son patient sa série de potions, puis utilisa le sort d'auscultation et à son soulagement le noyau magique qui substituait le cœur de son Gryffondor n'avait pas réduit depuis la veille au soir.

Ragaillardi par une bouffée d'espoir, Draco mangea son petit déjeuner sur le lit, le brun venant instinctivement se coller contre lui, faisant rougir le blond. Pourquoi Potter avait-il un tel pouvoir sur lui ? Bon, il admettait en son fors intérieur ses sentiments pour le brun, mais en tant que Malefoy, il devait être capable de dominer ses émotions, ou à tout le moins, ne pas les laisser transparaître ! Pourquoi donc son corps le trahissait-il? Et pourquoi Potter le collait-il comme un désespéré ?

« Non, que tu l'aies beaucoup repoussé ! » pensa-t-il amèrement. « Où ai-je égaré le Prince des Glaces, le fier et indomptable Serpentard, Héritier Sang-Pur de la noble Lignée Malefoy? Heureusement que personne ne peut nous voir, nous les inséparables ennemis! ».

_ ….............................. Enfin, je suppose que rivaux serait un terme plus acceptable pour nous, n'est-ce pas Harry! C'est idiot non, d'avoir passé tant de temps à nous haïr alors que nous aurions pu partager tellement plus. Si tu avais accepté mon amitié ce jour-là......................... Mais dans le fond, je me suis toujours senti plus proche de ma némésis que de mes amis. Notre adversité m'a offert tant de choses: divertissements, occupations, c'est comme une constante stable, dans le monde chaotique des Mangemorts. Tu étais mon ennemi, tu me le rendais bien, on se haïssait, on se faisait des crasses. Tu me tenais tête comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, ton comportement pour exaspérant qu'il était, me faisait sentir vivant. Je n'ai jamais compris comment en deux mots tu as toujours su me mettre en rage, me faisant perdre le contrôle que tout Sang-Pur apprend à maitriser avec son premier biberon. Quand tu n'es pas là, mes triomphes ne valent plus grand chose: à quoi bon donner le meilleur de moi même si tu n'es pas là pour me toiser de haut, me lancer autant de venin d'un seul regard! Qui a part toi peut donner toute sa saveur à un succès ? Quand j'entre dans la Grande Salle, les regards qui se portent sur moi, de jalousie, d'envie ou de désir ne valent rien sans les braises de ton regard, ce feu qui tente de me consumer, ce mélange de colère , de dédain, d'exaspération et sans doute un peu d'envie qui me font frémir, offrant tant de sensations ! Je t'interdis de crever comme ça, Harry, si tu dois mourir, ça ne sera que de ma main! Personne ne peut mériter d'éteindre la flamme que notre rivalité à forger!

_ Ta gueule , Malefoy! Laisse moi dormir!

La voix du Gryffondor avait paralysé Draco: était-il enfin réveillé? Le Survivant avait-il entendu tout ce monologue ? Avant même de s'être remis du choc, qui tétanisait son corps, le fier Prince sentit la tête de Harry se glisser sur le haut de sa cuisse, le nez perdu contre son ventre, et l'étau des bras du brun enserrer sa taille. De violents frissons parcoururent le corps pâle, tandis que sa némésis s'installait confortablement dans son giron. Draco ne sut définir l'origine des frissons, pris entre le soulagement de l'amélioration de l'état de l'attrappeur rouge et or, et l'excitation provoquée par le poids et la chaleur du Gryffondor sur son bas-ventre.

Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre pour éviter de gémir quand, se nichant plus profondément, Harry massa le membre douloureusement érigé du Serpentard avec sa joue. Le blond ne savait plus quoi faire: il craignait que le moindre mouvement aussi petit soit-il, ne frotte insidieusement son excitation contre le visage de Harry, ce qui il en était sûr, provoquerait chez lui des gémissements incontrôlables. Petit à petit il se relaxa, appréciant ce moment intime impromptu. Suffisamment décontracté, malgré son violent désir, il profita de ce câlin involontaire, savourant chaque instant de ce contact.

Pour se changer les idées, qui ne risquaient pas de se détourner longtemps du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, Draco lança les sorts de diagnostic sur le corps félin lové contre lui. À sa profonde surprise, les sorts indiquaient une forte amélioration de l'état du Gryffondor: l'énergie magique du cœur semblait opaque tant sa densité avait crû. Le noyau était même plus gros que la veille au soir, à son soulagement. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Harry lui ait parlé, même si son retour à la conscience avait duré peu de temps, il était sorti du coma de ces derniers jours. Il commençait à guérir mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouver son cœur normal.

Alors qu'il contemplait le visage apaisé de son compagnon, Draco perçut un son d'abord subliminal, puis crescendo, un chant étrange et inquiétant. Cherchant frénétiquement l'origine de la cantate inconnue, il fouilla chaque coin de la pièce du regard, lançant tous les charmes pour révéler les vérités et dissiper les illusions, sans le moindre résultat. Il ne comprit le point d'émission de la chanson qu'au moment où elle devenait berceuse: Minisong était réveillé et invoquait une part des pouvoirs dont il avait hérités de la plume qui l'avait engendré. Il s »endormi contre la tête de lit, sa main droite serrant étroitement sa baguette, tandis que sa main gauche était posée protectivement dans la chevelure brune indomptable de son patient.

Quand il revint à lui, le Serpentard contemplait un paysage gris et morne, un désert de cendre qui s'étendait à perte de vue, se confondant avec le ciel de tempête noir comme l'encre. Ici et là semblait gésir d'ancienne œuvres consumées, brisées et abandonnées au vent cinglant et glacé, qui modelait les cendres en illusions fugitives. Les seuls autres éléments notables devaient être des charbons éteints, reliquat de l'incendie qui avait dévasté à priori cette zone.

Pour sa plus grande confusion, certaines des statues détruites arboraient son visage. Où qu'il se tourne, ce désert ressemblait à un jardin de cendres froides, dont la statuaire lui aurait été dédiée: Draco narquois, Draco souriant, Draco en colère, et bien d'autres encore: l'ensemble de ses expression avait été transcrite dans ce jardin maintenant en ruine. Le blond était la seule touche colorée dans cet univers monochrome. Scrutant intensément son environnement, Draco finit par discerner les chemins de ce paysage cauchemardesque.

_ Où suis-je encore tombé? Ça ressemble au rêve où je parlais nu avec Harry, mais il s'agissait d'un brasier à l'époque: serait-ce tout ce qu'il en reste?

_ Non !

La voix forte et haut perchée l'avait surpris, surtout qu'elle paraissait provenir de son torse. Son torse............... Minisong, Minisong lui parlait ! Ôtant la chaîne de son cou, il plaça son pendentif vivant à hauteur de son regard acier, comme pour transpercer tout les secrets de cette amulette. Le mini-phénix n'avait jamais été aussi vif sous ses yeux, teinté du métal de sa colère et de sa frustration à s'être encore fait piéger.

_ Explique-toi et vite ! Rétorqua le blond, déversant en quatre petits mots ses sentiments négatifs : peur, colère et détresse.

Le tressaillement qui parcourut le plumage miniature ne laissait aucun doute sur le malaise de l'amulette vivante sous l'intensité avide du regard tempétueux.

_ C'est pas moi qui t'ai amené là-bas! C'est Goldensong !

_ « Pas toi », hein ! Donc c'est toi qui m'a amené ici ? Pourquoi ?

_ …................

_ Réponds-moi Minisong !

La détresse du regard avien troubla le Serpentard.

_ Peux-tu me répondre ?ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

_ Non, « il » ne me le permet pas.

La réponse était venue dans un murmure, obligeant le jeune homme à tendre l'oreille pour en capter les paroles prononcées du bout du bec. Tressaillant d'inquiétude, Draco comprit qu'il était vulnérable ici, qu'il pouvait être blessé, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard.

_ Où sommes-nous? Demanda -t-il, sa voix charriant son inquiétude comme un torrent de montagne charrie la glace au dégel.

_ Dans un monde spirituel ! Celui qui ….correspond......à « son » …....................cœur.

Chaque parole était arrachée par la volonté de l'oiseau bijou, aux compulsions qui l'empêchaient de s 'exprimer. Draco pouvait sentir, et pratiquement voir, la volonté opposée, tangible dans l'air ambiante, comme un nuage d'insectes venimeux.

_ Qui......à qui appartient cet endroit, petit phénix ?

Seul un silence angoissé se répandit dans cette désolation cendreuse.

Dans un soupir, Draco se concentra pour trouver un moyen d'obtenir ses réponses en contournant les compulsions du bijou mythologique.

_ Tu m'as dit que c'était Goldensong qui nous avait transportés, mais où était-ce?

_ Dans ton monde spirituel, dans ton cœur.

_ Pourquoi était-ce un brasier alors qu'ici tout n'est que cendres?

_ Les flammes sont tes passions, tes sentiments, tes peurs , tes amours, tes désirs, tous ont leur contrepartie spirituelle. C'est cette contrepartie que les sorciers manipulent avec leurs sorts et leurs potions. Un philtre d'amour crée une image dans le monde spirituel d'une personne, ce qui l'oblige « à aimer » le sujet de l'image.

« Apparemment il ne peut pas me parler de la situation actuelle, mais peut m'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé avec Harry la dernière fois » conclut le blond. »Je pourrais sans doute en déduire les problèmes ici. »

_ Qu'a fait Potter aux flammes après …...que nous ayons parlé ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il les manipulait.

L'amulette vira de plusieurs teintes à rendre jalouse une pivoine.

_ ….En.....en quelque sorte. « Il » a consumé le poison de la souffrance et de la peine. « Il » t'a permis de guérir des blessures de ton âme.

_ Pourquoi?

_ …............................................................... !?!...........Un cadeau......

Draco était perplexe: pourquoi Harry aurait-il cherché à soigner son âme? Certes le contrat magique oblige Draco à certaines choses, mais pas Harry, enfin pas autant. Et il était persuadé que Harry avait envie de lui, malgré sa brusque volte-face. Comme il aurait aimé voir le monde spirituel du cœur du Gryffondor !!

« Harry.......... « Il » …..cette inflexion de Minisong... « il » l'en empêche......Harry.... « Il ». Harry a crée Minisong, il a tout pouvoir sur la vie du bijou ! « IL » est Harry !! Nous sommes dans le cœur de Harry James Potter !!!! »

Sous le choc de cette compréhension, Draco s'affala sans sa grâce coutumière, regardant frénétiquement le désert morbide qui constituait le centre émotionnel du rouge et or. Il n'était pas étonnant que l'attrappeur de la Maison au lion soit aussi froid et dépassionné dans toutes ses interactions ces derniers temps: ce n'était pas un masque comme Draco ou les Sang-purs en portent souvent, non, Harry n'avait plus d'émotion du tout, juste des obligations et des devoirs pour continuer à avancer.

Ce n'était même pas volontaire quand il a dit avoir oublié: aucun animal ne semblait habiter cet endroit défunt. Harry n'avait plus d'Anima! Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse plus se métamorphoser !

_ Minisong, tu m'as amené ici pour me montrer le cœur de Potter n'est-ce pas?

Un riche silence plus éloquent que mille confirmations s'installa confortablement sur le cimetière des émotions de son Gryffondor.

_ Que représente vraiment les statues ? S'enquit le Serpentard, en contemplant les restes brisées de certaines d'entre elles.

_ Ceux qui sont importants pour vous, leur socle de flammes sur lequel elles reposent en temps normal, indique l'émotion associée, des teintes noires montrent un objet haï, un bleu un sujet de tristesse, jaune pour les amis et le rouge sang l'amour sincère.

_ Et les flammes vertes que l'on voit d'ici dans ce luminaire moldu?

Un frisson parcourut la chaîne du pendentif tandis que le-dit pendentif tremblait de tout son être.

_ Cor...rup.........tion !

Incrédule, l'Héritier des Malefoy contempla la lueur verte dégagée, puis se rapprocha de l'objet d'éclairage moldu. Draco en avait déjà vu dans le Londres moldu quand sa mère l'avait emmené faire certains magasins luxueux.

Mais celui qui se dressait, menaçant, devant lui, dégageait une impression étrange, écœurante. Les flammes vertes sifflaient comme un nid de serpents, une odeur nauséabonde de décrépitude s'en échappait. À la base de l'étrange objet tordu, un tuyau de gaz semblait se perdre dans le lointain. Un relent de Magie Noire et de sang se répandaient depuis le réverbère, provoquant des nausées au creux de l'estomac du blond.

_ Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant le « tuyau d'alimentation du gaz ».

Le phénix pendentif tressaillit une fois de plus, la chose était ….......perturbante, même pour lui.

_ Le …......le..........lien avec le Mage Noir. « Il » aspire la vie du sombre magicien pour alimenter la sienne défaillante, puisqu' « il » n'a plus de cœur.

Draco éclata de rire face à l'ironie du Destin: le cruel et terrible Mage Noir, Seigneur autoproclamé, assassin et meurtrier, violent et destructeur, se faisait détruire à petit feu par sa principale victime. Mais il était surtout tenté de détruire ce réverbère et son alimentation: la seule chose qui le retenait était le risque de blesser, voir pire, de tuer, le brun dont il parcourait le monde spirituel. Comment faisait le Héros du Monde Magique pour supporter cette présence dégradante, et débilitante? Comment pouvait-il rester sain d'esprit avec cette fange corruptrice, rayonnant dans l'intérieur même de son être?

En tout cas l'énergie des Arts Noirs ne semblait pas s'étendre au-delà de cette flamme, ni ne semblait avoir plus d'effet sur l'organisme affaibli du Gryfondor.

_ Minisong ?

_ Oui, Maître Draco ?

_ Pourquoi ou comment l'état de Harry s'est-il amélioré? Demanda doucement le blond.

_ C'est....c'est, commença le pendentif, incapable de s'exprimer plus avant. Je vais vous montrer car « il » ne me laisse pas vous le dire.

Tournant résolument le dos au réverbère maléfique, le bijou vivant conduisit le Serpentard plus profondément vers le cœur du royaume spirituel. Après avoir parcouru maints restes de statues, franchi maints tas de cendres plus ou moins fumantes, ils arrivèrent sur une immense colonne de flammes bleues.

La lumière qui émanait de ce gigantesque brasier était aveuglante, variant d'un bleu sombre au blanc électrique, tout le long de la structure. Une structure figée. Des flammes gelées.

Le cœur de ce monde était figée dans l'immobilisme d'une glace éternelle.

_ C'est ce qui alimente encore la vie et l'âme de mon créateur.

_ Mais pourquoi la glace...... Non comment la glace a-t-elle figée l'essence de son être?

_ Quand il a refusé d'écouter son cœur, « il » a perdu le feu de son âme. Sans Goldensong, ce royaume dépéri.

_ Goldensong? Qu'est-ce que mon phénix a à voir avec Harry?

_ Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Goldensong est........ est.......... IL EST.......LE COOOEE...UUUURR de mon créateur, acheva difficilement le mini oiseau de feu.

_ Non, Harry et lui sont deux entités séparées, je les ai vu ensemble!

_ Seulement après que mon créateur ait refusé d'écouter son cœur? Vous n'avez vu Goldensong ET « Lui » qu'après qu'il ait très mal réagi à vos sentiments.

Draco prit le temps de se souvenir en détail, mettant de côté son inquiétude pour l'homme qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Oui, le pendentif animé avait raison: avant la violente dispute avec Harry, jamais il n'avait vu les deux ensemble! Depuis qu'il avait trouvé le phénix qui lui avait sauvé la vie, Harry s'était montré plus gentil avec lui, ou disons moins hostile.

Tout en réfléchissant, le Serpentard laissait son regard fasciné, parcourir l'impressionnante colonne de feu glacé. Soudain, il lui sembla distingué au cœur des flammes bleues une statue beaucoup plus grande que celles qu'il avait croisé jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Minisong, que représente la statue au coeur du brasier ?

Le petit phénix le regarda de biais, un air matois se dessinant sur sa tête avienne, un sourire incurvant pratiquement son bec.

_ J'aurais cru que c'était évident, Maître Draco!

Prenant un temps pour ménager son effet, le bijou narguait le jeune homme.

_ Qui pourrait donc representer le coeur de mon maître? Qui pourrait être capable de percer ses défenses émotionnelles? Qui pourrait occuper une telle place dans sa vie?

Le blond commençait à sentir la moutarde lui irriter furieusement le nez! La colère cinglante du Sang-Pur s'apprêtait à exploser quand le pendentif vivant termina:

_ si ce n'est vous-même! Ce qu'il refuse d'accepter ce n'est pas seulement ses sentiments mais ce que vous représenter pour « lui ».

Soudain un terrible vertige assaillit l'héritier Malefoy, alors qu'il allait vomir sous les violentes nausées, le monde chancelait autour de lui se dissolvait par spasmes. Avant de perdre conscience, Draco entendit Minisong crier avant que le voile noir ne l'engloutisse:

_ Vous devez le forcer à vous accepter, à rouvrir son coeur à votre amour !!

Puis tout fut éteint.

Draco reposait sur le torse de son amant quand la conscience regagna ses sens. Il était transi de froid, de ce froid polaire qui sévissait dans le cœur de celui qui avait su le conquérir sans le savoir. Harry avait meilleur mine comme si le contact de Draco lui redonnait force et vigueur.

« C'est ça! Il a dormi contre moi et il allait mieux au réveil! Et là il a de nouveau quelques couleurs! Ma présence le renforce, et c'est quand on ne s'est pas vu de plusieurs jours qu'il est tombé malade! Il a beau refusé de le reconnaître, je suis sa force, j'alimente la flamme de son cœur et de sa vie! » conclut triomphalement l'attrappeur vert et argent.

_ Alors je vais te soigner Harry, et quand tu reprendra connaissance, je ferais en sorte que tu redeviennes entier! Et que nous soyons ensemble cette fois! Tu es à moi, Harry Potter, et je ne laisserai personne s'immiscer dans ton cœur à ma place!

« Et tu es à lui » remarqua Minisong pour lui-même. « Tu es autant prisonnier de son cœur et de lui, que tu règnes sur ses sentiments! »


	14. Chapter 14: Guérson et acceptation

**Auteur:** Alessan

**Titre:** Heart of Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et les références de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK. Rowling. Rien de neuf quoi...

**Résumé:** Harry a suivi les traces des Maraudeurs et devient un Animagus. Il découvre alors ce qui peut se cacher derrière les masques affichés en public.

**Note de vocabulaire:** _Dominan_t: dans le cadre d'un Lien de Compagnons, celui qui est l'actif. Seme, ou top en d'autres langues. Pour une créature, il a le rôle de chef de famille et de protecteur. N'a rien à voir avec un rôle SM.

_Elier_: v. tr. Soutirer. Ne s'utilise plus qu'en œnologie dans le sens de soutirer la lie du vin.

_L'Héritage_: c'est l'événement qui marque le passage à l'âge adulte magiquement parlant des sorciers. Au jour de leur 17e anniversaire, ils entrent en possession de leurs pleins pouvoirs magiques. C'est aussi le moment où les gènes de créature qui dormaient jusque là s'activent: c'est l'Eveil. L'acquisition des nouvelles capacités magiques et des nouvelles capacités physiques est généralement douloureuse mais certains enchantements et potions peuvent aider.

**Chapitre XIV:** **Guérison et acceptation.**

Fort de sa prise de conscience du cœur du problème de sa némésis, l'Héritier Malefoy commença par requinquer le brun en énergie vitale et en magie. Il informa d'abord l'infirmière de l'école de sa découverte: la magie du brun s'était retournée contre lui quand il avait violemment refusé ses sentiments, et qu'il ne survivait qu'à travers l'énergie dérobée au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et à sa proximité physique. Il reçut en retour un mot du Directeur Dumbledore,- qui n'ignorait rien du lien avec Voldemort-, de rester isolés tous les deux le temps que le Gryffondor reprenne des forces.

Ce qui concordait parfaitement avec les plans du Sang-Pur.

Draco décida que sa proximité physique était nécessaire, et il déshabilla le brun somnolent et lui-même, ne gardant que les boxers respectifs, pour le garder contre sa peau nue, espérant que le contact direct serait plus efficace. Le fait qu'il puisse jouir de la chaleur du corps de son patient, et de la douceur de sa peau n'avaient que peu à voir avec sa décision: il s'agissait juste d'un merveilleux bonus. Il instaura trois séances de massage intégral du corps du brun, matin midi et soir pour stimuler ses sens et conserver le tonus musculaire.

Dès que le Survivant pu rester éveillé plusieurs heures, Draco l'emmenait en ballade dans les jardins terminés du Palais des Glaces. Il le faisait manger adossé contre lui, pour que leur peau soient un maximum en contact. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu protesta, invoquant sa pudeur et sa gêne, d'être constamment dévêtu contre le corps parfait du blond. Draco répondit froidement qu'il ne pouvait éprouvé ni gêne, ni désir vu qu'il avait perdu son cœur et sa capacité à ressentir, que sa réaction n'était qu'un réflexe conditionné, sans valeur pour le bien-être du Gryffondor. Alors que la Logique, Elle, suggérait ce rapprochement. Mouché, le brun se laissa faire désormais, à l'immense satisfaction du Serpentard.

Il baignait littéralement de bonheur d'avoir ce corps désirable pressé contre le sien à tout instant. Il adorait s'occuper de son patient: sentir ce pouvoir sur autrui était certes plaisant, mais de voir la vie parcourir de nouveau le corps de son Gryffondor l'emplissait d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. De savoir qu'il était responsable, qu'il avait redonner vie, flattait son égo plus que la place que son Père avait prévu aux côtés du Sombre Lord ne le pourrait jamais. Il préférait créer à détruire, aimer à torturer.

Il découvrit par des discussions animées, enfin animées ou véhémentes de son côté, son vis à vis restant neutre, impartial et d'une logique implacable. Draco se surprit à admirer l'acuité et la finesse de réflexion du brun: il avait toujours grandement sous-estimé les capacités du survivant apparemment. Bien qu'ignare en politique, il pouvait sortir tous les tenants et aboutissant du conflit actuel par des déductions aigües. L'Héritier Malfoy était fier d'avoir une némésis à sa hauteur, d'une telle finesse et d'une telle puissance: et il aurait ce joyau pour lui seul ! Une jalousie féroce envahissait son âme chaque fois qu'il imaginait une autre personne , garçon ou fille, approcher celui qu'il avait choisi.

Draco s'avouait aussi chanceux de la moralité du Sauveur: s'il avait appliqué ses capacités sans restriction contre lui, le Prince des Serpentards n'existerait plus. Il profita de l'occasion que fournissait leur isolement pour obtenir des leçons privées en Potion, Métamorphose et Enchantement, tandis qu'il enseignait Runes Anciennes et Arithmancie. Bien que son élève n'ai pas ces matières en cours, il apprit rapidement possédant déjà des bases solides vu les enchantements qu'il avait créé. Et sa connaissance de plusieurs langues anciennes, - Draco se demandait encore comment Potter avait pu apprendre le Celte et l'Égyptien antique- aidait beaucoup.

Le blond fut glacé de découvrir l'étendue des connaissances en Magie Noire et en Magie du Sang du Survivant. Bien qu'avoir un Mage Noir dans la tête, ne prêche pas pour une connaissance stricte de la Magie traditionnelle telle qu'autorisée par les Lois Magiques. Potter était encore et toujours une exception. Sa magie était si opposée aux Arts Noirs, qu'on ne devinerait jamais qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que connaître le nom d'un sort leur appartenant. Avait-il hériter de certaines connaissances du Sombre Lord en même temps que la capacité de Fourchelangue?

Mais les mystères du brun s'effaçaient devant le contentement qu'éprouvait Draco quand le brun se laissait aller , détendu, contre lui, lors de leurs interminables discussions. Le blond se surprenait à lui susurrer tendrement ses arguments sur la discussion en cours comme il lui aurait susurré sa flamme par des mots tendres. Il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir à cette proximité, et le brun ne pouvait s'en formaliser. Il laissait ses mains s'égarer sur le corps musclé de sa némésis, ses lèvres baiser le cou tendre, ses dents mordiller le lobe délicat de l'oreille. Il lui semblait que son désir pénétrait alors son rival, son amour, libérant petit à petit le souvenir de l'intérêt du Survivant pour sa personne de Sang-Pur. Il sentait comme une note frémir tout au fond de l'être blessé, blotti contre son corps échauffé. Un appel primal qui serait vite étouffé. Son membre durci devenait encore plus douloureux quand le Sauveur du Monde Magique, vibrait contre lui, pressant et relâchant alternativement son dos nu contre la bosse du boxer. Parfois, il semblait à Draco apercevoir une lueur dans le regard émeraude vite remplacée par leur vacuité habituelle maintenant, lors de cet échange intime.

Noël passa sans encombre, les devoirs de vacances largement fini, la santé de Harry Potter au mieux de sa forme. L'Héritier des Malfoy était devenu une boule de nerf frustrée, par les réaction tantôt positive tantôt inexistante de la part de l'élu de son cœur Il finit par aborder directement le sujet avec l'objet de son désir, qui ne trouva rien à répondre si ce n'est de prendre le « problème » à pleine main et d'entreprendre de vider manuellement toute cette tension.

Il y avait une science mécanique derrière chaque geste dépassionné, une pratique quasi-médicale, à la fois excitante et perturbante pour l'heureux propriétaire du membre congestionné. Le plaisir grandit jusqu'à s'épanouir en une longue jouissance. Draco plongea dans un noir intense, cette petite mort bienvenue après une si profonde expérience, les sens saturés par le plaisir. Dès qu'il revint un peu en contact avec la réalité il entreprit de rendre la pareille à celui qui l'avait si efficacement satisfait.

Le regard vide s'emplit du brouillard du plaisir à son tour. Les émeraudes virèrent au jade, contemplant la chevelure blonde mouvante entre ses cuisses. Les boxers ne reparurent plus de se jour dans l'intimité de la chambre royale.

Si le désir embrasait le corps de l'un, l'autre n'avait de cesse de l'apaiser, à l'exultation de Draco. Exultation due non seulement au fait que lui seul avait accès au plaisir du corps de son Gryffondor, mais aussi à la présence de plus en plus longue d'une certaine lueur dans la forêt sombre du regard de son amant, lueur encore plus profonde quand le Sauveur était en lui, lui prodiguant des plaisirs que personne n'avait jamais su lui donner.

Entre ces ébats – fantastiques selon les critère du Sang-Pur-, et les leçons, le Serpentard prenait sa forme animale pour promener SON amant sur son dos, parcourant ciel et terre indifféremment, le seul qui serait jamais autorisé à le chevaucher de toutes les manières possibles.

Vers la mi-janvier, alors que Harry n'avait plus besoin de potions, ni de soin, son noyau magique si dense et si chargé que Draco ne craignait plus qu'il ne retombe dans le coma, le Survivant le surprit une fois encore en lui demandant de sa voix encore atone de lui faire l'amour comme lui l'avait fait si souvent ces derniers temps à Draco. Il voulait connaître, peut-être intellectuellement les mêmes plaisirs qu'il lui prodiguait jusqu'ici.

Soufflé par cette demande, le Prince vert et argent ne put se résoudre à aimer de cette manière son brun, pas pour une expérience intellectuelle en tout cas. Pourtant une fois décidé, le Gryffondor refusa de laisser les scrupules du blond entraver sa volonté. Profitant de l'excitation du Sang-Pur, il réitéra sa requête jusqu'à ce que ce dernier craque.

Mettant à profit toute son expérience amoureuse, Draco prépara longuement le corps de son amant à le recevoir. Les caresses amollirent le corps basané. Les baisers lubrifièrent les corps. Et Draco pénétra son amour, avec lenteur et détermination, glissant dans le fourreau étroit qu'il convoitait. Les corps prirent le relais dans un ballet d'union parfaite, chaque geste répondant aux demandes informulées, chaque demande satisfaite immédiatement. L'harmonie régnait dans cette musique céleste, cette danse immémoriale des amants passionnés. Quand l'extase les rattrapa, ce fut l'apothéose.

Alors qu'ils haletaient tout deux, Draco toujours profondément enfin dans son amant, Harry le regard plein d'étoiles lui murmura:

_ Je t'aime, Draco Malefoy.

Un cri immense envahit la chambre, celui d'un oiseau de proie exultant. Le phénix oublié sur le dos d'une chaise comme chaque fois qu'ils prenaient du plaisir, irradiait de pouvoir et de chaleur. Tandis que Draco redressé sur ses bras pour contempler le garçon, non l'homme qui venait de lui déclarer sa flamme restait abasourdi, Goldensong atterrit sur le torse du brun et entreprit de se frayer un chemin dans la poitrine nue et encore frémissante de leurs ébats. À coup de griffes et de bec, il entreprit de s'enfoncer dans la cage thoracique du Gryffondor, faisait jaillir des plumes, des flammes, de la chairs et du sang.

Sous le regard horrifié du Serpentard, le phénix avait déjà à moitié disparu dans le torse de son amant. L'oiseau continuait de se frayer son chemin, lacérant, griffant, tranchant os et muscle, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Et Harry hurlait ! Il hurlait et hurlait encore de souffrance tandis que son Anima déchirait son corps et son esprit pour retrouver sa place. Le corps du Survivant était parcouru de spasmes tandis que les dernières plumes de queue disparaissaient dans un froissement à glacer le sang. Les yeux révulsés, le corps arqué, Harry hurlait un cri aphone, sa bouche convulsée sur l'agonie d'être de nouveau entier.

Draco était terrifié: il savait au fond de lui que c'était nécessaire pour que Harry retrouve son cœur, mais il n'imaginait ni la souffrance ni la méthode sanglante par lesquelles son amour récupérerait ce cœur. La plaie béante laissait voir l'énergie flamboyante de l'Anima, des flammes jaillissaient par saccades, selon un rythme cardiaque. Dans un ultime jet de feu, l'énorme puits du thorax se referma ne laissant aucune cicatrice.

Harry était poisseux de sueur,de sang et de sa jouissance précédente, le souffle court, le regard fatigué, mais comblé. Il attira contre lui son blond, le réconfortant de cette traumatisante expérience.

_ Aime-moi encore, Draco. Fais-moi jouir encore une fois. Fais moi tien et je te ferais mien, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, qu'il entreprit de mordiller amoureusement.

Harry lui rappela toutes les caresses, les attentions dont il l'avait comblé, éveillant le sexe de son amant toujours en lui. Avec des gestes d'une infinie douceur, d'une passion violente et difficilement contenue, il amena son sauveur, son amant, son âme-sœur à lui faire l'amour, quelque chose de doux et d'intense, écartant toute précipitation, savourant chaque caresse, chaque baiser, donnés ou reçus, repu par chaque mouvement de pénétration de son amant.

L'étincelle qui dormait jusqu'ici dans le regard émeraude gagna en intensité, allumant une fièvre incontrôlable chez son vis à vis. Tandis que la passion montait inéluctablement chez les deux amoureux, que les corps s'embrasaient littéralement, la magie élémentale de leur Anima, entremêlée de leur magie de sorcier nimbait leur corps entrelacés. À chaque soupir, à chaque caresse, à chaque pénétration, les magies de Draco investissaient le corps du Gryffondor et en réponse celles du brun fouaillaient celui du Serpentard, accroissant leur désir, accroissant leur plaisir. À l'apogée de leur union, juste avant de s'abîmer l'un l'autre dans la jouissance:

_ Mien! Grogna le Prince Sang-Pur.

_ Mien! Répondit le Roi des or et rouge.

_ Ensemble, l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, un seul corps, une seule âme, un seul cœur uni ! Conclurent-ils en chœur.

Et tandis que le plaisir partagé, ineffable, ravageait leur corps, que Draco jouissait au plus profond de son amant, que Harry se répandait entre eux, leurs magies s'unirent les liant l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, un seul cœur, une seule âme. S'abimant dans l'inconscience de la petite mort, ils restèrent enlacés, pendant que leur magie unie s'irritait: là dans l'esprit et l'âme du brun, un lien corrompu, une magie néfaste résidait. Invoquant le Feu Primordial, la magie s'engouffra dans ce canal noir consumant tout sur son passage, purifiant ce qui avait été distordu et divisé.

Dans les profondeurs de Gringott, une vieille coupe dorée fondit.

Dans une salle cachée de Poudlard, un ancien diadème se consuma.

Dans une maison sorcière de haut-lignage, un médaillon agonisa.

Et dans un vieux manoir désolé, un serpent géant brûla au moment où son monstre de maître mourut d'une combustion spontanée, ne laissant que quelques cendres et des serviteurs affolés, torturés par la mort de leur maître.

OOoooOOOoooOO

Cette nuit-là, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre avec confiance et passion. Ils firent l'amour des heures durant expérimentant les limites de leur désir réciproque, alternant les rythmes tranquilles et les moments intenses, complètement frénétiques. Ils firent l'amour l'un à l'autre échangeant les rôles pour leur plus grande satisfaction. Ils s'endormirent à l'aube, épuisés par leur nuit languide, l'un contre l'autre, Harry encore enfoui en son Serpentard, collant de sueur et de leurs jouissances conjuguées, mais trop fatigués pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un sort de nettoyage.

OOoooOOOoooOO

Toute la nuit, l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard fut secouée par les vagues de passion portées par la magie élémentale des deux animagi qui s'unissaient encore et encore. Tous ceux ayant vécu l'éveil de leur sexualité se virent réveillés par un désir incommensurable, un besoin irrépressible de faire l'amour avec la personne adéquate la plus proche.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, la première vague surprit Hermione Granger et son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, en train de parler doucement du troisième membre de leur trio, qui était toujours malade et qu'ils n'avaient pas aperçu depuis plus de quinze jours. Le rouquin allait récriminer une fois de plus contre le garde-malade de SON meilleur ami, quand la vague de désir pur le toucha, éveillant la passion qu'il nourrissait pour la jeune femme brune. Ses yeux bleus s'intensifièrent sous la luxure et il ravit la bouche élégante de la demoiselle je-sais-tout, avant de s'attaquer à la subjuguer complètement. Elle gémissait sous les attentions passionnées du jeune Weasley, ravie qu'il se décide enfin. Là devant le feu du salon communautaire, ils firent l'amour jusqu'à exhaustion, leur meilleur ami oublié sous leur désir impérieux.

Dans le dortoir des sixième année, Dean Thomas partageait déjà le lit de son ami Seamus Finnigan, comme chaque fois qu'il était entre deux conquêtes féminines. S'il papillonnait de fille en fille, seul Seamus bénéficiait de ses attentions viriles, attentions profondément enfouies dans l'intimité du jeune irlandais quand la première vague frappa. Déjà emportés par leur fort désir et besoin de l'autre, il ne remarquèrent pas de suite le plus timide des Gryffondors qui se joignait à eux, toute pudeur, toute retenue abolies. Neville, mage lié à la terre était possédé par l'envie primale charriée par la vague de magie élémentale. Lui qui n'avait jamais osé évoquer ses désirs, même pour lui-même, oublia toute crainte et rejoignit ses deux amis qui peuplaient la plupart de ses fantasmes nocturnes. Dean et Seamus accueillir avec joie et concupiscence leur ami, surtout qu'il avançait de prodigieux arguments, qu'ils ne pouvaient en toute conscience refuser. Neville, le timide, Neville le Maladroit, Neville, l'enfant à l'âme blessée lors de la torture de ses parents, fut pour ses deux compagnons un dieu priapique, au désir infatigable, un amant passionné et dévoué, qui les fit jouir jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Alors que le soleil se levait enfin, Dean reposait sur le torse de Neville avec Seamus de l'autre côté, caressant langoureusement ses deux amants, il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi poursuivre de vaines relations avec des filles quand ses deux amants comblaient tous ses besoins? Il se sentait bien, enfin à sa place, il percevait le contentement des deux autres, ses amis, ses amants, ses amours, déjà endormis. Fermant les yeux, il les rejoignit dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans toute l'école de telles scènes se reproduisirent toute la nuit, seuls les plus jeunes étaient épargnés par la luxure et la concupiscence. À deux ou à trois, chacun apaisait le besoin impérieux qui avait investit leur corps et leur magie.

Serpentards, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, tous avaient participé à cette nuit de débauche magiquement induite. Même le solitaire et terrible professeur de potion n'avait pas pu résister. Il serait incapable faire des potions pour les prochains jours, son poignet douloureusement enflé d'avoir été trop sollicité dans une suite ininterrompue de plaisirs solitaires. Severus Snape était aussi la seule personne consciente des signatures magiques des vagues luxurieuses, le seul à être malade de la terrible implication du mélange de la signature magique de Harry Potter - et Fléau devant l'Éternel-, avec celle de son filleul. Seule l'union de deux Compagnon Destinés, magiquement puissants pouvait produire de tels effets, effets qu'à sa plus grande honte – n'était-il pourtant pas celui qui imposait sa volonté à son corps, le plus puissant occlumens vivant?- il ne pouvait contenir ou échapper!

_ Tu me payeras ça, Potter grogna le craint Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, soulageant pour la énième fois la congestion de ses parties intimes.

OOoooOOOoooOO

Les cours furent annulés pour la journée: ni élèves, ni professeurs ne purent émerger de leur sommeil réparateur avant le début de l'après-midi. Madame Pomfresh fut débordée par les cinq dernières années d'élèves, réclamant des potions Antidouleur, des potions Anticonception, des pommades contre les courbatures et les brûlures. Mais ce qui perturba la brave femme fut sans doute l'Éveil de tous les élèves de plus de 15 ans, avant leur Héritage qui ne devait se produire que le jour de leur 17e anniversaire.

En effet, soumis pendant plus de huit heures aux vagues d'énergies magiques, tous ceux qui possédaient dans leur patrimoine génétique des gênes de créature, fussent-ils récessifs, s'Eveillèrent à leur Héritage. L'infirmière dénombra quatre veela, un vampire, trois elfes des bois, un elfe noir – qui s'avéra être Blaise Zabini- et un faune pour ne citer que ceux qui manifestaient un Héritage complet. Cinquante autres élèves présentaient l'apparition d'un Éveil partiel à leur Héritage, essentiellement des Sang-Purs.

OOoooOOOoooOO

Harry se réveilla plus reposé que depuis ces quinze dernières année, le corps de son Serpentard étroitement pelotonné dans son giron.

_ Mien, gronda-t-il dans un élan de possessivité avant que les souvenirs de cette nuit merveilleuse ne l'assaillent, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire idiot.

Merlin que le blond était magnifique et tout à lui! Dans l'arrière de son esprit il sentait le bien-être et l'amour que son Compagnon lui vouait. Une bouffée de désir pour le corps délicieux, qu'il avait hâte de goûter à nouveau enflamma ses sens. Harry commença à couvrir la nuque puis le dos de baisers fiévreux. Ses doigts agiles dessinaient les muscles du torse, et du ventre. Son amant encore endormi commençait à s'échauffer sous les douces ministrations.

La langue du brun s'égarait de la chute de rein à damner un saint, dans le profond sillon du fessier pour s'attarder sur la corole brune, qu'il souhaitait visiter encore une fois. À coups de langue vifs et rapides, le muscle rose cerclait l'entrée secrète avant de s'insinuer dans le centre bouillonnant, pointant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait dans la caverne des délices du blond. Les mains du Gyffondor pétrissaient les globes fermes de Draco en même temps que sa langue fouillait la délicieuse rosette.

Puis l'exploration continua vers l'entrejambe fourrée de courts poils blonds soyeux, les seuls sur le corps glabre, finement dessiné. La bouche brûlante s'empara du sac aux bijoux, soupesant de la langue chacune des pierres précieuses protégées dans leur bourse. Harry en convenait maintenant: les Malefoy étaient une famille riche, très riche vu la qualité des bijoux de famille. L'arme familiale, ce fier épieu, droit et solide sollicitait lui aussi une investigation poussée: la langue exploratrice repris donc avec soin le détail de chaque veine, de chaque centimètre avant de mettre au fourreau de sa bouche, cette arme de chair tentatrice. Il était évident qu'aucun auror n'aurait pu faire une fouille si poussée ni si complète que son amant ne le faisait actuellement.

Le blond complètement réveillé par la conquête intime du Gryffondor, facilitait l'accès à toutes les zones: il fallait toujours coopéré au mieux de ses possibilités, particulièrement pour une enquête aussi minutieuse. Son inspecteur venait d'entreprendre de fouiller sa caverne intime d'un doigt tandis, qu'il polissait avec un art consommé l'arme malfoyenne, suscitant gémissement sonores et encouragements de la part du Serpentard.

Harry sentait son partenaire s'approcher inexorablement de la jouissance, aussi décida-t-il d'investir le corps consentant qu'il tenait sous le joug du plaisir. S'asseyant sur ses talons, le buste légèrement penché vers l'arrière, il assit directement son attrappeur personnel sur son sexe douloureusement érigé. Le fourreau étroit moula aussitôt l'envahisseur, provocant une quasi reddition immédiate de son conquérant. Violant la bouche sensuelle d'un baiser possessif et dominateur, Harry entreprit des vas et viens langoureux, suscitant à chaque poussée un cri de joie, mêlé de plaisir pur. Il pilonna ainsi son Compagnon, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse entre leur deux corps enlacés; lui-même se déversant au plus profond de son homme quand les contractions de la bague de chair, au moment de l'extase, massèrent perfidement le fier attribut de Harry.

Puis il restèrent ainsi un long moment Draco sur Harry et Harry au plus profond de Draco, reprenant leur souffle entre deux baisers tendres, des baisers pour se dire « je t'aime », des baisers pour s'assurer que l'autre n'était pas un rêve, des baisers pour dire « je suis là mon amour ». Rouvrant ses yeux qui gardaient le trouble de la jouissance, le garçon-qui-a-survécu détailla avidement le corps exaltant qui le chevauchait encore, un corps recouvert d'un fin voile de sueur, qui brillait de mille feux comme une poussière de diamant sur le lait de la peau glabre. L'or pâle des longs cheveux encadrait le visage aristocratique, mettant en valeur le regard céruléen chargé des étoiles du plaisir. Le Sang-Pur rayonnait, il exsudait une joie qu'Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. La seule vue de ce corps fabuleux, transfiguré de bonheur faisait gonflé le cœur du Gryffondor d'une joie insoutenable.

Les saphirs parcouraient avidement le corps doré, ferme et musclé qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir cette nuit, les forêts de son amant avaient gagné en profondeur, une lueur sauvage irradiait de ces émeraudes, qui le faisait frissonner. Les lèvres pâles et raffinées, étirées en un sourire perpétuel s'attaquèrent au lobe d'une oreille, le souffle brûlant de la respiration chatouillant les cheveux, un murmure se glissant dans l'oreille.

_ Que dirait le garçon-qui-a-conquis-un-Malfoy d'une douche avec le dit Malfoy? Ronronna le blond.

_ Qu'il ferait mieux de s'accrocher à son fantastique amant, ajouta amusé le brun tout en emportant son précieux Compagnon dans la salle de bain, pour débarrasser leur corps des traces de leur débauche nocturne et matinale, sous le rire ravi du Serpentard.

Sous le jet revigorant, le Prince vert et argent entreprit de laver et de délasser son oiseau fabuleux, massant chaque muscle, caressant chaque courbe, s'attardant sur les fesses et le sexe qui l'avait réveillé de la plus agréable des façons. Incapable de résister à la peau satinée, le blond mordillait le nuque de son amour, serrant le corps athlétique contre le sien, son désir vigoureusement calé entre les collines qu'il lui tardait de revisiter, éliant maints gémissements de sa victime plus que consentante.

_ Prends-moi, Draco, murmura le brun sa voix rauque d'anticipation, fouettant les sens de son partenaire.

Partenaire qui ne pouvait que satisfaire une telle demande.

Doucement, langoureusement, il pénétra le temple secret du Roi rouge et or, continuant à caresser le corps plaqué contre le mur. Ses va-et-vients languides torturaient délicieusement, faisant ronronner de plaisir le Survivant. Draco prit le temps de conquérir entièrement son partenaire avant de les amener à la complétion, par des poussées plus vigoureuses.

Après la dévastation de leur orgasme, l'aristocrate entreprit de les relaver, puis de les sécher avec tendresse.

_ Harry ?

_ Hummmm?

_ Tu portes mon sceau maintenant, lui souffla le Sang-Pur dans l'oreille.

En effet dans le dos du brun, un cheval de cauchemar était tatoué, cabré, flamboyant.

_ Parfait, répliqua le Gryffondor, comme ça je suis autant à toi que tu es à moi.

Remarque qui fit bondir de joie le cœur du blond: tout se passerait bien maintenant. Il récompensa son Compagnon d'un baiser sulfureux.

_ Allons manger dans la Grande Salle, Draco. Cela fait des jours que je n'ai pas vu un peu de monde.

S'habillant des riches habits choisis par le Prince blond, ils se rendirent au diner, devisant joyeusement, bras dessus, bras dessous. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle au ciel enchanté, le silence se fit instantanément: le Héros du Monde reparaissait enfin après des semaines d'absence. Mais ce qui les avaient tous rendu aphone n'était pas la réapparition soudaine de leur champion, mais l'incroyable aura de pouvoir nettement perceptible qui auréolait le couple. Si cela n'avait pas déjà suffit à les rendre muet, la nouvelle apparence du brun aurait suffit. La chemise de soie vert sombre, contrastant sur le costume de lin rouille, rehaussait le regard émeraude lumineux, qui n'avait jamais été aussi vif, ni aussi intense. Il contenait à lui seul la lumière d'un ciel d'été sur une forêt millénaire.

Mais le plus surprenant était le camaïeu de rouge et d'orange de petites plumes qui remplaçaient les cheveux sur les tempes du Gryffondor. Quelques plumes éparses parsemaient le reste de la chevelure toujours indomptable du Survivant, contraste de l'orangée sur le noir.

L'Héritier des Malefoy portait les couleurs de sa Maison: costume de soir vert, chemise argentée. Ses cheveux blond pâle était tiré en une queue de cheval, hormis deux mèches qui partaient au dessus du front pour encadrer le visage aristocratique.

Tout deux avançaient avec assurance entre les tables, l'un félin conquérant, l'autre reptile séducteur, tout deux éblouissant. Et sous les regards concupiscents ils prirent place à la tête de la table des Gryffondor, ignorant superbement les commentaires variés. Radieux, c'était le qualificatif qui revenait sans cesse dans les conversations. Magnifiques, les désignait aussi.

Draco conservait un sourire concentrant son attention sur son amant, qui lui acceptait de reconnaître son entourage. Neville, Dean et Seamus, ravis, discutaient des derniers potins de Poudlard, mettant Harry au courant de tout ce qu'il avait manqué durant sa « maladie ». Chaque fois, que l'un des trois garçons observait trop fixement les changements survenus dans la chevelure du héros du monde magique, une remarque acide sur l'indélicatesse mettait fin au supplice de Harry.

Quand Seamus essaya de toucher les petites plumes, il se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part de Neville, qui laissa un grondement lui échapper, et un coup cinglant sur la main coupable de la part du Serpentard, le tout accompagné de plusieurs regards noirs.

Harry sourit regardant Draco, dont l'expression de colère masquait sa possessivité du brun. Son Compagnon haussa un sourcil distingué, faisant éclater le rire cristallin du Survivant, sa voix ayant acquis la profondeur et la résonance du chant du phénix. Tout le monde se retourna vers la source enchanteresse de cette mélodie, le regard se faisant vague, hypnotisé, chez ceux qui n'était pas protégés par un Lien d'Union, soit peu de personne: les quelques adultes (au sens sorcier, donc dès leur 17 ans) mariés en septième année, parmi les professeurs et les quelques créatures ayant lié leur Compagnon. La vue et la voix les mettaient en transe, chacun tentant de se rapprocher de cette flamme intense comme autant de papillons inconscients.

Ce fut une vague de colère et de jalousie qui, frappant la salle, permit à tous de reprendre leur esprit et de s'arracher à la contemplation du jeune Gryffondor: Draco ne supportait plus ces regards intenses qui tentaient de déshabiller SON Compagnon, leur yeux luxurieux tentant de percer le mystère des habits, des mains moites qui se tendaient pour toucher son Compagnon, sa magie lui avait échappé un instant rompant la transe. Les regards meurtriers du blond servis à la ronde, mirent un peu de circonspection chez ceux assez stupides pour ne pas comprendre qu'il ne laisserait personne lui voler son Compagnon. Le diner se termina sous les commentaires égrillards de Dean et Seamus, sur leurs voisins de table, posant mille questions indiscrètes sur les performances au lit des deux Rois de Poudlard. Ce fut Neville qui, à la surprise des quatre autres, les fit taire avant qu'Harry ne meurt d'embarras.

_ Dean, Seamus, ça suffit! Dit-il implacablement, ses yeux virant à l'ambre, le glamour de Mme Pomfresh annulé par la pression de sa magie, révélant les changements qu'il avait subits. Il avait pris une dizaine de centimètres, s'était affiné et ne portait rien qu'un pagne laissant son corps à la vue de tous. Toute rondeur infantile avait disparu, laissant place à des muscles secs et bien sculptés. Des sabots caprins remplaçaient ses pieds de long poils fournis recouvraient les jambes de l'articulation des sabots au genou. Une fourrure similaire recouvrait ses avant-bras du coude au poignet, laissant ses mains élégantes libres. Une ligne directe de petits poils s'étendait du nombril vers l'intimité du faune telle une flèche directrice vers les portes du paradis, dernière trace de pilosité sur le corps sensuel autrement glabre.

Mais les changements les plus marquants était au niveau de sa tête plus oblongue, hormis ses yeux d'ambre, de riches favoris encadrait son visage viril, ses cheveux avaient grandi d'une dizaine de centimètres, dressés comme une crinière, et dissimulant la base des deux cornes d'isard qui surmontait son front.

Et l'aura sexuelle qu'exsude tous les siens, celle qui promet des plaisirs ineffables à ceux qui le regardent. Neville était une ode à la masculinité et à la débauche, et ses deux Compagnons réagirent aussitôt parcouru de frissons à la pensée des plaisirs que le faune leur avait procuré cette nuit, quand ils s'étaient Liés tous les trois, heureusement pour le reste de la Grande Salle, réduisant l'aura à un degré acceptable et surmontable, sinon le banquet se serait transformé en orgie sous son influence.

Ce fut le tour de Harry et de Draco de taquiner les deux Gryffondors, les faisant virer à l'écarlate sous le regard amusé de leur faune dominant. La fin du repas arriva sans autre incident.

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur dessert tout en parlant des cours que les deux animagi avaient manqués durant la maladie du brun, une ombre vint masquer la lumière: Severus Snape se tenait à coté d'eux le regard sombre et indéchiffrable.

_ Messieurs Potter et Malefoy veuillez me suivre à l'infirmerie pour un bilan avant que je ne vous mène au bureau du Directeur.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à leurs condisciples, les deux étudiants suivirent leur grande chauve-souris de professeur de potion, qui avait pris la tête sans les attendre à grandes enjambées.

Mme Pomfresh les accueillit la larme à l'œil de revoir enfin son patient favori redevenu lui-même. Elle pratiqua ensuite une série d'examens sur les deux jeunes. Tous concluaient une même chose: ils étaient en bonne santé, stables et bondés par un Lien de Compagnon puissant. Elle fut surprise tout de même quand le cœur du garçon-qui-a-survécu se dissimula dans un rideau de flamme après qu'elle eut constaté ses battements vigoureux, comme une jeune fille timide se cachant derrière un paravent. Les plumes remplaçaient définitivement certains cheveux, affirmant la présence de son Anima, ainsi que sa puissance. Et cet air exotique ajoutait définitivement à son charme.

Les résultat de l'infirmière étaient formels: Harry Potter n'était plus humain, plutôt un phénix humain. Apparemment la longue séparation de son cœur avait laissé un vide, un désordre plus profond qu'ils n'avaient pu le détecter au début de cette étrange maladie. En fait, il semblerait d'un point de vue magique que cette perte avait été considérée comme une forme de mort pour la Magie. Et sa fusion avec son Anima correspondait à une renaissance: deux entités indépendantes fusionnées lors de la réunion. Le phénix était un symbole ésotérique trop puissant et avait surclassé l'humanité naturelle du Héros du Monde Magique, s'immisçant totalement dans son être, créant une nouvelle espèce, une entité unique et inégalée. Son Union avec Draco avait formalisé le statut de créature du brun, équilibrant le rapport de la nouvelle entité entre ses facettes, le Lien de Compagnon se développant sur le lien du phénix déjà existant.

Le Sang-Pur était devenu selon les Lois Magiques, son époux, son Compagnon d'âme.


End file.
